Sweet Temptations
by Cheating Death
Summary: He was arrogant and rude. He swore more than a sailor, and drank alcohol at eight in the morning. He was Hinata's new boss. And he wasn't about to keep things 'strictly professional' with his cute little assistant. Rated M for swearing and future lemons.
1. Chapter One: First Impressions

**Well, it's about time I got off my lazy ass and finally started my next multi-chaptered story. I honestly don't know how many chapters it'll turn out to be, but finding out will be half the fun (or so they say). This story is rated M for swearing and future lemons, so if lemons aren't your cup of tea, then you may not enjoy it. **

**Tobi: Oooh! I want some lemon tea!**

**Me: I don't have any. Go bother Hidan or something.**

**Tobi: Okay! *runs off***

**Anyway, without futher ado, here is the first chapter of my newest story. Please read and review to get me more motivated to update ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters **

_**Sweet Temptations**_

**Chapter One: First Impressions**

"I don't know about this. I mean, this is a very promising job opportunity, but I'm so nervous about it..."

"Hinata, relax. As long as you don't get overly anxious, nothing bad should go wrong."

Hinata sighed, holding her phone to her ear as she headed over towards the building of her newfound job. "I already am, Tenten. I'm just afraid of making a fool of myself and-"

Tenten cut her off. "You'll be fine. They hired you for a reason, so that right there should put your mind to ease. Sure, you're going to encounter plenty of weirdos while you're there, and your new boss might be a complete jackass, but you will be making a nice little fortune. Just don't drop any tea onto your boss's lap by mistake."

"You're not helping," the indigo-haired young woman murmured, her heartbeat quickening with each step she took. First days of work had always been an unnerving prospect for Hinata, and now that she was about to be the personal assistant of the CEO of a prestigious company, her anxiety had reached a new peak.

"Hinata, don't worry. Just stay calm and don't let anyone intimidate you," her best friend responded.

Hinata sighed. "Thanks, Tenten. I'm here so I have to let you go for now. I'll call you later to let you know how everything went."

"Okay, sounds good. Bye," Tenten replied, before ending their call.

Upon reaching the front of the building, Hinata could only gaze upward at its massive height. _Akatsuki Enterprises_. This was definitely the correct place. The building itself had over thirty floors, and the CEO was at the very top. Waiting for Hinata.

Taking a deep breath, the twenty year-old forced herself to enter the building, trying to keep her nerves at bay. The vast entryway of the building made way to several corridors that branched off every which way. There was a large spiral staircase in the middle, and at least four elevators in one wall alone. The place was already bustling with several other employees chatting amongst each other as they headed in their designated departments. Some stood around idly, in no hurry as they sipped on their coffee and stated just how much they did not want to be there. As Hinata passed them, she vaguely noticed a few lingering stares on her, making her feel that much more self-conscious. She looked down at herself, making sure her outfit had not gotten too messed up during her travels. Her black skirt was slightly fitted, ending a few inches above her knees, and she wore a long-sleeved baby blue silk button-up blouse. Black pumps completed her attire, and she wore a simple gold bracelet on her left wrist. She had been told to dress professionally, and that combination had seemed like one of the more reasonable choices she had.

"Okay, go to the thirty-fifth floor," she whispered to herself as she headed towards one of the elevators.

Hinata reached it and pressed the button, waiting anxiously for the elevator to descend back down to the ground floor. After several nerve-wracking seconds, there was a beep and the doors opened. With a relieved sigh, Hinata stepped into the elevator, secretly glad that it was empty.

Just as she began to finally relax a bit, a man slipped into the elevator just milliseconds before the doors closed. The sudden entrance startled Hinata, and she looked at the male with a bit of surprise.

"Shit, that was fucking close," he muttered. "Made it just in fucking time." With the press of a button, the doors closed and they began their ascension up.

The young man appeared to be a few years older than herself, and it didn't take long for Hinata to realize just how much taller he was than her. He towered over her by nearly a foot, making her feel even smaller than usual. Although he was wearing a suit, it wasn't hard for Hinata to notice his muscular physique. The male had left the top few buttons of his white shirt undone and his red tie was loosened. He wore a dark blue suit jacket, but it had been left open. His silvery hair was pushed back out of his handsome face, and captivating violet eyes stared down into Hinata's lavender ones. A smirk appeared on his lips, and all at once Hinata felt her face darken with a blush.

"Hmm, haven't seen you around here before," the man speculated. "I take it as you're fucking new?"

"Umm, y-yes, it's my first d-day," Hinata replied back in a small voice, tearing her gaze away from his as her face heated up.

He grinned. "Oh, I see. Well, good fucking luck to ya. You're going to need it. Especially when it comes to the CEO."

She nervously looked back up at him, now even more worried. "H-How bad is he?"

"He's a fucking asshole. So make sure you don't get on his bad side," he warned her.

"I see... Well, uh...d-do you have any advice for me? I mean...is there anything you can recommend so that I stay on his good side?" She asked.

"Well..." He looked her up and down for a moment, contemplating. "I recommend hiking up your skirt and unfastening the first three buttons of your top."

The young woman's eyes widened in shock. "E-Excuse me?"

"You got a nice rack there. Use it to your advantage," the silver-haired male advised with a smug grin.

"I beg your pardon!" Flustered and embarrassed by such a suggestion, Hinata shook her head. "That's n-not what I meant. I-I couldn't do something like that. That's just..."

"You're a lovely lady," he murmured, taking a step closer to her. "The CEO will probably cut you a bit of slack even if you do fuck up. The last few assistants didn't do so great, so they all either got fired or fucking demoted."

Hinata felt her heart sink a bit. "R-Really?" She hugged herself, suddenly feeling that much more panicked.

"Boobs. That is all that you need to know," he teased, looking down at her with amusement.

"That's enough," she squeaked, feeling very self-conscious.

The man smirked. "What's your name?"

"H-Hinata..." The indigo-haired woman reluctantly answered, not sure if she wanted him to know.

"Good to know." The elevator stopped on the busy thirty-fourth floor, and he proceeded to exit the contraption. He glanced back over his shoulder, his eyes locking with hers momentarily. "See you around, Hinata." The doors closed, leaving Hinata alone.

With a sigh, she relaxed against the wall, wondering if it was too late to reconsider and just book it out of the building. Her escape plan came to a halt when the doors opened once again, having been moved up by only one floor. Unlike the previous floor where that rude young man had gotten off, this one was almost completely empty. The area appeared to be a moderately sized room with a single desk placed about twenty feet away from a closed door. A woman with chin-length dark brown hair sat at the desk, dressed in a light tan business suit. She was typing on a computer, her eyes never leaving the screen.

After a moment of hesitation, Hinata silently made her way over to the desk, gently clearing her throat to speak. However, before she could even get out a single word, the brunette looked up at the younger woman.

"Oh, good morning. You must be Hinata, I'm assuming," she said, a kind smile appearing on her face. "I'm Shizune, the CEO's personal secretary. I handle all of his appointments and scheduling."

"It's nice to meet you," Hinata responded politely. "I-I'm sorry, but I'm not sure what I should do. I was just told to report to the top floor and wait for my instructions then."

Shizune laughed softly. "Oh, he should be here any minute now. You can just go straight into his office and begin brewing a pot of coffee. You know how to make coffee, right?" Upon receiving a nod from Hinata, she continued. "Alright, just start with that and wait for him to come."

"Thank you for your help." Hinata reluctantly headed over to the door, her hand shaking slightly as she twisted the knob.

Upon opening the door, she was greeted with the sight of a large, expensively decorated office unlike any other she'd ever seen. Opposite the door was just a wall of glass, giving off a magnificent view of the city. On the left side of the silvery-accented room was a large, mahogany desk covered in a disarray of items, including several sheets of paper and a computer. A smaller desk that was on the opposite side, this one with only a few items and a desktop. The CEO apparently liked to be comfortable, for there were two different luxurious couches in different areas of the vast office. A mini bar took up a portion of the wall near his desk, while more space was used for a few bookcases completely filled with books. An area designated for coffee making was against the wall by the smaller desk, while more space was used for filing cabinets.

Hinata admired the dazzling office for a few more seconds, before suddenly remembering her first task. She quickly headed over to the coffee maker and put a filter into it, then poured the coffee grounds into its holder. She turned it on, standing awkwardly as she waited for it to brew. Whomever had stocked the area had been sure to leave sugar packets, as well as creamers in small refrigerated openings in the counter it was placed on. She reached up into a cabinet above the counter, discovering six mugs inside of it.

"Getting right to work, I see."

Whirling around, Hinata gazed upon her new boss for the first time. She had been so engrossed in getting the preparations started that she hadn't even heard anyone enter. Her eyes widened a bit, and her pink lips parted slightly in shock as she recognized the silver-haired man from earlier. What was he doing there?

"I see that you didn't take my advice." He seemed to take great amusement at her bewildered expression, and he made his way over to her. "Something wrong, Hinata? You look a bit surprised to see me."

Hinata's face turned a light shade of pink. "I...um...I wasn't expecting to see you here. A-Are you...the CEO?" She had been somewhat convinced that her boss would've turned out to be a pervy old man, but it turned out not to be the case.

The male grinned wickedly. "Guilty as fucking charged. So, you're my new personal assistant... Can't say I'm disappointed."

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize-"

"It's not like I fucking care," he cut her off, now only inches away from her. "I did give you the impression that I was just some random asshole who works here. But as you can see, I'm actually the asshole in charge of the place."

_So much for first impressions,_ Hinata thought to herself miserably. She couldn't believe that the rude man in the elevator was the CEO. And from that moment on, she would be his personal assistant. She could only imagine what it would be like to work for such a man.

"I don't like to go by last names, since I find that shit to be way too formal," he told her. "Besides, whenever someone calls me by my last name, I feel like they're talking to my father, and I'm not a huge fan of the old bastard. So you can call me Hidan."

"Hidan-Sama?" She added the respectful honorific. "Umm...how do you take your coffee...sir?"

Hidan smirked. "I'll take it black. But only fill it halfway." His gaze was searing, causing her face to turn even redder.

With a nod, Hinata turned around to pour the coffee into the empty mug, her hands visibly trembling. _Get it together._ A few drops spilled onto the counter, and she glanced over her shoulder with worry. Hidan simply stood there, waiting expectantly with that smug look plastered on his handsome face. Hinata faced the counter again and put the pot down, quickly mopping up the spilled drops with a napkin.

"You look a bit nervous," the older male speculated from behind her, leaning down a bit closer.

"D-Do I?" she stammered, feeling his warm breath against her ear. "I'm n-not nervous." _You are a horrible liar._ She turned back around to face him, relieved that he had straightened himself. "I hope it is to your liking, Hidan-Sama."

He took the mug from her. "Not quite yet."

Perplexed, Hinata watched as Hidan strode over to the mini bar, her eyes widening slightly when he took hold of a bottle of Bailey's. Hidan nonchalantly poured a generous amount of it into his mug, as if he was simply adding ordinary cream.

"I like my coffee strong," he informed her, bringing the steaming mug to his lips and sipping it. "Well, I'm glad to see that you can brew a decent pot of coffee without it being full of fucking grounds."

"Thank you," she meekly responded, hesitantly making her way towards his desk, where he plunked his ass down on his expensive leather chair.

"Now, I should probably go over a list of tasks you will be expected to perform. You've already met Shizune, so it's safe to assume that you will not need to worry about making appointments or any of that shit," Hidan said. "Your jobs include brewing coffee for me, proofreading any documents that I need checked, faxing, and basically bringing me whatever random crap that I might want. You will be responsible for keeping my office tidy, and I might send you out to do an errand for me if it's important."

Hinata nodded mutely, taking it all in. She watched as Hidan took a swig from his mug, not bothered by just how hot it was. Perhaps the Bailey's had cooled it substantially.

Hidan continued, giving a slight gesture towards the desk across the room. "There's a fucking fax machine and a computer for you to use, as well as a printer. I even took the liberty of having your desk stocked with paper clips, rubber bands, staples, and White-Out. You're welcome."

"Uh, th-thank you," she stammered, then briefly looked at the desk. "No stapler?"

"My last assistant 'accidentally' threw a stapler at me," he informed her, sarcastically using air quotations. "So you'll have to earn my trust before you get one of those. Which I don't think will take long," Hidan added with a suggestive smirk. "Now that you've been given a rundown, the first thing I want you to do is proofread and re-type this stupid letter that I had to write." He held up a sheet of paper, then handed it to Hinata when she approached him. "Double-check it when you're done. My last assistant, the one involved in the stapler-throwing incident, was even worse at proofreading than I am. And that is why he got demoted to Copy Guy. His new job is to stand by the copy machine and make copies."

If she hadn't already felt under pressure, Hinata felt even more nervous than before. If she didn't meet his expectations, would she be demoted as well? Or maybe even fired? She desperately needed this job to work out, despite the fact that she really wished she was somewhere else in the world.

"You think you can handle the task?" Hidan's eyes drew hers in, his smoldering gaze unrelenting.

"Umm, y-yes," she squeaked, then quietly cleared her throat and spoke again. "Yes...Hidan-Sama."

The silver-haired male grinned. "Good to know. Now hop to it, my little assistant. Make sure you look at it thoroughly for the few mistakes that I might've made."

With a nod, Hinata obediently went over to her desk on the other side of the room, aware of his watchful eyes on her. Upon reaching the desk, she sighed a bit and turned on the computer, relieved when Hidan finally tore his gaze away from her to look for something among the disarray on his desk.

"Where the fuck is it?" he muttered to himself, frowning as he rummaged through a stack of papers.

While she waited for the system to boot up, Hinata couldn't help but peer over at the man, whom continued to swear under his breath as he continued his search. Without thinking, her eyes scanned over his muscular frame, getting a glimpse of the top of his chest. The way he kept the top few buttons of his shirt undone made his appearance more carefree but still sexy at the same time. She couldn't help but wonder what he might look like without his shirt on.

"See something you like?" Hidan quipped, smirking at her.

Mortified that he'd caught her stare, Hinata tore her eyes away and began to feverishly look over the paper that he had given her. Her face turned red at the sound of his amused chuckle, and she silently berated herself for allowing herself to check him out. _But I didn't even mean to,_ she thought miserably. _It just kind of happened..._

"Based on your attitude, I can tell that this will the start to a beautiful relationship," Hidan remarked with a flirtatious undertone, finally locating the item he'd been impatiently searching for.

Hinata slunk down in her seat, wondering again what she was getting herself into with this man. He was arrogant and rude. He swore more than a sailor, and drank alcohol at eight in the morning. And worst of all, he was her new boss.

**That concludes the first chapter, which I hope didn't suck too bad. Please review to let me know how you liked it, and I will have the next chapter out in a week or so.**


	2. Chapter Two: Spellcheck and Scotch

**So I have insomnia like a motherfucker, so that is why I am up at two in the morning updating this damn story. Please read and review :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

_**Sweet Temptations**_

**Chapter Two: Spellcheck and Scotch**

When Hidan had mentioned that he might've made 'a few mistakes', he had been stretching the truth. Hinata was shocked at the amount of spelling typos and grammatical errors, as well as the use of run-on sentences and fragments. However, other than the numerous errors, the letter itself was worded quite professionally, other than the single use of the word 'fuck'.

Wanting to finish the task as soon as possible, Hinata started by typing up the document, copying it onto her desktop. Once she was finished with that part, she went right to work by going through each and every word, correcting at least twenty spelling mistakes. From there, she fixed the grammatical errors, followed by the editing of the sentence formats. She also made sure to the delete the single 'fuck'. Upon finishing, she read over the completed document, making sure to triple-check her work. The last thing she wanted was to mess up on the very first, simple job she'd been assigned. The young woman was so engrossed in her task, she didn't even notice when Hidan looked up from his paperwork to stare at her.

It was impossible not to notice the amount of cleavage that Hinata was unintentionally showing off while she leaned forward onto her desk. Her pretty lavender eyes scanned the screen back and forth, making a conscious effort to find any forgotten mistakes. In her state of concentration, her pink, luscious lips were parted ever-so-slightly, and Hidan perversely wondered what they would feel like against his, or around a certain part of the male anatomy. He smirked at the thought, catching himself gazing at his assistant's petite, alluring body.

"How's it coming along?" The male asked, causing the young woman to jolt in surprise.

"Oh, it's, umm, it's done," Hinata managed to answer, flustered with embarrassment from her reaction to his sudden words. "I-I just h-have to print it," she added, turning on the printer and clicking the PRINT button.

Hidan rose from his seat and strode over to Hinata's desk, looking slightly surprised. "Already? Usually it takes about a half hour to go over the final draft, and you're telling me that it's already fucking done? It's only been like fifteen minutes."

"Y-Yes," she answered meekly, suddenly feeling as though she should've taken more time. "I-I'll double check it again and-"

"Hold on." The silver-haired man snatched the sheet of paper from the printer, his violet eyes narrowed slightly as he skimmed down the page. "What the fuck...?"

With a wave of panic, Hinata spoke up, now more anxious than ever. "I-I only fixed the s-spelling and grammar, as well as the sentencing f-format."

"What?" He looked at her, frowning slightly. "The hell do you mean by that?"

"W-Well, there were run-on sentences, and fragments, s-so I fixed them," she squeaked out, slinking down a bit in her seat.

Hidan glanced back at the paper. "I see..."

"I-Is it okay?" Hinata murmured softly, gazing up at him somewhat fearfully.

After several excruciatingly long seconds, Hidan finally spoke up again. "Looks pretty fucking good actually. Grammar isn't really my strong suit, but it looks like you know it well enough. And I can't spell for shit. So good job," he added with a flirty grin. "I can already tell that you'll be a much better assistant than any of the others that I've had."

Hinata felt her heart skip a beat, but not exactly in a bad way. "Thank you, Hidan-Sama." She blushed a bit, too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

Hidan smirked, leaning down a bit closer to her. "I usually don't do this on the first day, but I think you can handle the next task. I have a few important errands that need to get done but I can't leave my office to deal with them right now. Can I trust you to take care of them for me, Hinata?"

"Y-Yes, sir," she answered immediately. "I will make sure they get done."

"Good. There are only two places that I need you to go to, so here are the addresses. Do you need to borrow a GPS or anything?" He inquired, handing her a small piece of paper with two addresses messily scrawled.

Hinata shook her head. "No, I have my own."

"Okay then. Now be a good little assistant and take care of those little errands for me. They're important, and when you get to the places, just drop my name and they'll take care of the rest," Hidan added, a mischievous little glint in his smoldering eyes. "Don't take too long, though. I might need you again sooner than I think."

Blushing feverishly, Hinata got up from her desk and hurried out of the room, feeling her boss's gaze on her the entire time. She let out an exasperated sigh, her heart pounding wildly in her chest.

Shizune was on the phone, but offered a brief yet friendly wave as she confirmed one of Hidan's appointments with a potential client. Hinata offered a quick wave back and rushed into the elevator, intending to finish those errands as soon as possible. As she descended to the ground floor, she read over the pair of addresses, determined to make sure those tasks got completed no matter what.

_Thirty minutes later_

"Here you go, young lady! Hidan's dry-cleaning!" The woman behind the counter handed over three white button-up shirts, and three suit jackets. "He has already paid, so you're all set!"

"Thank you," Hinata murmured. "Have a nice day." With a sigh, she headed towards her car, carefully placing the clothing into the backseat of her car.

Those so-called 'important errands' had turned out to be picking up Hidan's dry-cleaning, as well as a box of cinnamon rolls from a nearby bakery. Not exactly what Hinata had been expecting. Then again, what else should she have expected? At that point she had no idea.

The young woman eventually made her way back to the building, taking the elevator to the top floor. Upon exiting the elevator, Shizune looked up from a stack of papers, her gaze meeting Hinata's.

"Hidan-Sama is in the middle of a meeting, but you can knock on the door and see if he wants you to come in. He doesn't really like it when people just barge right in," Shizune told her with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, thank you. I wouldn't want to upset him," Hinata murmured, nervously heading to the door. She hesitated for a moment, then knocked on it, too afraid to do anything more.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT NOW!?" Hidan barked from inside his office, before angrily yanking the door open.

Terrified, Hinata shrank back a bit. She held up his clothes and the box of cinnamon rolls. "I-I'm sorry, Hidan-Sama. I j-just came back f-from doing the errands," she whimpered meekly.

The fury immediately dissipated from Hidan's face. "Oh, Hinata. Didn't fucking realize it was you. I thought it was someone else," he mumbled.

"I'm s-sorry for interrupting," Hinata apologized. "I should've just w-waited outside..."

"Nah, it's fucking fine." Noticing the items in Hinata's arms, Hidan smirked. "I see you were able to finish those fucking errands for me. Good." He gestured for her to follow him into the office, which she immediately obliged.

When she entered the room, she noticed a rather attractive man with black hair that went down to the middle of his back. He looked to be in his mid-thirties, and he wore a perfectly pressed black suit. His crimson eyes flashed over to Hinata, who couldn't help but feel uneasy from his gaze. There was something about his eyes that made her feel like he wasn't a trustworthy person. They was an ominous darkness in them, and even when a small smile spread on his lips, the coldness of his gaze didn't disappear.

"Who do we have here?" he asked calmly.

"My new assistant," Hidan told him almost boastfully. "It's only her first day, but so far she's proven to the be the best I've had in fucking ages."

The raven-haired man quirked an eyebrow. "Really. Already? That's surprising, especially considering just how picky you can be. After all, you went through five assistants in the last month alone, if I'm correct. Or at least, that's what that copy machine guy told me."

"Hinata is a hell of a lot more competent than those other idiots I had to deal with. So she'll probably be sticking around for awhile. Now, if we're through here, I'd like to get back to my work, if you don't fucking mind," Hidan muttered rather rudely.

"I think we're all set." The man headed towards the door, pausing a moment when he reached Hinata. "If things don't work out for you here, give this number a call." With that, he handed her a small business card, before nonchalantly walking out the door. "It's been a pleasure, Hidan. Send my regards to your father."

Hidan glowered at the man until he was gone, angrily shutting the door soon after. That bastard had some nerve pulling that shit. Hinata was_ his_ assistant, dammit. Then again, Uchiha Madara was one of those entitled assholes who thought they could get whatever, or whoever they wanted just by pulling out his checkbook. Hidan had always hated the manipulative fucker.

Hinata glanced at the card, feeling awkward for having it. Without much of a thought, she dropped the business card into the wastebasket, not wanting it in her possession. Even if for some reason it didn't work out at this company, she didn't see herself wanting to work for a man like Madara. Just thinking about his uncomfortably searing gaze made her uneasy.

"Fucking dick," Hidan growled. "One of these days I'm going to fucking lose it and bash his head in."

Unsure of what to say, Hinata simply placed the clothing and pastry box onto her boss's desk. She noticed the glass and the bottle of Scotch nearby, the glass filled about halfway. First the Bailey's in his coffee and now this. Hinata wondered just how much alcohol the man consumed on a daily basis. However, he apparently had at least somewhat of a tolerance, since he showed absolutely no signs of being drunk in the slightest.

"I've got some fucking paperwork that I really don't feel like fucking doing," Hidan muttered. "What can I have you do in the meantime...?" He thought for a moment, before getting a slightly cruel idea. "See that bookcase right there? The one near your desk."

Hinata turned to look at the bookcase he had indicated. "Yes, sir."

"I want you to alphabetize the whole fucking thing," he told her, wanting to give her an annoying to challenge. It would prove whether or not she had the patience for stupid, menial tasks. He liked her, but he wanted to make sure she would be worth keeping around. That, and he would get a good view of her reaching and bending over in the process.

_He wants me to do what?_ Trying to hide her reluctance, Hinata gave him a slightly forced smile. "Yes, Hidan-Sama."

For the next two hours, Hinata spent her time by removing each and every book from the case, making twenty-something piles of books per letter of the alphabet. Once she sorted each book by letter, she put them in alphabetical order, starting with the top left of the bookcase. She needed the assistance of a small ladder in order to reach the top shelf, and she prayed that the ladder wouldn't topple.

Hidan had organized and filed some paperwork on his desk while his lovely little assistant categorized the books, drinking a fair amount of Scotch as he worked. Every now and again, he would glance up to see Hinata stretching upwards to reach the shelf, her skirt riding up slightly. He took great pleasure in watching her lean and bend down to pick up the books as she went, his eyes gluing themselves onto her voluptuous breasts. He poured another glass.

After awhile, Hinata finally placed the final book on the bottom shelf of the bookcase, relieved that she was finished. She glanced down onto the floor, only to notice a book that had slid partially under her desk. With a sigh, she tiredly picked up the book, reading the title. It started with the letter B. It belonged on the top shelf. _Just great._ Hinata climbed up the ladder, balancing on it while she skimmed through the 'B' titles. Finding its correct spot, she pushed two books apart to slip it in between them, only to find that the space wasn't quite wide enough. _Oh, come on..._ She pushed the book in a bit harder, determined to squeeze the stupid thing in. With a push, she eventually managed to slide the book into the spot, though the force she'd used caused her to lose her balance on the ladder.

With a soft gasp, Hinata felt herself falling, only to land in a strong pair of arms. Shocked, she looked up to see Hidan, her cheeks dusted lightly with a delicate shade of pink as her boss held her bridal style.

"H-Hidan-Sama. I-I'm so s-sorry," she stammered. Damn, this was embarrassing.

"You actually fucking did it," Hidan said with a low chuckle, hardly noticing her light weight as he held her petite body in his arms. "I half expected you to just storm out while telling me to go fuck myself. Now I know you're a keeper." After admiring her work for another few seconds, he finally set the indigo-haired woman down, amused by how much she was blushing. "Now I know that you'll do whatever stupid thing I tell you to do."

Hinata faked a smile, not liking the sound of it. Was he really going to be having her do such random, time-consuming projects on a constant basis? Maybe he was testing her. Either way, the task of categorizing an entire freaking bookcase had drained a substantial amount of energy from her. All that climbing, reaching, bending, and sorting had taken more out of her than she had expected. And it wasn't even time for her lunch break.

_Later that evening_

"So, how was your very first day of work?" Tenten asked excitedly over the phone.

Hinata sighed, her sore body draped across her sofa. "You have no idea..."

"Was it that bad? What's your boss like? Is he an old, fat bastard?" The brunette barraged her with questions.

"Actually...he's only a few years older than me," Hinata admitted, closing her eyes.

"Oooh, is he hot?" It was evident that Tenten was smiling from ear to ear.

Repositioning herself, the Hyuuga laid on her side, not paying much attention to the movie playing on the television. "Umm..."

"I can tell by the tone of your voice that he is," her best friend gushed. "Damn, Hinata's got herself a sexy boss."

"Be quiet," Hinata murmured, blushing quite a bit. "He...He's rude, a-and he swears a lot, and h-he seems t-to d-drink too much, a-and-"

"Slow down, Hinata," Tenten gently cut in with a laugh. "You're stuttering a hell of a lot. That only happens when you really like someone," she added teasingly.

Getting even more embarrassed, Hinata's face darkened even more. "Th-that's not t-true."

"Liar," Tenten snickered.

"Anyway," Hinata continued on, trying to ignore her friend's taunt. "I met him in the elevator and didn't even realize that he was the CEO. I thought he was just an ordinary employee and asked him if he had any advice. H-He told m-me to hike up m-my skirt a-and show more c-cleavage," she stammered. "A-And then he had me spend over two hours of rearranging his books. This was after he sent me out to pick up his dry-cleaning."

"Damn, that sucks," Tenten deadpanned. "Does he hate you or something?"

Hinata paused for a moment. "If he does, he hides it pretty well. He told me that I was keeper since I do stupid things that he tells me to do. But I honestly don't know. He's hard to figure out."

"Better than getting fired." The brunette was quiet for a few seconds, before asking another questions. "Send me a picture of this guy. I want to see what he looks like. Do you think you might hook up with him?"

"What? He's my boss," the indigo-haired woman gasped, getting even more flustered.

"So?"

Hinata ran a hand through her silky locks, picturing Hidan's handsome face in her mind, smirk and all. "It'll never happen. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to head to bed."

"Okay, just make sure to take a picture of him tomorrow and send it to me," Tenten reminded her.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "I'll just tell him to stay still so that I can take a picture and send it to my nosy friend."

"See, it's easy as that," Tenten joked. "Have a good night. Bye."

"Bye." Setting her cell phone down onto the nearby coffee table, Hinata sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. She would have to be up bright and early in the morning. Hopefully tomorrow would be a bit better than today. With any luck, she wouldn't fall off the damn ladder again.

**I'm half asleep and this chapter was kinda fucking boring. But also necessary in a way. It'll get better within the next few chapters, I promise. So please review and the next chapter will be out in hopefully a few days.**


	3. Chapter Three: Awkward Encounters

Damn, this week has been a freaking nightmare. Fucking car broke down, thus keeping me from going to work (I'm broke and can't fix it until I get paid T.T ) But even though I've been home, I've been really depressed from all the stupid annoying shit going on in my life, so that's why it took me this long to update. But I had something to drink and finally got off my ass to finish this chapter. Hope you like it!

_**Sweet Temptations**_

**Chapter Three: Awkward Encounters**

Hinata glanced at the clock anxiously, waiting for the coffee to brew. It was 7:58 in the morning, just two minutes before the time that Hidan would arrive. She debated whether or not she should retrieve the bottle of Bailey's in the mini bar, eventually deciding against it. If her boss wanted alcohol, he could add it himself, especially considering that Hinata didn't actually know how much he typically added. She didn't want to be the cause of him getting drunk off his ass.

Today she was dressed in a pale pink short-sleeved button-up blouse that had a silky feel to it. She wore a light tan skirt that ended just above her knees, this one not quite as tight as yesterday's skirt. It was looser flowing and had a slight pleated design to it. Learning her lesson from the day before, Hinata had decided to wear a pair of black flats rather than heels. Today she had chosen to wear her hair in two low braided pigtails, giving her a slightly school-girlish look. She hardly ever wore her hair in that style, but for some reason had done it that way in her drowsy state. For a moment, she wondered if she should just take them out, fearing that she probably looked ridiculous.

However, just like yesterday, she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice her boss enter the office. Hidan immediately noticed his little assistant standing in front of the coffee maker, seemingly unaware of his presence. Although her back was turned to him, she was a lovely sight. Her pigtails especially caught his interest, finding the look the be absolutely adorable on the young woman. Hidan's gaze moved lower, taking in her delightful hourglass figure as he silently approached her.

The coffee maker finished its brewing just as Hinata snapped out of her thoughts. Not noticing the older male standing right behind her, she reached up into the cabinet to retrieve a mug, her body only inches away from his. She then carefully poured the coffee into the chosen mug, making sure not to let a single drop spill on the counter. Only filling it slightly more than halfway, she put the pot back into its spot.

"Good job on not fucking spilling any this time around," Hidan remarked.

Hinata spun around, her lavender eyes slightly wide as she gazed at him with a startled expression. How did he keep managing to sneak up on her like that? Not only that, but he was so close to her... Today he was dressed in a gray suit with a white button up underneath. However, unlike yesterday, it was completely buttoned up, and he wore a black tie around his neck, looking more professional than casual.

"G-Good morning, H-Hidan-Sama," she stammered meekly, shakily picking up the steaming mug. "H-How are you?"

Hidan smirked, taking the coffee from her. "Not fucking bad, considering that you showed up. It's a good thing, too, because I'm going to be busy as hell today." He turned and headed towards his desk, taking a sip of the beverage without adding any alcohol to it this time around. Hinata suddenly regretted not filling the mug with more coffee, and was about to offer to when he spoke up again. "I have a meeting that I must attend, so I'm going to be gone for a few hours. I have a list of things that I need you to do while I'm gone."

"O-Okay," Hinata agreed, slowly making her way to him as he picked up a sheet of paper. Upon reaching him, she realized that it was a list of written directions for the tasks that she would need to complete.

"There are three different documents on my desk that all need to be proofread. Once those are done, I need you to fax them to the list of numbers I wrote down for you. Two of them are going to need to be sent to multiple numbers, so make sure you do that properly. Once you're done with that, I want you to go through all the paperwork in that file cabinet for anything that was from last year. It's all junk that I don't need and want to get rid of. Gather up all that paperwork and shred it. Or burn it for all I fucking care. Those other two bookcases need to be organized as well, so work on those as well. I should be back before you're done, and then we'll go from there. Sound good?" Hidan asked with a smirk, almost like he was challenging her.

"Yes, Hidan-Sama," Hinata murmured in response.

"Good girl." The silver-haired male drained the rest of the coffee in a single long gulp, wincing slightly from the burning sensation. "Fuck, I'm going to need more caffeine if I'm going to be dealing with those assholes at the conference."

His assistant quickly took his empty mug and refilled it with coffee, this time filling it up three-quarters of the way. Upon returning it to Hidan, feeling a slight twitch of disbelief when he nonchalantly topped it off with Bailey's. She hoped that he wouldn't end up inebriated for his meeting. Then again, he seemed to know better, as he only added a shot's worth into his cup.

"If you have any questions, ask Shizune. Though I think you'll be able to handle it just fine," he added with a flirtatious tone, his eyes drawing her in.

Hinata blushed and gave him a brief nod. "Y-Yes, sir. Good luck with your meeting."

"Luck has nothing to do with it," he replied, smirking. "Just an endless supply of patience. Behave yourself while I'm gone, Hinata."

"Umm, y-yes, Hidan-Sama." She dropped her gaze, nervously poking her fingers together. _Behave myself? What does he mean by that?_

He grabbed a manila folder off his desk, taking a quick peek at its contents. Satisfied, he headed to the door, giving Hinata one last lingering glance. "See you later." With that he was gone, leaving the blushing young woman alone.

Hinata exhaled, trying to calm herself a bit. Already a nervous person, her anxiety always seemed so much worse whenever she was around Hidan. Was it because he intimidated her? That was probably the main reason, but definitely not the only one. The way he looked at her with those violet eyes made her spine tingle, and not exactly in a bad way.

_"Damn, Hinata's got herself a sexy boss."_ Tenten's words echoed in her mind, and she hastily went to work, trying to ignore that taunt in her head.

It didn't take long for Hinata to proofread the three documents that Hidan had instructed her to do. Like the one from the day before, they were full of spelling and grammatical errors, as well as a few swears here and there. However, the sentence structure wasn't quite as bad, as he hadn't made as many run-on sentences or fragments. Some improvement was better than none.

Hinata then faxed those documents, making sure to abide by the listings that her boss had left for her. One letter in particular was sent to seven different fax numbers alone. However, even still, she had finished that amount of work in only an hour. From there, she went through the file cabinet and went through each and every folder, taking out the old paperwork that Hidan requested destroyed. She shredded every last unimportant sheet, filling about half of the wastebasket.

Wondering how much time had passed, Hinata looked at the clock. "9:45, huh..." She still had over two hours until her lunch break at noon, and she wanted to get as much work done as possible by then. It could be hours before Hidan returned, though he made it sound as though he would be back before she finished her workload anyway.

The only other thing he had specifically told her to do was to categorize the other two bookcases. Great. At least she had worn flats today instead of heels. Fortunately, the bookcases were smaller than the one she'd arranged the day before, so she wouldn't be stuck arranging the damn books for four hours. Maybe three. Two and a half if she was really lucky.

By the time 12:00 rolled around, she was nearly halfway done with the second case. Part of her wanted to continue and get it over and done with, but another part of her was screaming for her to take her break. God knew she needed it. With a tired sigh, Hinata grabbed her purse and headed out of the office, making sure to at least move the books still on the floor so that they weren't strewn all over the place.

Shizune had already left to go take her lunch break, most likely in the cafeteria on the fourth floor. Yesterday, Hinata had been too nervous to meet anyone else, so she had simply left and ate at a nearby café. The lunch break itself was an hour long, though she would most likely return sooner. In no mood to leave the building, Hinata simply took the elevator down to the fourth floor, trying to keep her nerves at bay.

The cafeteria was a massive room filled with several tables, with many different food kiosks all around the walls. Hinata had never seen such a large cafeteria, especially one with so many food choices. There was a salad bar, sushi, ramen, pizza, burgers, bento box lunches for sale, and countless other options. A coffee kiosk took up half of one wall due to such high customer demands, and there was even a small ice cream stand as well.

"This place has everything," Hinata murmured, slowly making her way into the room.

Hundreds of employees were standing in lines, sitting at tables, walking around to find their friends, or even just standing in one particular area as they chatted happily amongst themselves. The tables themselves could fit over twenty people, though there were smaller ones designed especially for smaller groups.

She almost thought about turning around and getting back in the elevator. There were just too many people for her comfort. Yet before she had a chance, she was suddenly approached by two females around her age. One was a pretty blond who kept her long hair in a ponytail, while the other had shoulder-length pink hair pushed back out of her face with a red headband. Both were dressed in business-casual attire, though their outfits were a bit on the more revealing side.

"H-Hello," Hinata said awkwardly, unsure of what to say when they stopped in front of her.

They were quiet for a few seconds before the blond spoke up. "Haven't seen you around here before. I take it as you're new?"

"Y-Yes, today's my second day," Hinata replied, struggling not to stammer.

"Which department are you?" The pinkette asked. "By the way, I'm Sakura and this is Ino."

"I'm Hinata. Nice to meet to you," the indigo-haired woman murmured politely. "And, umm, I'm not exactly in a 'department' so to speak."

Ino quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well...I'm, uh, the CEO's personal assistant." Hinata felt even more nervous as they stared at her disbelief. Things were getting really uncomfortable.

"You're the CEO's new assistant?" Sakura asked with a laugh. "No, seriously. What do you really do?"

Hinata's face heated up in embarrassment. "N-No, it's true. I am Hidan-Sama's assistant."

Disbelief was replaced with envious frowns, and the Hyuuga desperately wished to be anywhere else at that moment.

"You better make sure you don't fuck up," Ino informed her, a bitter tone in her voice. "The last guy who pissed off Hidan-Sama got demoted to Copy Guy. The person before that got fired."

"I-I see," Hinata mumbled, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Well, umm, it was nice meeting you two. I better get going." She turned and rushed towards the exit of the cafeteria before either of the two women could respond. However, despite her departure, she could still sense their searing glares.

On her way out, she heard Ino mutter, "Lucky bitch."

This was followed by Sakura snickering. "She won't last a week."

Upon entering the elevator, Hinata let out a sigh, rubbing her temples. That had taken more out of her than she had expected, and she suddenly no longer felt hungry. After that, she doubted that she would be visiting the cafeteria again anytime soon.

Shizune was obviously still gone, since the entire building was currently at lunch. Hinata knocked on Hidan's office door, wondering if he'd returned. When there was no response, she entered the room, finding it empty.

"He's still not back," she murmured softly. Then again, she'd only been gone for a few minutes, so it really wasn't all that shocking.

Getting right back to work, Hinata spent the remainder of the next half hour finishing up her work on the bookshelves. Hidan still hadn't returned, even after she'd put the final book on the shelf. What should she do, now that her assigned workload was complete? Cleaning seemed like the best option, especially since she was too afraid to do anything else without her boss's permission.

The young woman dusted the shelves, cleaned up the coffee area and mini bar, and basically tidied up anything that looked to be out of place. She avoided touching Hidan's desk, remembering his words not to mess around with anything on it. In less than a half hour, the whole place had been perfectly organized, and Hinata looked around to admire her work. She noticed a stray sheet of paper had somehow slipped underneath her desk and went to retrieve it. Crawling under the opening, she reached to pick it up, leaning forward as she did so.

At that very moment, the office door swung open and an unhappy Hidan stepped into the room. The very first thing he noticed was his assistant, whom was on her hands and knees trying to retrieve something. He stared at her bottom, feeling himself becoming aroused at the sight. Seconds later, Hinata moved back out from under her desk, the sheet of paper in her hand.

"H-Hello, Hidan-Sama," she stammered, flashing him a nervous smile. "How w-was your meeting, sir?"

The silver-haired male rolled his eyes. "It fucking sucked. As you can see, I got stuck there longer than I was expecting. I'm bullshit."

Hinata looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry..."

"It's whatever," he muttered as he stormed over to his desk, angrily slamming a folder down onto it. "So how much shit did you get done?"

"I, umm, finished everything you asked of me," she answered him, shyly approaching him. "B-But since you were a bit late, I didn't know what else to do, so I cleaned a bit."

Hidan took a gaze around the room, finding everything clean and in order. Only his desk remained a cluttered mess, which was exactly how he wanted it.

"I see... Did you even take your fucking lunch break?" he inquired, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"W-Well, uh...n-no, I wasn't hungry," his assistant murmured softly, dropping her gaze.

"Even if you don't eat, you should've still rested." The older male walked over to her, loosening his godforsaken tie in the process. Stupid thing was damn near strangling him. "I wouldn't want you to over-exert yourself.

Hinata's face heated up as he stopped right in front of her, his muscular frame towering over her petite one. "I-I'm sorry, Hidan-Sama. I only-" She went quiet when Hidan gently tilted her face up, forcing her to meet his gaze. Her lavender eyes were filled with apprehensiveness and her innocent, angelic face turned a light shade of pink.

"Don't fucking apologize," he told her with a smirk. "You're such a good little assistant..."

Hinata was frozen in her spot, a pleasant shiver going down her spine. His fingers were firm, yet gentle at the same time as he lightly held her chin. She wondered if he could hear just how loud her heart was pounding, as it felt as though it would burst out through her chest at any moment.

"You've worked so hard today. Why don't you take the rest of the day off," Hidan suggested, amused at how she was blushing. It really was quite cute.

"B-But Hidan-Sama," Hinata tried to protest.

"But what? You did everything I asked you to do, and you even made the place fucking clean. Don't worry, I'm going to pay you for the entire fucking day. Go home and relax. I'll see you first thing in the morning, Hina-Chan." He released his light hold on her, though the smirk was still permeating on his handsome face.

His indigo-haired assistant nodded meekly. "Y-Yes, H-Hidan-Sama." Feeling dizzy and light-headed, she quickly gathered up her purse and headed out the door. His touch had left her head spinning, and that little nickname he'd given her caused her to blush even more. As she descended down the elevator, she leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes. She could still almost feel his touch, and by the time she'd reached her car, her heartbeat had hardly slowed down at all.

Hinata took a cold shower that afternoon.

**Yes, boring ass fucking chapter! But the next one will be more exciting and have more interaction. I will be the first to say that this chapter was rather suckish, but I felt that it was necessary and I don't want to go 'too fast'. Please review and the next chapter will be out in a week or so (the more reviews I get, the more likely I am to work on it more quickly)**


	4. Chapter Four: Assistant Responsibilities

**Ugh, this week has been fucking rough. I tell ya, not having a damn car is brutal. Especially considering that I've been having to walk to freaking work every day in 90 degree weather. It takes an hour for me to walk there... I have a sunburn... BUT ANYWAY! *calms down slightly* I finally updated this damn story. This chapter is more exciting than the last. And there's cake. Well, there _was_... *guiltily wipes crumbs off of face*. Anyway, please review and let me how you liked this chapter while I go look for more cake. I shall send you some if you leave me a review. Unless I eat it of course.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Or the characters. Just the random, unimportant OCs that are needed for a pointless thirty-second window.**

_**Sweet Temptations**_

**Chapter Four: Assistant Responsibilities**

The alarm clock buzzed noisily, only to be shut off by a rather sleepy Hinata. She hadn't slept well during the night, lying awake for hours as she desperately attempted to ignore the frenzied thoughts in her mind. Thoughts of her boss. Hidan had touched her in such an affectionate way, and she could almost feel his fingers gently cupping her chin to make her look up at him. She blushed feverishly at the memory and immediately headed into the shower, hoping the water would at least snap her out of her day-dreamy mood.

Twenty minutes later, Hinata emerged from the bathroom in only a towel. She entered her bedroom, needing an outfit for her third day of work. To her confusion, she had less items to choose from than she'd originally thought. There were only a single skirt and a pair of black dress pants. The skirt was black and rather short, too short for Hinata's comfort level. Unfortunately for her, the pants were missing the button fastener, much to her dismay.

"But these are brand new," she mumbled, frowning as she inspected the article. "I haven't even worn these yet."

After desperately rummaging through the rest of her closet, it was clear that she had nothing else appropriate for work. The limited amount of clothing she owned was mostly casual, not suitable for such a prestigious company.

"But I can't wear this..." Hinata sighed and inspected the skirt, remembering that the two women she'd spoken to in the cafeteria had worn skirts just as short. There had been plenty of other women dressed similarly. Still, it didn't feel right for Hinata to wear something so...revealing. Then again, what choice did she have at that point?

Hinata chose a short-sleeved lilac button-up top, its silky material clinging to her a bit more than she'd prefer. She hurriedly put on her flats, taking one last look in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable. Today she'd kept her hair flowing freely down her back, just as she did on her first day. Satisfied enough to the point where she felt comfortable leaving her apartment, she headed to her car and began her usually ten-minute drive to _Akatsuki Enterprises._

Although she'd given herself twenty minutes to get there, it seemed that some cruel force in the world had decided to make traffic much heavier than usual. Some idiot had been intelligent to run a red light, striking another car in the process. Because of the accident, more than half of the road was blocked off, making travel that much more frustrating and time-consuming. She waited in bumper-to-bumper traffic for awhile, her anxiety increasing as the minutes ticked by. It was only her third day of work, and she was already going to be late. Why did these things always happen to her?

Hinata pulled her cell phone out of her purse and quickly dialed the number to the company. She wanted to make sure that her boss knew she was running late, and calling was the only way to get that message through. After waiting a few agonizing seconds, a friendly and somewhat familiar voice answered.

"Akatsuki Enterprises. How may I assist you today?" the woman on the other end asked.

"Umm, hello," Hinata replied awkwardly, not sure how to go about the call. "M-My name is Hyuuga Hinata, and, uh, I am the CEO's new assistant...Um... Could you please have a message sent to him that I am running late but will be there shortly?"

"Sure, not a problem," the woman answered in a sugary sweet voice. "I will make sure to relay the message."

Hinata smiled, relieved. "Thank you so much. Have a nice day." Seconds after she ended the call, her cell phone rang.

Still stuck in the insanely slow traffic, she reluctantly answered the call, though she absolutely hating talking on the phone while driving. Then again, not moving didn't exactly count as full-blown driving...

"Hello?" she answered tiredly, wishing that the traffic would miraculously just clear up.

"Morning," Tenten said cheerfully on the phone. "How are you today?"

Hinata sighed. "I'm stuck in horrible traffic, so I'm going to be late for work. And it's only my third day..."

"Eh, everyone gets stuck in traffic at some point. I'm sure you won't get into too much trouble," Tenten assured her. "Oh! I almost forgot! I found a picture of your boss on the company's website. He's freaking hot!"

"He is good-looking," Hinata mildly agreed, inching forward at a snail's pace.

Tenten snorted. "No, Hinata. He is not _good-looking_. He's _hot_. And you're lucky enough where you get to spend your entire day with the guy. How does he look from behind?"

"What? Why do you ask?" the Hyuuga inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, does he has a nice butt?" the brunette asked bluntly. "If he does, you should take a picture of it and save it in your phone."

Hinata turned bright red at the suggestion. "He's my boss! I-I can't do something like that. What are you, crazy?"

"Maybe," Tenten remarked nonchalantly. "But anyway, I'll let you go so that you can get to work. I recommend using a rocket launcher to clear a path."

"No, my rocket launcher is currently in the shop. But thanks for the advice," Hinata said with a laugh. "I'll call you later tonight to let you know how it goes. Bye."

"See ya."

The phone call ended, and she carelessly tossed the phone onto the passenger's seat. After fifteen more minutes of agonizingly slow traffic, Hinata finally arrived at Akatsuki Enterprises. She parked her car and hurried inside the building, her breathing sporadic as she rushed to the elevator. It was almost quarter past eight, meaning she was nearly fifteen minutes late. She prayed that Hidan received that message.

The elevator ascended its way up the building, feeling much slower than she remembered. When she made it to the floor, Shizune was seated at her desk outside the office.

"I'm sorry, but the CEO is unavailable at the moment," Shizune spoke into the phone, giving a brief wave to Hinata. "I will leave him a message, but I can't guarantee when he will be able to get back to you."

Hinata hesitantly approached the door, feeling sick with anxiety. She softly knocked, and it was a few seconds before she heard any response.

"Who the fuck is it!?" Hidan did not sound happy. Not good.

Before the young woman could respond, the door was viciously yanked open, and she came face to face with a very angry-looking Hidan.

"You're late," he hissed, moving aside to let her in. "Come on."

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, Hidan-Sama," she murmured timidly as she entered the office, hearing him shut the door behind her. When she turned around, he was gazing at her with a mixture of irritation and curiosity.

"You're fifteen minutes late," Hidan pointed out. "I don't tolerate tardiness."

Hinata shrank back at his harsh tone. "Y-Yes, sir... My apologies..."

"Care to explain why you couldn't be bothered to show up on fucking time?" He stepped closer to her, towering over his frightened assistant.

Trying to keep herself from stammering even more, Hinata took a deep breath and tried to speak calmly. "There was an accident and I got stuck in traffic. It only takes me ten minutes to get here, but today it took me over a half hour. I called the company and left a message for them to give to you, sir."

Hidan quirked an eyebrow. "I didn't get any fucking messages. Who the hell did you speak to?"

"I-I don't know," she admitted, dropping her gaze to the floor. "But whoever it was told me that she would make sure you got the message. I really am sorry, Hidan-Sama..."

"I'll have to fucking look into that," he muttered, still not sounding too pleased. "But if that's the fucking case, I suppose I can't too fucking pissed off at you. People don't know how to fucking drive apparently." The silver-haired male looked at the young woman for a few seconds, taking in her appearance. That skirt she was wearing was much shorter than the last two she'd worn, and it was tighter. Her top few buttons of her blouse were unfastened, though he figured that it hadn't been purposely left that way. "Hinata. Look at me."

The indigo-haired woman reluctantly looked up, her pretty lavender eyes locking with his violet ones. She was trembling a bit, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Was she afraid of getting fired? Or was she afraid of him?

"I can excuse you for being late this time," Hidan spoke up again. "Usually I fire those who don't show up on time, but I'll make an exception for you, Hina-Chan." He had used that little nickname again, causing her to blush lightly.

"Th-thank you, Hidan-Sama," Hinata murmured softly, hugging herself. By doing so increased the amount of cleavage she was showing, though she seemed oblivious of that little fact.

Hidan sighed, reaching down to lightly touch her soft, flawless cheek. "Why are you so fucking tempting?" he muttered, as if wondering aloud.

Hinata bristled, gazing into his eyes with a shocked expression. "Umm..." She was at a loss for words, and his touch alone made her feel somewhat light-headed. It was becoming too much for her.

"I can't fucking stay mad at you," Hidan continued, his eyes greedily taking in her soft, delicate features. "I won't discipline you for this. But now I expect you to make sure you meet every last one of my demands. Do you have a problem with that?" he added, a challenging tone in his deep voice.

"N-No, sir," Hinata replied obediently. "I will do everything I can to make sure you have everything you need, Hidan-Sama."

A grin spread across his handsome features. "Good. I need something right now." With that he lowered his face to hers, catching his little assistant off guard. He crashed his lips against her soft pink ones, earning a surprised gasp from her. One of his hands tangled itself in her hair, feeling the silky locks in his fingers. His other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he kissed her.

Hinata found herself pinned against the wall, unable to resist as her boss deepened the kiss. Her hands fluttered up to his chest, and when they finally parted, she simply gazed up at him in shock. He had just kissed her. Her boss had really just kissed her.

"H-Hidan-Sama..."

Hidan smirked. "I told you that you have certain responsibilities to make sure I get everything I need. _Everything_." His arm was still wrapped around her tiny waist, holding onto her petite form.

"Y-Yes, s-sir," she managed to squeak out, her face turning from pink to red as she trembled lightly in his hold.

The silver-haired man chuckled softly, amused by her blush. It was adorable to see her so flustered and embarrassed, and with those wide, moonlight eyes gazing up at him, how was it possible for him to resist? The outfit she'd chosen only made his desire that much more obvious. She was just too cute.

A gentle knock on the door interrupted their moment, and Hidan reluctantly let go of Hinata. He made his way towards the door, a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

Hinata barely registered when Hidan cracked the door open enough to speak with Shizune, who had knocked to inform him about an appointment he had later that afternoon. The kiss had left her head spinning and her knees weak, and she leaned against the wall in an attempt to steady herself. She lightly touched her lips, which were still tingling from that smoldering kiss. She remembered her first kiss from two years ago, but it was nothing in comparison to the one Hidan had given her. It was been so rough, yet so passionate at the same time. Her heart was racing, and for a moment she thought that she might have a heart attack.

"Will you be available at three today?" Shizune questioned. "Uchiha-San wanted to discuss something with you."

"Ugh, that dickhead again? Fucking Madara... Yeah, I'll be here. But no more appointments after four today. I have some paperwork to finish and don't want to deal with anyone else at that time," Hidan explained, keeping the door mostly closed during the conversation. "If anything comes up, let me know."

Hinata took a few shaky steps forward, still feeling dizzy. The kiss had sent her over the edge, and unfortunately for her, her old habit of fainting kicked in. She collapsed just as Hidan shut and locked the door, vaguely noticing him rushing over to her as darkness surrounded her.

After a little while, Hinata slowly regained consciousness due to someone lightly shaking her and repeating her name. With a few quiet moans, her eyes gradually opened, and she saw a concerned-looking Hidan gazing down at her. He was on his knees beside her, cradling her in his arms.

"Are you okay? What the fuck just happened?" he asked her.

Hinata blinked, disoriented. "Umm..." Realizing that she had passed out right in front of her boss, she suddenly felt humiliated all over again. Why did she have to embarrass herself in front of him every single day? The universe apparently hated her.

"Are you alright?" Hidan asked her again, genuinely looking worried about her. "You scared the shit out of me when you just fell like that. Are you narcoleptic or something?"

"N-No," she replied meekly, unable to look him in the eye as she tried to get up. However, Hidan kept his hold on her, not wanting her to faint again from moving too quickly.

"Then what happened?" he questioned. "Why did you faint?"

Hinata continued to stammer and murmur a vague response. "I-It h-happens when I, uh, get t-too, um..."

A cocky grin spread across Hidan's handsome face as realization set in. "Did you faint because I kissed you?"

"Umm..." She was too mortified to admit it, though it didn't seem necessary for her to word out loud. Hidan already had it figured out.

"Damn, I've never made a woman faint before just by fucking kissing her," he said, greatly amused. "You're the first."

_Somebody just kill me now..._ Hinata was unable to keep eye contact with him.

Hidan chuckled. "You get embarrassed way too fucking easy, Hina-Chan. I'm just wondering what'll happen if I do something more than just kissing you..."

Those words caused Hinata to look back up to the older man, who leaned down closer to her. Hidan pressed his lips against hers again, kissing her for the second time. Despite her shock, Hinata eventually relaxed and gave into his affections, responding with her own much softer kisses. Hidan smirked, gently laying her down as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He hovered over her, lost in the heat of the moment as they continued their lustful exchanges.

After about another minute, Hidan briefly pulled back, his violet orbs staring into Hinata's lavender ones. "So are you willing to make sure I get everything I need? Every last fucking detail?" he growled into her ear, nibbling on it.

"Y-Yes, Hidan-Sama," she replied breathlessly as he nipped at her. "Mmm..."

Hidan grinned deviously. "Good." He held onto her tightly, crashing his lips down onto hers. They were so soft and sweet, just begging to be ravished. He wanted her. Needed her.

_It's too fucking risky to do it here._ That nagging little voice in his head pissed him off more than anything else. Screw his conscience. He had the young woman right where he wanted her, and he was not about to stop anytime soon.

_And what if someone walks in? Didn't think of that, you dumbass. Not everyone knocks..._ Yeah, but Shizune would not allow anyone to come in without permission. _You might be the CEO, but your dad owns the damn company. He'll barge in without any reservations._ It was true. Nobody in their right mind would stop him, including Shizune. He did as he pleased, which was probably where Hidan got his arrogance from in the first place.

"Fuck," he muttered angrily. _Looks like the fun will have to wait. For now at least..._

**The pervert in me enjoyed writing that. At first I thought I was moving too fast. And then I said 'Screw it! I'm not waiting 15 freaking chapters to get to the action!" And so I wrote that scene. More smutty situations are awaiting in future chapters, including some lemons, which I'm going to try to be a bit more creative than usual. I've got some naughty ideas, hehe... But anyway, please review and cool it on the insults of how I'm moving too fast. They need to get closer, people! And I'm just the psychotic weirdo for that job! And there is no cake left! It was a lie! XD But I will send you a photo of the cake before I ate it as a thank you for your reviews.**


	5. Chapter Five: Sexual Tension

**So I finally updated again, even though I kind of wish I could update more often. This whole '1 chapter every week' is kinda annoying, but oh well, shit happens. I wish I had more time to write and less time having to deal with freaking annoying people in my house bugging the crap out of me. Anyway, this chapter is more on the smutty side, so I hope you like it. Please review!**

_**Sweet Temptations**_

**Chapter Five: Sexual Tension**

Hidan spent more time watching his assistant work than doing actual work himself. He had reluctantly allowed Hinata to begin her tasks, not wanting to get overly excited. Besides, the poor girl probably would've fainted again if he'd kept up with what he was doing earlier. Still though, his arousal tormented him even after releasing her from the floor. He couldn't stop staring at her smooth legs, watching as her short, tight skirt rode up a bit more each time she reached up for something. And due to her short stature, she was reaching up constantly. No matter how many times she tried to tug the article back down a bit more, it simply rode up again soon after.

The man's eyes traveled upward, stopping at her sizable bust. For such a small girl, she had quite a large rack, showing off a bit of cleavage whenever she bent forward. He couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from her twin mounds, knowing damn well that Hinata was catching his stares. She was too shy to say anything, but the redness in her face showcased just how modest she felt.

"Hina-Chan, will you come here for me?" Hidan requested with a calm seductive undertone.

Hinata nervously approached the desk. "Yes, Hidan-Sama?"

"I was just wondering...what color are your panties?" He asked with an amused smirk.

"W-W-What?" the young woman squeaked, her eyes wide. _Did he really just ask her that?_

"What color are you wearing under those clothes?" His resistance was gradually crumbling, but at that point he honestly didn't give a damn. "I want to know."

Hinata's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, and she began to stammer. "Umm...they're, uh..."

Hidan rose from his seat, his grin growing more apparent. "They're what?" He moved over to her, placing his hands on her waist. "Tell me..." He leaned down and planted a kiss on her neck, his lips lingering a moment to nip at the delicate skin.

"Mmm..." Hinata's breath hitched from a particularly harsh nip. "W-White..." Oh, hell!

"I see..." Without moving his head from her neck, he brought up one hand and used two fingers to effortlessly pop open two of the buttons on her top.

"H-Hidan-Sama?" She murmured softly, putting her hands on his hips to keep herself steady.

He smirked, tracing the now-deeper neckline, his finger barely touching the lace of her snow-white bra. "Yes?"

"W-We shouldn't be doing this," she gasped, feeling him slide a single finger down the cup. "What if s-s-someone finds out?"

"Don't worry, Hina-Chan. This will be our little secret," he whispered into her ear, his fingertip now grazing her nipple and causing her to jump. "Fuck, I want you..."

Hinata squirmed and twisted as he teased the warm, stiff peak, whimpering in both embarrassment and pleasure. She inadvertently pressed herself up to him to relieve the light, teasing touch. By doing so, she felt a certain part of his anatomy poking against her stomach, and that seemed to be Hidan's cue to stop. He reluctantly withdrew his hand, longing to touch her sweet skin again. Why the hell did he have to do actual work during the day? He should have a damn assistant to do the stupid work for him so that he could enjoy himself. He then realized the stupidity of that notion. It was his _assistant_ who he was trying to enjoy in the first place. Idiot.

"Umm, Hidan-Sama," Hinata timidly spoke up after a few moments of silence, wanting to break the tension. "I-Is there anything you want me to do for you?"

_Yeah, get on your knees and blow me,_ he thought. "Well, you cleaned up most of the place yesterday and I don't have any shit for you to proofread. I have some paperwork to do, even though I really don't feel like dealing with it. Why don't you take a look around the fucking building and get familiar with the place? There will be times that I need you to go to other floors to either deliver or retrieve something for me."

"So, I should go to every single floor?" she questioned, remembering just how many of them there actually were.

"Fuck it, why not? Got nothing better to do, unless you just want to polish the fucking bookshelves or something," he remarked with a laugh.

Hinata nervously poked her fingers together. "I don't mind polishing the bookshelves..." After dealing with those two women yesterday in the cafeteria, she was reluctant to meet anyone else. Sure, it was highly unlikely that everyone in the building was like that, but even still, she was really not in the mood to find out. "Unless you really want me to go look around the building."

Hearing the note of dread in her voice, Hidan raised an eyebrow. "You sound like you really don't want to fucking go. Did something happen?"

"No, nothing," she told him, which wasn't a lie. Nothing bad did happen, she just had social anxiety. It really didn't help when other people were bitchy like Sakura and Ino.

"Don't want to leave my side?" Hidan quipped, enjoying the bashfulness she was displaying. "That's fine by me. Now I get to stare at your sweet little body as much as I want."

"W-Where is the polish?" Hinata asked, trying to change the subject.

The silver-haired man snickered. "I'm just fucking with you. I don't have any damn polish in here. Besides, I don't think I've ever had those fucking things polished before anyway. Just wet a rag or something and get all the dust and shit off. There should be some under the fucking coffee station. Oh, and Hina-Chan, make sure you get all the hard to reach spots," he added with a suggestive smile.

"Yes, sir," she replied quietly as she walked over to the coffee area.

She opened the cabinet underneath the counter to find a few items such as extra filters, sugar packets, stirrers, and a few small white hand towels. Hinata took two of them, leaving the rest underneath. She ran warm water over one of them and kept the other dry, trying not to let her nerves get the best of her. However, Hidan had already turned his attention back to his paperwork, and he looked like he was jotting down some notes on one piece of paper. It was likely that she would be proofreading the document for him later, correcting all the usual mistakes. In the meantime, she busied herself by wiping up and down the sides of the first bookcase.

"Don't fucking bother taking all the books off," Hidan told her without looking up from his work. "It'll take you forever if you do it that way. Just wipe in front of them."

"A-Alright." Hinata carefully cleaned the shelves, trying not to get the books wet as she did so.

The next two hours dragged by painfully slow, neither of them saying much to each other. The tension was so thick that it could've been cut with a knife, and Hinata caught herself glancing at the older man every so often. Hidan was too concentrated on his paperwork to notice, muttering obscenities to himself. He picked up the phone and made a few phone calls, most of them brief and lasting less than a minute. They were all seemingly related, and the more calls he made, the more frustrated he seemed.

"Doesn't anyone know how to do their fucking job?" he growled, scribbling something out on his paper. "Fucking morons."

Hinata remained quiet, taking her time to properly clean all three of the bookcases. She even wiped down the legs of the two couches, her desk, the coffee area, and even the mini bar, making sure to rinse the towel with clean water every so often. She would then dry each area with the other towel, until finally everything with the exception of Hidan's was clean. Maybe later she would wipe it down for him, but for now, that seemed like a bad idea.

The man was getting more and more irritable as the minutes passed. Hinata assumed it was because of the stresses of completing his work, not realizing that it was partially because of her. Hidan had purposely kept his eyes averted away from his assistant, knowing that he would've ripped her clothes off if he kept staring. Maybe he should've had her take a tour of the building, rather than driving himself crazy with his own lust. It got to the point where he couldn't even concentrate anymore. Maybe repeatedly slamming his head against the wall would help.

"Hidan-Sama, are you alright?" Hinata asked, her pretty face filled with concerned. "You look really stressed out. Can I get you anything?"

"No," he snapped more harshly than he anticipated, causing the young woman to flinch. "I'm just not in the fucking mood for this shit right now. I need to get the hell out of here for a little while. This stupid paperwork can wait." With that, Hidan rose from his seat and headed towards the door.

"Shall I continue cleaning, sir?" his assistant inquired, though there was hardly anything left to be done.

Hidan shook his head. "No, you're coming with me. Let's go."

He wanted her to come with him? Hinater wondered why, but did not question his demand. She followed him out the door, passing a fleeting glance over to Shizune.

"I'm going out for awhile, Shizune," Hidan carelessly informed her. "I'll be back before fucking Madara shows up." He strode towards the elevator, and Hinata walked briskly to keep up with him.

"Umm, w-where are we going?" she asked him as they entered the elevator.

"Not fucking sure," he admitted nonchalantly as the doors closed. "I just need to get the hell out of here for awhile and calm the fuck down before I kill someone."

As they descended down the building, Hinata couldn't help but feel guilty. She wondered if it actually was his work that was irritating him, and not her. He seemed very moody and impatient for one thing, yet had requested for her to tag along. Her thoughts were interrupted when the elevator suddenly stopped, halting somewhere between the fourteenth and fifteenth floors.

"Hey, what the hell?" Hidan pushed the DOWN button again, finding it unresponsive. "Ah, you gotta fucking be kidding me! This is the third time this damn month that it's gotten fucking stuck!" The man definitely had one hell of a temper, that was for sure.

Hinata noticed the red EMERGENCY button pressed it, hoping that it would be of some help. Seconds after pushing it, a voice was heard over the intercom.

"Hi there! How may I assist you today?" A cheerful man's voice came through.

Hidan's eyes suddenly narrowed as he recognized the voice right off the bat. "Tobi! What the fuck do you think you're doing? You're supposed to be waiting by that stupid copier, not the technical room. Where's Deidara?"

"He's in the bathroom, so I answered instead!" Tobi replied happily. "Is there something wrong?"

The silver-haired man's eye twitched. "No, I just pressed the button for shits and giggles," he remarked sarcastically.

"Okay then. Have a nice day, sir," his oblivious employee responded, about to cut off the dispatch.

"I'm screwing with you, you idiot!" Hidan snarled, his hands clenched into fists. "Anyway, the fucking elevator is stuck again. I need you to send Sasori to fix the damn thing."

"Oh, Sasori had to run out and won't be back for at least an hour," Tobi informed him. "He said something about getting some supplies to fix up the elevator since it's been getting stuck. If I were you, I'd use the stairs, Hidan-Sama."

Hidan growled. "I _am_ in the elevator, dumbass. Just have Sasori come and fix this as soon as he gets back."

"Okay, will do, sir!"

Another voice suddenly cut in, berating Tobi over the intercom. "What the hell do you think you're doing in here!? I told you a million times to stay out, un!"

"But Deidara Sempai, you were in the bathroom for a loooong time, so I figured that I would do you a favor and find out who was pushing the button in the elevator. And by the way, is that your magazine on the floor right there? Why is the woman on the cover topless?" Tobi inquired with a clueless tone.

"Th-that's not mine, un!" Deidara feverishly denied.

"Then why are you putting it in your desk?"

"Shut up!"

Hidan was ready to kill them both. "Would you two shut the fuck up already!? Deidara, I'm stuck in the damn elevator, so have Sasori get his ass back here as soon as possible to fix it. I have a meeting at three and if I miss it, somebody's going to fucking die," he hissed, venom in his voice.

"I will call him, sir," Deidara responded nervously. "I'm going to end the dispatch for now, but just press it again if you need to tell me anything, un. I'll let you know when I hear back from Sasori."

"Don't go anywhere!" Tobi added.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Hidan snarled right before the connection between them ended. He sighed and leaned against the door. "Well this is just fucking perfect."

Hinata nodded in understanding. "Is this the only elevator that sticks?"

"Yeah, and of course it's the only fucking one that goes to the top floor. The rest don't go any higher than the floor below us. Really fucking convenient, wouldn't you say?" he remarked dryly.

"Well, I'm sure they'll fix it before your meeting starts, Hidan-Sama." _Hopefully,_ she thought to herself.

Hidan snorted in contempt. "It's not like I really care about it. Just fucking Madara wanted to come here and bitch about something stupid most likely. He's one of the biggest fucking pains I have to deal with. Him and that Danzo bastard," he muttered under his breath. "But anyway, I don't want you around when that fucker shows up this afternoon."

"I understand," Hinata murmured softly, dropping her gaze.

"No, you really don't understand. I saw the way he looked at you, and then he had the fucking balls to try to get you to work for him. I don't want that piece of shit anywhere near you. You're mine, and only mine," he added firmly. "And if I catch him looking at you like that again, I might just rip his fucking eyes out and shove them us his ass."

Hinata looked up at him again, a light blush staining her cheeks. _His?_ She didn't exactly dislike the sound of that. It sent a strange shiver down her spine at the thought, and she felt as though she had a bunch of butterflies fluttering around in her chest. He wasn't wrong. She was, after all, _his_ assistant.

Hidan stared at her for a moment, the gears in his head turning. There were no cameras installed in the elevator, nor could they be heard over the intercom unless he pressed the button again. The walls and elevator doors were quite thick and rather soundproof, and nobody would be able to walk in on them. He smirked wickedly at the realization, taking a step closer to his shy assistant.

"It looks like we're going to be stuck here for quite awhile," he mused. "And I tend to get bored easily. What do you plan on doing to keep me entertained?"

Hinata stared up at him, bewildered. "W-What do you mean, sir?" _Entertain?_

With a low chuckle, Hidan moved even closer to her, his muscular form towering over her. He put his hands on her shoulders, gently but firmly running them down her arms, and then placing them on her slim waist. He pulled her closer to him, leaning down so that his lips brushed up against the shell of her ear.

"You tell me," he breathed, causing her to tremble in his arms.

The young woman hesitantly reached up, bringing her delicate fingers up to his cheek. Her touch was shy and tentative, as if she was afraid of displeasing him. Hidan, however, groaned quietly, enjoying the warmth of her fingers against his skin. Even such a slight touch drove him mad, but this time, there was no one around to bother them.

All at once Hinata found herself pushed up against the wall, with Hidan's lips crushed against hers. The abruptness had caught her by surprise, by she felt herself relax in his embrace soon after. It felt good to be in his strong arms, and despite being the more-conservative type, she realized that she didn't want it to end. She responded with gentler kisses, but Hidan wasn't having any of that. He lustfully nipped at her lower lip, causing her to moan and whimper with desire. She could feel his hardness pressing up against her, making its presence known. Hidan moved his head down, nibbling on that sensitive spot on her neck. Hinata gasped, melting against him as he assaulted her creamy skin. She threw her head back, moaning a bit louder while he ravished her. His teeth lightly scraped against her, almost threatening to bite into her harder.

"Oh! Mmm...Hidan-Sama..." she moaned. Her breasts were pushed up against his hard torso, giving Hidan an even better view of her already noticeable cleavage.

Hidan pulled away long enough to hastily remove his blazer, feeling hot and restrained from it. His carelessly tossed it aside, impatiently pulling open his assistant's top. Once Hinata's shirt was completely unbuttoned, Hidan reached down to grab one of her breasts, his finger brushing her nipple through the thin lace.

Hinata whimpered, squirming a bit as his other arm wrapped around her waist, trapping her against him. His touch was teasing, but it wasn't long before he slipped his fingers down her bra to touch her bare skin. He pinched her nipple, causing Hinata to arch her back against him and having her nether regions brush up against his. The man was hard as a rock, and his arousal was still increasing.

"Now's the time to prove yourself to me, Hina-Chan," he told her seductively, rubbing his thumb over the stiff pink peak mercilessly. "Show me what you will do for me."

She looked up with lavender eyes that were half-lidded with desire. "Yes, Hidan-Sama."

**Meh, I feel like I'm directing one of those crappy late-night pornos that air on Cinemax. But that's okay, because it's not like I'm paying them. Then again, I'm not getting paid either...The next chapter will be much smuttier than this, just to give you a head's up. On that note, please review and I'll have the next chapter done some time next week.**


	6. Chapter Six: Hot and Heavy

**Yay, onto the next steamy chapter of my perverted little story. Without further annoying ramblings on my part, please enjoy. **

_**Sweet Temptations**_

**Chapter Six: Hot and Heavy**

Hinata leaned up and planted a soft kiss on Hidan's neck, her fingers slowly unfastening the rest of the buttons on his shirt. Her lips traveled down to his bare chest, where she proceeded to kiss him there as well. Her boss's shirt was completely unbuttoned seconds later, revealing his toned and chiseled chest. She looked down at him, her eyes skimming over his six-pack abs. Her thoughts were interrupted when Hidan roughly pulled her top off, whom discarded it on the floor. Her bra was unclipped and pulled away from her body soon after, leaving her upper half completely naked.

"Hidan-Sama," she gasped in surprise, trying to hug herself in modesty.

Hidan was having none of that, however, and he pried her arms away from the bountiful mounds that she was desperately trying to cover. "Don't be shy, Hina-Chan. I want to see them," he growled lustfully.

Unable to refuse the older male's demands, Hinata blushed profusely as he greedily took in everything. And she was only half naked. It was obvious that her boss liked what he saw, for his erection brushed up against her relentlessly.

"You're so fucking beautiful," Hidan absently murmured, wrapping an arm around her to lift her up closer to him. He used his free hand to reach down to grope at one of her breasts, massaging the large mound in his hand.

Hinata arched her back, moaning and trembling in his grasp. Her eyes were closed in bliss as he continued to touch her, hitching her breath when he pinched her pert nipple.

Hidan grinned deviously, enjoying the sounds of pleasure emitting from his adorable assistant. He leaned his head down and gave a teasing lick on her other nipple, causing her to shudder. His tongue continued to lap away at the stiff peak, all the while Hinata gasped and whimpered, clutching at his shoulders. The indigo-haired young woman squeaked when he gently nipped at the area with his teeth, and she unconsciously ground herself up against his nether regions.

"Mmm, Hidan-Sama..." Her nails dug into him through his shirt, and she suddenly wanted it off of him. "Please...let me... Oh!" He was nibbling and lightly suckling on her nipple now, nearly sending her over the edge. His hand had not stopped massaging her other breast, and he was deeply delighted by her responses.

"Let you what?" He had stopped sucking on her nipple, straightening himself up again as he smirked down at her petite form. "What do you want to do? Fucking show me." He released his hold on her, waiting expectantly for her to make her move.

After a brief hesitation, Hinata carefully removed the shirt from the silver-haired man's body, letting it fall to the floor. She ran her hands down his muscular torso, her trembling fingers tracing down his stomach. Her hands stopped at where his belt was, not daring to go any further.

"Just a little further," Hidan teased, taking the liberty of grabbing hold of her hand and placing it on his covered crotch.

Hinata's eyes widened, and even through his pants, she could feel his member throbbing with anticipation. It was her first time touching a man's erection, and for a moment, she had no idea what to do.

Instead of getting impatient, Hidan merely chuckled at her shyness. "You're so innocent and pure, Hina-Chan. That's what makes you so fucking irresistible to me. But right now, I want to you show me what you're capable of. Come on, don't be fucking shy."

"O-Okay..." Hinata nervously undid Hidan's belt, feeling dizzy and light-headed. She'd never gone this far with a guy before, which was rather pathetic in her opinion. Especially considering that Hidan seemed to have quite a bit of experience in the intimacy field. It made her that much more self-conscious. Nevertheless, she was determined to prove to him that she could satisfy his every desire, even if she didn't know what the hell she was doing.

Hidan smirked when she gingerly unzipped his pants, then groaned in pleasure as she slipped her hand inside. Hinata gently took hold of his member, lightly stroking him through his boxers. She rubbed her thumb over his tip, causing a few beads of pre-cum to dampen his boxers.

"Fuck," Hidan hissed. It felt like she was the one teasing him now.

Hinata removed her hand long enough to carefully slide his pants and boxers down the man's hips, freeing Hidan's cock once and for all. She swallowed, her eyes widening at bit at his size. He was quite large, and she wondered how exactly she would manage. Despite this, she got onto her knees in front of him and took hold of him once again. Using his leaking fluids as lubrication, she began to stroke his shaft up and down, from the tip to the base.

Hidan bucked into her hand, wanting more. "Put it in your fucking mouth," he told her. "Suck on it."

Hinata obliged to his demands, taking his length into her mouth. She had trouble taking him in completely, but finally managed after a bit of adjustment. Her tongue swirled around on his shaft as she bobbed her head up and down, taking hold of his hips to support herself.

"Shit..." Hidan's fingers entwined with the silkiness of her hair, where he tried to guide her a bit better without inflicting too much discomfort. He would try to be _somewhat_ gentle with her...for now at least.

His assistant kept up with the movements, finding a good momentum. With a skill she didn't realize that she possessed, Hinata sucked on Hidan's manhood with vigor, occasionally giving a teasing lick to his sensitive tip. His groans of ecstasy gave her the boost of confidence that she so desperately needed, and she increased her pace. She took him in deeper and allowed him to thrust back and forth into her warm, tight throat.

"Oh, f-fuck..." Hidan had closed his eyes, surprised at how well she was doing. "Faster."

Hinata met his demand, sucking and running her tongue all along his rock-hard shaft. Her hands unconsciously moved around to grab onto his firm ass, which seemed to turn the man on even more. He bucked faster and deeper, hitting the back of her throat as his pleasure sky-rocketed. His balls were also screaming for attention, so he took one of Hinata's hands and placed it on them, forcing her to give them a squeeze. Taking the hint, Hinata carefully fondled his balls, not wanting to accidentally go too rough.

"You're such a good fucking multi-tasker," Hidan remarked breathlessly, a huge grin on his handsome face. "Fuck, that feels good..."

Hinata gazed up at him while she sucked him into oblivion, her lavender eyes locking with his violet ones. Her hand continued to massage his balls, while her other one squeezed his ass tight enough to leave little crescent-shaped markings from her nails. It was getting to be too much for Hidan, and he knew it wouldn't be much longer until he reached his peak. He shuddered a bit, unable to tear his eyes away from her. The view of her staring up at him while she feverishly sucked away at his penis was hot, and he tightened his grip on her hair.

"I'm gonna fucking cum," he growled. "I want you to swallow it. _All_ of it."

His firm tone sent chills down Hinata's spine, whom found his dominance to be sexy. She deep-throated the organ, which was exactly what Hidan needed to send him over the edge. With a grunt, Hidan shot his load into her mouth and down her throat, forcing her to swallow his thick seed. Closing her eyes, Hinata took everything he had to give her, savoring the sweet taste as she did so. After a few more spurts, Hidan had finished and he gazed down at the young woman on her knees, panting softly. He gasped when she gave his cock a few last licks to clean away any remaining fluid.

"Hina-Chan," he warned her when she gave his painfully sensitive tip a teasing lick.

Hinata suddenly stopped and removed him from her mouth, blushing lightly. She seemed a bit embarrassed, feeling as though she'd gone overboard. However, Hidan just smirked and pulled her back up so that she standing once again. He crashed his lips against hers, tasting himself in the process. It was then that Hidan wondered just how sweet _she_ would taste. Unfortunately for him, it was then that the elevator gave a slight jerk, and they could feel it descending.

"Ah, shit!" Hidan snarled, suddenly furious. "I thought Tobi said that Sasori would be gone for a fucking hour. Hurry, get your clothes back on."

Hinata nodded and hurriedly tried to put her bra back on, her hands quickly clipping it as Hidan tugged up his boxers and pants. They both tugged shrugged their shirts back on, rushing to fasten most of the buttons as they continued to move down through the floors. Hidan was the first to finish and he picked up his discarded blazer.

"I wish we could've done more, but shit, that was good," he remarked with a satisfied grin as he shrugged it on. "We'll have to finish this up later."

Hinata smoothed her hair down as best as she could, since it had gotten mussed from Hidan's fingers. The top two buttons of her blouse remained undone, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Act natural," Hidan advised as they finally reached the ground floor. "I'm sure you don't want to give away the fact that you just sucked your boss's dick in the elevator," he added with a snicker as she blushed lightly. "At least you managed not to get my cum all over your face."

By the time the doors opened, they had managed to appear as though absolutely nothing had happened. Or so they hoped. There was a bored-looking red-haired man waiting for them, a toolbox on the floor next to him.

"So is the problem fucking fixed once and for all?" Hidan asked him as he and Hinata exited the elevator. "I'm going to be pissed if this keeps happening. It's only this damn elevator that gets stuck for some stupid reason."

The man remained expressionless. "I still have to adjust a few things here and there, but for the most part, it should be fine. For some reason those idiots upstairs thought I was going to take an hour at the hardware store, so you were probably assuming I'd be awhile. Lucky for you, I was already returning to the building by the time you got stuck."

_Yeah, lucky fucking us_, Hidan thought bitterly to himself. "Well, keep an eye on it so that it doesn't get stuck again. It's annoying the shit out of me. Oh, and Sasori, make sure that Tobi gets his ass back over to that damn copy machine before I slam his face into it."

"He was sitting on the copier just the other day, making copies of his ass," Sasori informed him.

"What!? Are you kidding me?" Hidan sighed, rubbing his temples. "I'll let it go this time, I guess. I really don't feel like bitching at him again at the moment. And I don't think there's a single guy who works here who hasn't made copies of their ass at some point..."

Sasori smiled thinly. "Including you, sir?"

"In all fairness, I was completely fucking hammered," the silver-haired man calmly retorted. "Now if you'll excuse me, my assistant and I have some business to attend to."

The redhead glanced at Hinata, then looked back at his boss, that same smirk barely making itself known. "Indeed you do. See you later, sir. And I will make sure Tobi is back in his station." With that he was gone, leaving Hidan and Hinata alone in the otherwise empty first floor.

"Alright, let's go," Hidan spoke up as he headed to the front doors of the building.

Slightly puzzled, Hinata followed the older male. "W-Where are we going, Hidan-Sama?"

"I told you that I needed to get out. We have over four hours until that douchebag, Madara, shows up. So we're going to have some fun in the meantime." He led her towards where his car was parked, which was the space closest to the building specially reserved for the CEO.

She looked up at him as they walked, even more confused. "Fun?"

"Well, after that, I'm fucking starving. So we'll start by getting something to eat," he replied as they reached his sleek, black sports car. "Unless, of course, you want some of that crap from the cafeteria."

"No, I'm all set," Hinata answered a bit too quickly.

Hidan grinned. "Then that settles it."

In her twenty years of living, Hinata had never been with a driver who actually made her wonder whether or not they'd make it through to their destination alive. Hidan, however, changed that in less than the span of thirty seconds.

"NICE BLINKER, ASSHOLE!"

To put it bluntly, the man had severe road rage. Not only did Hidan exceed the speed limit by a good 25-30 miles per hour, but he had no qualms about passing other drivers who he deemed as 'too fucking slow'. In his opinion, other drivers only existed as obstacles who seemed hellbent on making his trip take twice as long.

"WATCH IT, MOTHERFUCKER!" Hidan bellowed as he zoomed passed the car in front of him, narrowly missing the vehicle approaching from the other side of the road.

Too terrified for words, Hinata simply covered her eyes with her hands, praying that they reached the restaurant without getting pulled over. Or killed.

"Come on," Hidan growled as he got stuck behind a agonizingly slow station wagon. "MOVE IT, DICKHEAD!"

The engine roared as he slammed on the accelerator, barely missing an unsuspecting pedestrian who was waiting at the crosswalk.

"H-Hidan-Sama, m-m-maybe you should s-slow down," Hinata stammered meekly.

Her boss didn't seem to hear her, instead speeding up even more to keep another car from merging into the lane. There was loud squeak as the other car slammed on their brakes, followed by indignant cursing from the driver.

"FUCK YOU!" Hidan roared out his window, sticking up his middle finger.

_I'm going to die_, Hinata thought miserably. _I knew I should've filled out that life insurance policy when I had the chance. Maybe if I'm lucky, I have a pen and a paper in my purse to write out a makeshift will..._

Not only did Hidan and Hinata somehow make it to the restaurant in one piece, but also without getting pulled over. It was most likely due to the fact that the drive itself had only taken about four minutes. Hinata couldn't help but wonder just how many speeding tickets the man had on record. She shuddered at that thought.

"Alright, we're here," Hidan remarked proudly, as if they hadn't almost been involved in numerous collisions. "I hope you're fucking hungry, 'cause the food here is the shit."

_Ugh, not after that..._ Hinata shakily got out of the car, her face more pale than usual. Her heart was still pounding away in her chest, as if she'd been given a double shot of adrenaline.

Despite the terrifying drive, and the fact that Hinata had nearly had a heart attack, it turned out that she was hungrier than she'd expected, and enjoyed an otherwise nice meal with Hidan. When the bill came, Hidan stuffed more than double the amount into the small folder, nearly making the waitress faint with delight. _At least he's generous_, Hinata thought.

However, due to the fact that not only was the place incredibly busy, but the fact that Hidan had taken the liberty of purchasing a few drinks and desserts, they had spent over two hours in there. With still over an hour before Madara's arrival, he dragged his reluctant assistant into a nearby lingerie store to purchase a few 'gifts' for her.

"For being such a good little assistant," he breathed into her ear, causing her to shiver.

Hidan had taken the liberty of having the manager pick out what she thought would be the best choices, without allowing Hinata to actually see them. He ended up buying three sets, and spent more than what Hinata paid for her monthly rent. Was he insane? Definitely.

"I can't wait to see you in these. And trust me, it'll be fucking soon," Hidan whispered seductively to her as they headed back to the car.

Hinata blushed feverishly at the thought of wearing such revealing...gifts. And she hadn't even seen them yet.

Just as they entered the vehicle, Hinata's phone buzzed in her purse, indicating a phone call. She looked questioningly at Hidan, who simply rolled his eyes.

"Go ahead and fucking answer it. You think I give a shit?" he drawled.

"Th-thank you," she murmured, taking the phone out. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Hyuuga Hinata?" the gentleman on the other line inquired.

"Uh, yes," Hinata replied. "Who is this?"

The man cleared his throat rather nervously. "I'm the property manager of the apartment that you rented out a little while ago."

"Oh, hello. How can I help you today?" She wondered why he was calling. Her rent had already been paid for the month.

"Uh, well, you see... There's a slight issue. It's really not that serious but, um...you may want to find another place for the night," he told her.

Hinata frowned, confused. "I'm sorry, but what's the problem?" She knew her rent had been paid. The receipt was her on her dresser.

"There's a bit of a gas leak," the man told her with a sheepish laugh. "Or, to be more precise, a carbon monoxide leak. It's all throughout the building, and although we're getting it taken care at the moment, it is advised that you try to go somewhere else for the night. Just as a safety precaution," he added. "You wouldn't want to accidentally die."

The indigo-haired woman sighed, distraught. "So I can't enter the building at all? Not even to gather any of my personal belongings?"

"Well, you could try, but security might attack you with a taser," he warned with another annoying chuckle. "As I said, it's only for the night. Maybe two nights... But I'll take it off your next month's rent! Have a nice day!" He hung up before she could respond, clearly not wanting to hear any protests.

"Everything okay?" Hidan asked, noticing the panicked expression on Hinata's face.

She didn't answer him, though it was because she was deep in thought. Hinata had some money saved up in the bank, but it had been budgeted out carefully to get her though until she got paid, which wouldn't be until the following week. Staying at a hotel for the night didn't seem like an option she could easily afford. Maybe a cheaper motel was managable, but definitely not much more than that. Even still, she didn't have any clothes or toiletries with her, meaning she would have to purchase those as well. Not the mention the fact that she would have to buy food on top of that.

"Um, d-do you know of any motels around here, Hidan-Sama?" she asked him with an embarrassed expression.

Hidan smirked. "I might. Why do you ask?" Did he really have to be so nosy? Couldn't he just answer the question without making the situation even more embarrassing?

"Well...there's been a gas leak in my apartment building," she meekly explained to him. "And I can't go back until tomorrow...or maybe the day after that... So I need to find a place to stay in the meantime..."

The older male grinned wickedly as a tempting idea popped into his head. "I know of a place..."

**One time I got stuck in an elevator for an hour with some random guy. His first words to me? "How do they get mashed potatoes inside of french fries?" He then invited me out to lunch with him and his friends, who I realized were imaginary when he tried to convince me that they were in the elevator with us. Either that, or he was re-enacting _The Sixth Sense_ and saw dead people who he ended up befriending. But anyway, what the hell is that asshole Hidan scheming? Oh well, we'll find out in the next chapter, which will be a littler longer than usual AND will include a lemon ;) So on that note, please review and I will try to have the next chapter out in about a week or so.  
**


	7. Chapter Seven: Taking What's His

**Aaand I finally got around to updating this damn story. I'm too lazy to say anything other than to thank everyone who's reviewed so far, and to please keep letting me know how you like the story :3 Thanksss! Oh, and the fact that this chapter is a LEMON. So no complaining about how I didn't give a heads up. You have been informed!  
**

_**Sweet Temptations**_

**Chapter Seven: Taking What's His  
**

"So wait, you're going to spend the night with your boss?" Tenten squealed over the phone in delight. "Damn, Hinata. I didn't realize you had it in you."

Hinata turned red in the face. "Be quiet, it was _his_ idea. He said it was better than me spending a bunch of money on a hotel room. Which, in all reality, I really can't afford in the first place..." She was sitting alone in her own car, as Hidan had gone to meet with Madara. He had insisted that she wait somewhere else in the building, as he didn't want that Uchiha bastard eyeing up his assistant. Rather than feel awkward by roaming around the lumbering building, Hinata had chosen to go somewhere more private. That way, too, she could speak with her friend about her...situation.

"He really must like you, huh," Tenten continued with a gleeful tone of voice. "It's about time. Have you two done anything?" she asked suggestively.

"N-No! I mean...well...umm..." Hinata trailed off, unable to bring herself to admit it.

Regardless, Tenten was definitely not stupid and immediately picked up her best friend's nervousness. "You have! You little slut," she remarked with a laugh. "Is he a good kisser?"

Hinata blushed even more, remembering how Hidan's lips crashed against hers in a wave of passion. And now that Tenten knew, there was no way of getting around her questions. "I'd be lying if I said that he wasn't..." she answered carefully.

"What else have you two done?" the brown-haired female pressed, egging for details. "Please, I'm dying to know!"

Feeling even more flustered, Hinata was reluctant to admit just how close they'd gotten. After all, she'd only met the man three days ago. The fact that she'd sucked him off in an elevator, of all places, didn't help either. It didn't exactly fit with the 'good girl' image that had been stuck with her for her entire life. Then again, it wasn't as if Tenten would care or be judgmental.

"We kissed, and...he touched my breast," she confessed to her friend. "And umm..."

"Oooh!" Tenten snickered over the phone. "Did he pin you down and bite your neck?"

Hinata gasped in shock. "H-How did you know?"

Another snicker. "I didn't. But now I know. Reverse psychology at its finest."

"Tenten!"

"What? We're friends. _Best_ friends, actually. It's only fair that I get to find out all the sexy details of your life," Tenten said with a laugh. "If you want, I can share the details between me and Neji."

Hinata shuddered. "No thanks. I think I'll pass on that one. I'd rather not find out what you and my cousin do behind closed doors..."

"Still, though. I'm glad that you finally have a man in your life. And a hot one for that matter," Tenten added suggestively.

"But it feels so wrong," her shy friend remarked with a sigh. "He's my boss... We shouldn't be doing stuff like this."

The brunette was quiet for a moment before continuing. "Do you like him? Do you like his advances? Who cares if it 'feels wrong'? You've been the 'nice girl' your entire life, Hinata. It's about time that you broke free and had a bit of fun. If he's into you, enjoy it. You deserve to be happy. He _does_ make you happy, right?"

"I...I guess he does," Hinata murmured, thinking about it. "He's loud, and he's probably one of the most arrogant people I've ever met, but..."

"But you can't help but like him," Tenten finished for her. "Go for it. Oh, and if you need any more advice, I'm always available to help."

Hinata rolled her eyes, but smiled regardless. "I'll keep that in mind. I'll call you later."

"Or tomorrow. No rush, especially since you two will probably be busy tonight," she responded with a snicker.

"Goodbye, Tenten," Hinata replied with exasperation.

"Haha. Bye."

Hinata sighed, sliding her phone back into her purse. In a way, she felt as though she should've kept quiet about her strange relationship with Hidan. But at the same time, she had never done anything like this before, and desperately needed advice. Should she listen to what her best friend had said? To just go for it? Part of her screamed that it was a bad idea and that she needed to make it clear to Hidan that they couldn't go beyond the professionalism. But on the other hand, it was hard to resist the alluring man. And Hidan was not the type to take 'no' for an answer. If he was okay with things, why shouldn't she be fine with it, too? She sighed. _Why do things have to be so confusing?_

After pondering her thoughts for several more minutes, she received a call from the silver-haired man himself to return to his office immediately, as Madara was finally gone. However, just as she exited the elevator to the top floor, Hidan was emerging from his office and locking it behind him. Shizune had already left for the day, as had many of the other employees on the lower floors.

"The meeting is finally fucking over," Hidan growled, an irritated expression on his face. "I thought that asshole was never going to leave. He asked about you." That last sentence sounded particularly angry, but his rage dissipated as the young woman shyly approached him. "I told him that you left for the day. Anyway, are you ready to go?"

"Y-Yes, Hidan-Sama," she murmured, her eyes downcast. "But are you sure about this? I..I don't want to be a burden and-" She went quiet when he gently took hold of her chin and tilted her face up so that she was looking at him.

"Now why the fuck would I think that you're a burden? I invited you. Besides, now I get to spend even more time with my cute little Hina-Chan," he said with a smirk as he brushed his lips against hers. He gave her a soft kiss, followed by a playful nip to her lower lip. "Now let's get this fucking show on the road. I've got a few stores in mind where I'm going to take you. Just leave your car here for the night. I've already paid someone to make sure nothing happens to it."

Normally, Hidan was the type of guy who hated shopping. _Despised_ it, actually. However, it now gave him a chance to spoil his flustered assistant, who had modestly requested to be brought to an inexpensive store. The idea had been dismissively shot down, much to Hinata's dismay. Instead, she had been dragged to one of the most expensive clothing stores in the city. Despite her protests, Hidan took her through the store, buying many more items than necessary for only a night or two.

"Please, Hidan-Sama, this is t-too much," Hinata squeaked as he had the saleswoman pick out yet another outfit. This was the sixth one. "I-I only need one outfit for tomorrow... And only one pair of pajamas..."

_Oh, you won't be needing any fucking pajamas tonight,_ Hidan smugly thought to himself. Nevertheless, he had already chosen three short, revealing nightgowns. And he wasn't even counting the lingerie sets that he had purchased earlier that day. Hinata would probably faint once she laid eyes on them. He chuckled to himself at the thought.

"Better safe than sorry. Just in case your apartment is off-limits for a few more days," he casually responded.

After buying all of the clothing, stopping off at another location to pick up some toiletries for Hinata, and grabbing dinner at a nearby restaurant, they finally headed back to Hidan's place. The two-story house featured an enormous, luxurious living room decorated to clearly suit the man's tastes. The sleek black couches arranged in an L-formation in the center of the room had an excellent view of the big-screen television mounted on the wall, and there was a black coffee table nearby. A gaming system was perched on the black, glass entertainment center beneath the TV, the shelves filled with various games. There were controllers beside the system itself, as well as a set of expensive-looking headphones. One of the walls had a bar right in front of, featuring much more of a variety than the one in his office, as well as four stools.

Hinata only had a few seconds to admire the place before Hidan took her hand into his and led her upstairs to where his room was. He had left the bags by the front door, intending to get them later. For now, he had something else in mind.

"I'll show you the room where you'll be staying," he explained to her, a smirk playing on his lips.

"O-Okay." She followed him down a hallway, where they passed several closed doors. Were they all guest rooms?

He opened the door at the very end of the hall. "Alright, I hope you like it," Hidan said, waiting to see her reaction.

Hinata's eyes widened as she gazed upon the bedroom, realizing that he had brought her to _his_ room. It was quite large for one thing, and there was a private bathroom connected to it as well. The king-sized bed was covered with a black and dark blue comforter, which faced a wall where another flat-screen TV was mounted. A long dresser was pressed against one wall, and a walk-in closet was only a few feet away from it. There was a miniature fridge not far from the bed, and the floor had a few articles of clothing strewn about. Change, credit cards, a watch, and other items littered the top of the dresser.

The indigo-haired woman turned to face her boss, perplexed. "Th-this is where I'm staying? B-But, I couldn't... I..I can sleep on the couch or-"

"I wouldn't allow you to sleep on something like that. Fuck that." Hidan was only centimeters away, smirking down at his bewildered assistant. "I don't mind sharing."

Hinata blushed darkly, her eyes wide. "Sh-sharing?"

"My bed is big enough for two people," he replied with amusement in his voice. "It's nice and fucking soft. You should try it."

"Umm..." After a moment of hesitation, Hinata walked over to the enormous bed, gingerly pressing her hand down on the plushy comforter. He was right. It was incredibly soft. She turned back to face him, only to realize that he was right in front of her. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked up into his eyes, which were searing with lust. "H-Hidan-Sama...?"

All of a sudden, Hinata was lying on her back on the bed, with Hidan on top of her. The man's lips were crushed against hers, taking her breath away in the process. One of his arms was wrapped around her shoulders, while his other hand cupped her cheek. Hidan kissed her passionately for several seconds, before pulling away slightly to let her breathe.

"Now that I have you exactly where I want you, Hina-Chan, I'm going to do what I've been planning to do since I laid eyes on you," he whispered sensually. "And that is to fuck you until you can't move." Hidan's manhood throbbed painfully in his pants, just begging for attention. "Are you up for that?"

"Umm..." Hinata moaned when he leaned down an nipped at her throat, letting his teeth scrape at her delicate skin. How could she say 'no'? Though she was anxious, due to her own inexperience, she wasn't about to stop the older male. Even _if_ she wanted to, she doubted he would take 'no' for an answer. She felt his member rub up against her, and involuntarily squirmed beneath him, causing even more friction on his lower regions.

Hidan groaned in desire, his lust reaching a whole new level. He wanted her, and damn it, he was going to take her. He lowered his lips back down to her soft, pink ones, his tongue snaking its way into her mouth. Hinata gasped lightly, but then closed her eyes and gave into the fiery kiss. He coaxed her tongue to dance with his, intensifying the passion even further. Hinata's hands found their way around his waist, and felt him grind against her once again. Even through his pants, it was obvious that he was as hard as a rock.

The silver-haired male broke the kiss a few seconds later and sat up so that he was straddling her. He impatiently removed his coat, then yanked his button-up open without even bothering to properly unfasten it, causing a few of the buttons to pop off and go flying. Hinata gazed up at him, stunned as he reached down to tear her blouse open in the same manner. Revealing her white lacy bra, Hidan stared down at her lovely form, enjoying how much she was blushing. Hidan moved his face down to kiss her soft, warm skin, his tongue tracing along where the cups of her bra ended at her breasts. Hinata moaned and arched her back beneath him, feeling herself grow aroused from his teasing. Her hands traveled down further, and she found herself clutching at his ass, much to her embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry!" she squeaked, removing her hands as though she'd just touched something burning.

However, Hidan hadn't seemed to mind, for her made no move to berate her for her touch. Instead, her moved her bra cups to the side to force her large mounds to spill free. They were perfect. Her stiff, pink nipples caught his attention, and he wasted no time ravaging them. He licked and suckled on them, his arm still around her waist as she moaned and writhed beneath him.

"H-Hidan-Sama," Hinata gasped, clutching onto his bare muscular shoulders. "Mmmm..."

Hidan smirked as he continued his assault, using his fingers to grope feverishly at her breasts. He liked the way her nails dug into his skin, leaving little crescent-shaped indents. Hinata cried out in both pain and pleasure when his teeth lightly bit at her sensitive nipples, now dragging her nails down his biceps. After a few more minutes, Hidan paused long enough to get off of the trembling young woman. He began to unbuckled his belt, the arrogant smirk on his face never faltering.

"Be a good girl and take those clothes off. Unless you want me to rip them off of you," he playfully threatened as he tugged his pants down.

Hinata didn't say a word, nervously getting up to remove her open blouse. She unclipped her bra, her cheeks red as Hidan's watchful eyes never left her. Less than thirty seconds later, both of them were completely naked, their clothes now added to what was already strewn about on the floor. Hidan's eyes scanned up and down her body, taking everything in. She was completely smooth down below, which made it even better. Hinata, in turn, couldn't tear her eyes away from his pulsating member. She'd almost forgotten just how big he was, and she couldn't help but worry about how much it might hurt. At the ripe age of twenty, the Hyuuga was still a virgin. Most people her age had already lost their virginity and although she knew that it was nothing to be ashamed about, Hidan had so much more experience than her. It was nerve-wracking.

As if reading her thoughts, Hidan drew closer to her, his penis brushing up against her. "Don't be so nervous. I promise I'll be fucking gentle. Well, this time at least," he added with a menacing undertone. He pushed her down onto the bed, then climbed on top of her once again. Her naked body felt good against his, and he could only imagine just how tight she would be.

Hinata shyly leaned up to kiss his lips, trembling beneath him. She hesitated for a moment, then reached in between them to grab hold of his cock. Hidan hissed in pleasure, burying his face into her neck. He kissed and lightly bit it, his hand traveling down her breast. After giving her nipple a quick pinch, his hand moved lower, skimming over her flat stomach. It was then that Hinata rubbed her thumb against the tip of his penis, causing him to groan and momentarily lose his train of thought. Beads of pre-cum leaked from the tiny slit, and Hinata used it as lubrication to stroke his entire length.

"Fuck..." Hidan's hand remained frozen on her stomach, and he bucked into her hand.

Hinata continued stroke him up and down, using her free hand to reach down and fondle his balls. She noticed how Hidan's breathing quickened a bit, giving her a much-needed boost of confidence. Her fingertips lightly teased his sensitive tip every so often, causing him to swear under his breath while simultaneously groaning. Even if she didn't really know what she was doing, she could at least pretend to know what she was doing. It was working so far. However, she let out a gasp when Hidan's fingers suddenly slipped down between her legs to touch her most secret spot.

"A little wet I notice," he said in an amused tone.

Hinata shivered at the touch, gripping him even harder. Her movements became firmer and faster, using more drops of pre-cum to keep him lubricated. She stiffened when he inserted a single finger inside her, causing her to writhe beneath him. A soft moan escaped her lips and she worked his member with more vigor. Hidan slid his finger in and out of her, gradually going a bit deeper each time. She was hot and tight, exciting him even more. Hinata mewled softly, trying to get used to the strange, yet pleasant sensation.

"Are you fucking ready for this?" He brushed his lips against hers as he smirked, removing his finger from her.

Hinata gazed up at him with worry, but nodded nonetheless. She was ready. Or at least, as ready as she would ever be. Gently releasing her grasp on his member, she felt her heartbeat quicken even more when he positioned himself between her legs. His cock rubbed up against her, the tip of it sliding in ever-so-gently. Hidan had it in him to be gentle when he wanted to be, though it typically went against his usual tastes. However, he knew damn well that he should go easy on her. He already knew just how tight she was just by inserting one single finger.

The indigo-haired woman attempted to relax, but she inhaled sharply when he slid even deeper inside her. Her eyes went wide and she let out a pained cry, grabbing onto his firm shoulders. Hidan silenced with a kiss, reaching under her head to entangle his fingers into her hair. He paused for a few moments to allow her to get used to his size, noting how her eyes were squeezed shut in pain. She whimpered through the kiss, digging her nails into him again. Hidan used his free hand to grab one of her breasts, massaging it softly. Giving into the pleasure, Hinata eventually relaxed and opened her lavender eyes once again. The silver-haired male took it as his cue to continue, pushing even deeper into his young assistant. Hinata let out another cry, followed by a quiet sob, her body quaking softly as she tried to endure the pain.

Hidan smirked and kissed her cheek, licking away a stray tear that had trickled down her face. "See, it's not so fucking bad," he teased, the rest of his length going all the way in. "After this, you'll probably be begging for more." Hidan slowly thrust in and out of her, trying his best to control himself by not pounding the poor girl into oblivion. It was difficult, but he managed. Barely.

It took a few minutes, but Hinata eventually adjusted to his size and felt herself relax a bit. "Mmm..." Her breathing was shallow, and although she still felt discomfort, pleasure soon took over and allowed her to enjoy the experience even more. She moved her hands up and down his back, her fingertips tracing down his spine and the contours of his muscles.

Hidan buried his face into her neck, kissing and nipping at her throat as he gradually increased his speed. Her tight walls squeezed his cock deliciously, sending him into a world of ecstasy. He felt her hands stop at his lower back, as if hesitating, before lowering them grab onto his ass. That alone made him pound into her with more vigor, which caused her to dig her nails into his flesh once again. Good. That was exactly how he wanted it.

"Hidan...!" Hinata gasped at a particularly harsh thrust, her glistening body pinned beneath his. She turned her head to the side, closing her eyes to let out another pleasured moan.

Removing his hand from her breast, Hidan took hold of her chin and made her look at him again. Smirking down at her, he crashed his lips down against hers, pounding into her more forcefully than he'd planned. He was pleased to see that she still seemed to enjoy the rougher movements, despite the apparent discomfort she was feeling. She was tougher than she looked. That would definitely work out in his favor.

"Fuck," he groaned, feeling himself getting close. With each thrust, his cock felt more and more sensitive, threatening to reach its peak at any second. He'd screwed his share of virgins before, but none of them even compared to what he felt with Hinata. Not even close.

Hinata mewled softly, her walls clenching his member tightly. She stopped squeezing his ass and reached up to wrap one arm around his neck and put her other behind his head. Her breathing was more sporadic than his, and she moaned again when he nibbled on her earlobe.

"Oh, fuuuck..." Hidan hissed and exploded inside of her just as her walls clenched around him in orgasm. He shuddered slightly, filling Hinata up with his warm, thick fluid.

Hinata gazed up at him, panting heavily as he held her close. She, too, had reached her limit, and all she could do at that point was to lie there as he continued to shoot his load. Her arms fell to her sides lifelessly, the last of her energy gone.

Hidan finished a few seconds later, his muscular body glistening with sweat. "Damn...that was fucking good." He carefully pulled out of her, noticing a few traces of blood mixed in with their fluids.

Hinata noticed this too and immediately turned red in the face from embarrassment. "I-I'm s-sorry, Hidan-Sama, I-I'll go clean up right a-away and-" She was cut off by his rough kiss, unable to finish her nervous stammer.

"You think I give a shit?" he asked with amusement. With that, Hidan got off of her and laid down on the bed beside her, pulling her into his arms. He held her against him possessively, with her head in the crook of his shoulder.

Exhausted, Hinata snuggled up against the older male, closing her eyes as sleep overtook her. Hidan was out soon after, a cocky smirk on his face. That had satisfied his needs more than enough. For now at least...

**Hope you enjoyed the lemon, and there will be more in the future ;) On that note, please review and the next chapter will be out in about a week.**


	8. Chapter Eight: The Morning After

**In case you haven't checked out my profile lately, I wanted to let you know that I will be losing my internet soon due to being way too broke to pay my $200 bill... BUT I do plan on trying to get it back as soon as possible (aka when I get more money...) So I may be gone for a few weeks, or even a few months worst case scenario, but I don't plan on abandoning my stories. Hell no! So not only did I post this chapter, but I will try to have one more out before I lose my service in the meantime. On that note, please read and review and I will have the next chapter out as soon as I can (before the 30th) Oh, and the next few chapters are all going to be very lemony (even if it takes me a little while to post them all...)  
**

_**Sweet Temptations**_

**Chapter Eight: The Morning After**

Hinata stirred in her sleep, a quiet moan escaping her as she shifted. She could vaguely feel a source of warmth and snuggled closer to it. As she moved, she felt something stiff against her leg and unconsciously began to rub at it with her knee.

Feeling a pleasurable sensation between his legs, Hidan slowly awakened. Hinata was cuddled up against him, and it was then that he realized that she was the cause of his oncoming erection. With a smirk, he wondered how long it would take her to figure out what exactly was going on. He couldn't help but groan with desire as her knee continued to rub up against his sensitive nether regions, teasing him relentlessly. The friction caused a few beads of pre-cum to leak from his tip, dampening Hinata's leg as she continued to stimulate him in her sleep.

"Damn..." Hidan muttered, enjoying himself quite a bit.

It was then that Hinata finally awakened, and she found herself pressed up against Hidan's muscular, and very naked body. She also noticed that her knee felt damp and slightly sticky, then realized that her leg was prodding the man's cock. He seemed to have a raging case of morning wood, courtesy of her own unaware movements.

Hinata blushed darkly, immediately withdrawing her knee from Hidan's groin. She'd just molested her boss while asleep! Oh, hell...

"A-Ah! H-Hidan-Sama," she stammered, clutching the sheets against her naked body when she realized that he was wide awake and staring right at her. "I-I'm so sorry! I d-didn't mean to do that t-t-to you!"

With a grin, Hidan shifted and rolled on top of her, pinning her between himself and the mattress. "Really? Do you have any idea just how much that fucking teased me?" He gazed down at her lovely face, amused by how nervous she was. "You act as though I didn't enjoy it. Do I look pissed off?"

"W-Well, umm...no..." Hinata quietly admitted, her hands fluttering up to his bare chest. "B-But-"

"But what?" The silver-haired male lowered his lips to hers for a fiery, passionate kiss, his lust escalating. "Maybe next time if I'm lucky, I can get a wake-up handjob. Or blowjob," he added with a chuckle, causing her to blush even more. "How did you sleep?" His lips traveled down her cheek, heading towards her neck.

Hinata swallowed, letting out a light gasp when he nibbled at her neck. "Uh...g-good... Mmm..." She closed her eyes when he it that sensitive spot on the side of her neck, making her writhe beneath him. "But, Hidan-Sama...shouldn't w-we get ready for work?" She glanced at the clock nervously, surprised to see that it was already almost eight o'clock. They were going to be late.

"Fucking relax. If I'm in no hurry, then you shouldn't be worried either. Hold on." Hidan sat up a bit, still on top of the young woman, and picked up the phone on his nightstand. He quickly found the number he was looking for, then waited for the call to go through as he let out a lazy yawn. "Shizune? Yeah, I feel like shit and won't be coming in today. Just reschedule any fucking appointments I have today for Monday." He paused for a moment as she spoke, looking as though he didn't care in the least. "Yeah, fine, whatever. But I won't be in today... I'll call Hinata myself to let her know not to bother showing up. She's probably already on her way, but there's no point in her coming in today." Another brief pause. "Alright. I'll see you next week." He ended the call, then stuck the phone back onto the nightstand.

"Umm..." Hinata blinked. Did he really just do that?

"This works out fucking perfectly," Hidan mused, brushing some hair out of Hinata's face. "I don't feel like going to fucking work today, tomorrow is a damn holiday, and then we have the weekend. That's four days without having to worry about any bullshit." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, then rose from the bed. "Fuck, I gotta piss..."

Hinata watched as he nonchalantly entered the bathroom, keeping the door slightly ajar. She then heard him turn on the shower as he muttered curses to himself while he adjusted the water temperature.

Hidan emerged from the bathroom moments later, having relieved himself. "I'll go get your stuff downstairs. You may want to wash up, considering that you're covered in my cum," he added with a smirk. Without another word, he left the bedroom to go retrieve the items.

Looking down at herself, Hinata turned red in the face all over again when she saw that he was right. She quickly headed to the bathroom and immediately got into the shower. The water rinsed away the remnants of their lustful night, sucking all evidence down the drain.

As she stood under the steaming spray, Hinata let out a soft sigh and leaned up against the wall of the shower. She was a bit sore, and her mind was going a mile a minute. Had she really had sex with Hidan last night? She knew the answer was an obvious 'yes', considering her soreness and that she had woken up naked next to the man.

Hinata squeaked when she felt a pair of hands clamp down on her shoulders from behind, startling her. Covering her chest with her arms, she looked over her shoulder to see Hidan standing in the shower as well, an amused expression on his face.

"It doesn't take much to surprise you," he pointed out with a chuckle.

Hinata felt her cheeks warm up. "Y-You snuck up on m-me."

"It's fun," he admitted, turning her around so that she was facing him. "And your reaction is fucking adorable every time." He pulled her into his arms, enjoying how her soft breasts squished up against him. "Last night was good, but I don't think I'm quite done with you just yet."

The young woman felt her heartbeat quicken at the aspect. She was a bit sore down there, but couldn't help but anticipate what he had in mind. However, he released her from his embrace and gestured to the shower supplies he'd stuck near the edge of the tub while she wasn't looking.

"I'll at least let you clean up a bit," he told her. "I suppose it's the least I can fucking do."

Hinata shakily picked up the bottle of shampoo and hurriedly washed her hair, trying to ignore his searing gaze as he let the water splash down into him. It was hard, however, since he was visually raping her in the process. His violet eyes traveled down her flawless body, watching as the water showered down onto her.

Hinata was about to grab the body wash, only for Hidan to snatch it out of her hands. She gazed up at him questioningly, her eyes widening when he squirted some of it into his hand. Moments later, he was rubbing it all over her breasts, taking extra care to make sure he got it all over the twin mounds. His thumb and index finger pinched one of her nipples, causing her to flinch with a gasp. He continued to massage the soap onto her, his hand lowering down to her flat stomach.

"H-Hidan-Sama," Hinata murmured softly. She froze in her spot when he got down onto his knees in front of her.

Hidan brought his face to her nether regions, his soap-slathered hands now traveling down her thighs to wash her legs. He moved closer and licked the sensitive spot between Hinata's thighs, causing her to whimper and moan. His tongue lapped at her for a few seconds, and he seemed completely oblivious to the water spraying down his back as he orally pleasured her.

"Mmmm..." Hinata shuddered, feeling her knees grow weak. She felt him wrap an arm around her waist to keep her from falling. "Oh, god..."

Hidan licked away her sweet juices, savoring the taste. His tongue flicked at her clitoris every now and again, causing her to moan arch her back. After a few more seconds, he straightened up once more and let his hand run up and down her back to make sure that area got washed as well. With a smirk, he grabbed her bottom playfully with both hands, giving it a brief squeeze.

Hinata looked up at him, her face flushed. She was unable to speak, or even form words in her head at that very moment.

"Wanted to make sure you were completely fucking clean," Hidan remarked with a cocky grin. "And I was getting a little hungry..."

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Hinata nervously averted her gaze to see a bottle of men's body wash. To her own surprise, she took hold of it and squirted a bit into the palm of her hand.

"Umm...you still need to wash up," she murmured softly, unable to look him in the eye. She couldn't believe she was doing this, and without fainting at the aspect either. "And... it _is_ my job to make sure that you get everything you need...right?" Without another word, Hinata went right to work and slathered the body wash all over Hidan's muscular torso, letting her small, gentle hands run up and down.

Hidan closed his eyes, her touches soothing him as she washed him. Her hands made circular motions in addition to the up and down motion. Delicate fingers brushed up against his toned abs, lightly tracing his muscles. Hinata did a more thorough job in cleaning her boss, making sure to get his sides and all along his broad shoulders and back. She squirted a bit more of the body wash into her hands and got on her knees in front of him this time. Her hands traveled down his thighs, and she lathered up his legs as well. She then went back upwards, her touches ending just below his ass.

The silver-haired man groaned in pleasure, though he wanted more. She was avoiding the very areas that he wanted attention on, and he was getting rather impatient. As if reading his mind, Hinata took his member into her mouth and proceeded to swirl her tongue around it while she sucked on it. Her head moved back and forth, her right hand still gripping him at the base. Her left hand went up to Hidan's lower back, then gradually made its way back south until it stopped in his firm ass. He seemed to had like it when she grabbed it the night before, and this time was no exception. She let her nails dig in a bit, increasing her speed while she sucked on his entire length. Her tongue teased his sensitive tip, lapping away at the slit to get any traces of his fluids. Hinata's other soap-slathered hand had released his shaft and found its way to his balls, where she carefully cleaned the sac with the gentlest of touches.

Between the intense sucking on his cock, the nails biting into his butt, and the teasing, almost ticklish sensation on his balls, Hidan was ready to lose his mind. After about another minute or so, he couldn't take it any more and grabbed a handful of Hinata's wet, silky locks. He pulled her up into a standing position, then lifted her up.

Before Hinata even realized it, she was pinned up against the shower wall, her legs wrapped around Hidan's waist. His cock was deep inside of her, pounding away at her every being. She clutched onto his shoulders, moaning as he thrust in and out of her in a lust-filled frenzy. Hidan gave her a fiery kiss, the steamy water spraying all over them as they passionately let their desire take over. Back and forth the man thrust his hips, slamming his petite assistant into oblivion. He bit her lower lip, causing her to yelp when a tiny bead of blood appeared. Hidan greedily licked away the intoxicating drop, running his tongue over her slightly swollen lips. He buried his face in her neck, ravaging her porcelain-like skin with his mouth and teeth.

Hinata let out a moan, her head thrown back while he paid attention to her throat. She clung to him even tighter as he continued to pound away, her back repeatedly slamming against the wall. The pain didn't even seem to faze her, only intensifying the pleasure as Hidan relentlessly kept up the momentum. Their lips came together in another searing kiss, and the male was mildly surprised when Hinata gently nibbled on his lower lip this time.

Hidan's arm remained around her waist while his free hand clutched onto her thigh. He lifted her up a bit higher and lowered his face to her bouncing breasts. While he smothered her mounds with kisses and teased her nipples with his tongue, he forcefully bobbed her up and down on his cock, getting in as deep as he could.

"Ah!" Hinata's moans had turned into cries of ecstasy.

After a few more seconds, the silver-haired man straightened up once again, in desperate need to cum by now. Hinata was still so tight, even after last night. Her cries of pleasures were like music to his ears, turning him on even more. With a few more quick and powerful thrusts, Hidan finally exploded inside of her right as Hinata reached her own orgasm. His semen spurted deep within her walls while she clenched around him, shuddering slightly against each other.

"Fuck," he muttered, closing his eyes briefly from the much-needed release.

Hinata was unable to speak, panting from the ordeal as she went limp against him. She was still pinned against the shower wall, where she remained until the last of Hidan's fluids filled her.

With a satisfied smirk, Hidan gently lifted Hinata off of his manhood and carefully set her back down so that she was standing. "You're not going to fucking collapse on me now, are you?"

Hinata shook her head, her breathing still heavy as she leaned against him for support. Using the last of her energy, she got down on her knees in front of him and licked his member completely clean before the shower could rinse it away.

"I like an assistant who takes her job so fucking seriously," Hidan quipped as she lapped away at his length, which was now even more sensitive than before. "But I don't want to get too excited too soon, Hina-Chan. For your sake," he added as he helped her stand up once again. "Anyway, I'm fucking clean, so go ahead and finish your shower." Hidan planted a kiss on her forehead and gave one of her nipples a pinch before moving the shower curtain just enough to get out.

"O-Okay," the young woman murmured softly, her breathing finally slowing back down to normal. She remained unmoving under the hot spray, letting the water wash away any fluids that had been left behind.

A few minutes later, Hinata finally shut the water off, wincing at just how sore she was down there. She tiredly wrung the excess water from her hair slid the shower curtain aside. To her surprise, Hidan was waiting for her, holding a plain while towel in his arms. He already had a dark blue towel wrapped around his waist, though his body still glistened from the shower.

"Th-thank you, Hidan-Sama." Hinata moved forward to get out, wincing again in discomfort. Yet before she could take another step, Hidan took it upon himself to wrap her naked body up in the fluffy towel and sweep her up into his arms bridal style.

"Guess I went a bit too rough," he mused as he carried her back to the bedroom. "Eh, either way, you liked it. Am I right?"

"I did," she quietly admitted, resting her head against his chest.

Hidan laid her down on the bed, not caring if the bedding got wet. He pulled a blanket up to her chest, leaning down to give her a kiss on her lips. "I don't know about you, but I'm fucking starving. So I'm going to get us something to eat. Feel free to rest since it looks like you're about to pass out," he added with a snicker.

Hinata's cheeks turned a light shade of pink in embarrassment and she opened her mouth to protest, only for Hidan to cut her off with another kiss.

"No, really. Rest. You're going to need your energy," he whispered into her ear. "I'll be back in a little bit."

After quickly getting dressed in a pair of jeans and a black button-up, which he kept partially open, Hidan left to go purchase some food from a nearby breakfast joint. He sure as hell wasn't about to try making their breakfast himself, especially considering that any time he attempted to cook, it usually ended up horribly burnt.

While Hidan was gone, Hinata lay in the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Despite the discomfort, her mood was more escalated than it had been in quite awhile. Even if he was loud and a bit rude, to put it lightly, it was impossible to ignore her attraction for the older male. She supposed she should feel ashamed and guilty, but she couldn't help but like the forbiddenness of the relationship.

**Okay, that concludes this chapter, so let me know how you liked it. The next one will be out in a few days. Please review!**


	9. Chapter Nine: Chocolate and Cream

**Okay, so unfortunately, starting tomorrow, I will be without internet access. BUT it will only be for about 2-3 weeks, thankfully. Just got a second job, so when I get paid (might take me part of 2 paychecks) , I can get it turned back on and continue to update this story (and maybe start working on some one-shots and a possible three-shot). So in the meantime while I'm gone, please read and review so that I know that people still like this story. Thanks for the reviews so far ^_^  
**

_**Sweet Temptations**_

**Chapter Nine: Chocolate and Cream**

Hidan returned to his house about thirty minutes later, carrying two bags as he leisurely walked in. He carelessly bumped the door shut behind him, kicked his shoes off and headed to the kitchen, surprised to find Hinata already in there. To his pleasure, she was wearing one of the outfits he'd purchased for her the day before, and he was not disappointed with the sight. The young woman was dressed in a short pleated white skirt, which barely went down past her upper thighs, and a fitted, light blue halter top that showed a generous amount of cleavage in the front. She wore no shoes at the moment, but did have on a pair of white thigh highs that reached a few inches below the bottom of her skirt. As reluctant as she was to wear such an outfit, it had been one of the less revealing choices that Hidan had bought.

"Damn, you look fucking hot," the silver-haired man remarked with a smirk as he placed one of the bags on the counter. "Hell, I'm surprised that you managed to walk all the way downstairs in the first place."

"Yeah, me too," Hinata murmured with a sigh of discomfort. She was standing by the counter, waiting patiently for the pot of coffee to brew.

Hidan snickered softly and went over to the fridge, lazily stuffing the other bag onto one of the shelves in it. The items in that particular bag were a surprise for later. "And you even got some coffee ready for me. Such a good little assistant."

"I, umm, figured you might want some," she told him, shyly tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Heh, I'll tell you what I fucking want." He walked over to her and placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. "Can you make a guess as to what it is?"

Hinata swallowed and blushed lightly, his touch making her shudder in delight. "Umm..." She was having a difficult time articulating her words. "Some sort of alcohol to add into your coffee?"

"I'm pretty sure you know what I'm referring to," he mused, letting his fingers stroke her soft hair. "But I already promised to give you a break since you're so fucking sore. But keep in mind that there are other ways to please me," he added with a seductive undertone.

Hinata gazed up at him, now unable to respond at all. What exactly did he have in mind? The mysteriousness of it made her both anxious and curiously excited.

"For now, we'll eat some damn breakfast. I'm fucking starving, so I couldn't help but dig into some on my way home." Hidan released his hold on her and went to retrieve to take-out from the counter and brought it over to the table. "I didn't know what you liked, so I just grabbed some random shit hoping that you'll find something to your liking."

The man had gone slightly overboard while ordering, as there were four take-out boxes filled with various options. The first box alone was filled with thick strips of bacon and maple-glazed sausages, which had been the one he'd munched on during his travels. The second had three pancakes with to-go cups of butter, syrup, and powdered sugar, and the last two were filled with a variety of muffins, pastries, and other sweets. However, the item that caught Hinata's attention was the large cinnamon roll smothered in sweet, dripping icing.

Hidan scarfed down the remainder of the meat when Hinata showed her disinterest in it, finishing it in less than five minutes. He didn't give a damn about the other crap he'd bought from the breakfast place and it seemed that Hinata didn't care about anything other than the cinnamon roll.

"Well, now that we don't have to worry about fucking work today, we can do whatever the hell we want," Hidan remarked.

Hinata had resorted to use a fork and a knife on the roll, as it was too big and too messy for her to want to it with her hands. Even still, it was probably the best one she'd ever had. "I should probably see how my apartment building is coming along with that. The manager told me that the issue should be resolved by either today or tomorrow."

The older male rolled his eyes. "What's the big fucking rush? You need to have a bit more fun in your life, Hina-Chan."

"B-But-"

"No. No 'buts'. I'm taking you out to have a good time whether you fucking like it or not," Hidan told her as he rose from his seat.

Hinata looked up at him, confused. "What do you have in mind?"

He grinned deviously. "You'll see..."

_Ten hours later_

"Heh, I told you that you'd have a good time. Was I fucking wrong?" Hidan smirked as he guided a slightly tipsy Hinata into his house.

Hinata smiled up at him, her cheeks light pink from the alcohol she'd consumed. "No, you were right. I can't remember the last time I actually had fun like that..."

Hidan had spent the entire day taking Hinata to different parts of Tokyo, bringing her to the places he thought she'd enjoy the most. The first place he'd brought her to was an aquarium, as Hinata had confessed that she'd never been to one before when he'd asked her. They'd spent over two hours at that destination alone, with Hidan allowing Hinata to roam around the entire vicinity. Her excitement and fascination with the variety of sea creatures was cute, as if she was a little girl visiting an amusement park for the first time. Hidan's only complaint was the fact that there were other people present, thus ruining his chances of making inappropriate grabs and gestures to his assistant.

Once they were done with aquarium, Hidan showed Hinata one of the parks in the city. The ponds were crystal clear, and the cherry blossoms were a lovely feature to the spacious park. Hidan usually found parks to be boring, but Hinata had loved the beautiful scenery, which made the stop worth it for him as well.

The next destination was more along the lines of what he would find enjoyable. He had purchased front-row seats to a fighting tournament, as it had been awhile since the last time he'd sat down and watched one. Then again, the bar fight he'd been involved in not even two weeks prior had been rather entertaining. Fights were always better when he was able to be a part of them. However, he didn't feel like getting into a random scuffle and get himself arrested, so watching a perfectly legal match was a more intelligent ulterior. He'd made sure to avoid any Sumo matches, as he wasn't too keen on watching fat, sweaty men clomping around in diaper-like thongs. It was safe to assume that Hinata was relieved to be spared on such an unpleasant sight as well. Although not the violent type, she couldn't help but find the matches to be exciting, even though Hidan stated how it should had been bloodier.

After the matches, Hidan had taken her out for lunch at an upscale restaurant before bringing her to Tokyo Sky Tree, the world's tallest tower and observatory. A trip to one of the city's bathhouses had nearly made Hinata faint in embarrassment, especially with all the sexual innuendos Hidan casually hinted on. The rest of the afternoon was spent looking around in different shops, where Hidan continually ignored Hinata's protests of buying her even more stuff. The evening ended with dinner and a few drinks before finally heading back to Hidan's house for the night.

"You're a fucking lightweight," Hidan remarked with a laugh. "I had way more to drink than you, but I'm still functioning better."

Hinata felt her face heat up. "I'm not drunk or anything," she pointed out. "I'm just...not used to drinking, that's all."

"Hang out with me, and your tolerance will go up before you know it," he replied jokingly. "But anyway, now that we're back, it's time for the real fun to begin."

The young woman stared up at him questioningly, her lavender eyes locked with his violet ones. Instead of asking, she simply waited for him to continue.

"Seeing how you managed to walk around for most of the day, I'm assuming that you're no longer sore. I guess that means that it's fair game to fuck you again at this point," he mused, then chuckled softly at her suddenly worried expression. "I'm screwing with you. I'll give you a break from fucking since I have something else in mind. I bought you dinner...but we haven't had dessert yet," he added with a smirk. "Now go upstairs and wait for me in my room. By the time I get up there, I expect to find you naked. Got it?"

What did her being naked have to do with dessert? Nonetheless, Hinata obliged to the older male's request and headed upstairs to his bedroom. She removed her clothing, feeling slightly less shy than usual, thanks to the alcohol, or as Tenten liked to call it, 'liquid courage'.

Hidan joined her about a minute later, holding a bag in his hand. It was the same one he'd brought home and stuck in the fridge when he returned with their breakfast that morning. He noticed Hinata's curious expression and set the bag down on the dresser. His eyes scanned up and down her tempting body, amused to find that she wasn't trying to modestly hug herself this time around.

Hinata surprised him by walking over to him and pulling his shirt off, casting it aside on the floor. After all, it wasn't fair that she was naked and he was still completely dressed. Hidan snickered lightly at her disapproving frown as she diligently continued to remove the rest of his clothes from his body.

"Damn, someone's excited," he quipped when she pushed him down onto the bed to remove his shoes and socks.

Hinata blushed at the comment, now feeling like more like her typical flustered self. "Well, I'm guessing that whatever you have in mind, you'll need to be naked, too..."

"How do you know?" he teased as she undid his pants.

Ignoring the taunt, Hinata simply glanced up at him shyly. "Umm, c-can you stand up, please?"

Hidan actually kept his mouth shut this time around as he obeyed her request, though that smug look remained plastered on his handsome face. Hinata tugged his pants and boxers down at the same time, freeing the rigid member that had begun pitching a tent under the clothing. The silver-haired male stepped out of the annoying articles, carelessly kicking them aside.

Hinata gazed up at him, her heartbeat quickening a bit. "S-So, what did you have in mind for dessert, Hidan-Sama?"

Instead of vocally answering her, Hidan retrieved the bag and pulled out the two items that had been inside; whipped cream topping and chocolate syrup. Hinata's eyes widened a bit when she realized what he'd had in mind.

"I don't usually do this type of shit, but I think you'll like it," Hidan remarked, drawing closer to the young woman. "And I would just love to lick some cream off of those tits of yours."

Hinata looked at the cream and chocolate, rather interested. She'd never done that kind of thing before, but the more she thought about it, the more she considered it.

"O-Okay," she finally murmured, flashing him a smile. What was the worst that could happen? He'd already promised her that he'd give her lower regions a break from any further poundings for the the night. And it would seem to go against Hidan's typical rough nature, which would be a nice change of pace. It was definitely worth a shot.

"I'll go first," Hidan spoke up, playfully pushing Hinata onto the bed as he grabbed the canister of whipped cream.

Hinata gasped softly at mild surprise at the sudden move, landing on her back. She went to sit up, only for Hidan to climb on top of her. The man straddled her waist, a devious smirk on his face as he removed the red cap from the whipped cream.

"Oh!" Hinata squeaked as she felt a rush of coldness on her breast as Hidan administered a squirt of the cream. "Umm..." It felt strange on her bare skin, but in a good way. She stiffened a bit when her lover did the same to her other breast, efficiently covering both of her nipples with the dessert topping.

Amused with her stunned expression, Hidan put the canister down and lowered his head down to her chest. He slowly and gently began to lick away one of the creamy peaks, his tongue teasingly making contact with her sensitive breast. Hinata moaned softly and writhed beneath him, arching her back when he flicked her nipple with his tongue.

The silver-haired male continued to lap away at the cream, gradually cleaning it away from that breast completely. He continued to tease his aroused assistant by nipping at her smooth mound, letting his teeth lightly scrape up against it. After a few more relentless, tormenting licks to her stiff nipple, Hidan moved his head slightly to work on Hinata's other deliciously adorned breast.

Hinata's breathing grew more shallow, and she grabbed his hair as he leisurely worked on lapping her nipple clean. She couldn't believe that she was getting so much excitement from what would seem like simple foreplay. But the combination of the cool cream combined with Hidan's warm tongue brought her to a level of ecstasy she didn't think was possible for such an activity. Her moans grew a bit louder, and she continued to clutch at Hidan's silver hair, letting her fingers run through it while he kept up his job. By now the rest of the cream had been entirely lapped away, but Hidan didn't stop as he sucked on one of her nipples. His hands found their way on her breasts, where he feverishly began to massage the twin mounds.

"Mmmm..." Hinata turned her head from one side to the other, unable to move or resist his oral advances. She could only lift her body up slightly, for she was still trapped beneath the older male's larger frame.

Hidan ravaged her voluptuous chest, now using more force and vigor to assault her. He nipped and suckled on her lustfully, administering slightly painful yet extremely pleasurable squeezes to her breasts. Her pink nipples were shown no mercy as Hidan continued to rough-handle her, whom was grinning with satisfaction as the young woman moaned and squirmed weakly under him. He glanced up to see her irresistible expression of ecstasy, getting even more turned on himself. After a few more minutes, Hidan finally stopped and got up to allow Hinata to catch her breath.

"Told you that you'd fucking like it," he remarked smugly as he gazed down at her. "The cream was pretty good, but yours is better." He added emphasis to his statement by glancing down to Hinata's nether regions.

Hinata's cheeks turned a light shade of pink in embarrassment, her breathing slowing down. "Well, um...now it's your turn...right?"

"I suppose it would only be fair," Hidan replied with a low chuckle, sitting down on the bed beside her. "What the fuck are you going to choose?"

Hinata considered the whipped cream for a moment, but decided to go with the chocolate syrup instead. Hidan had nearly driven her crazy with the teasing licks. Now it was time for payback.

Hidan watched as Hinata carefully drizzled a line of chocolate down his hardened penis, hissing softly from the chill. It wasn't every day that he applied sundae toppings to his dick, and the sensation was strangely tantalizing. He didn't even have time to register his thoughts before he felt Hinata's tongue slowly and steadily run up and down his chocolate-covered shaft. She licked up only a tiny bit at a time, often going around the syrup. Dishing back a little of what Hidan had given her, she flicked her tongue against his sweet tip, making tiny circles near the slit.

Hidan groaned and threw his head back for a moment, then looked back down to watch as Hinata continued to lick him. "Fuuuuck..."

Pleased with his reaction, Hinata continued to carefully lick away at his manhood, cleaning him up bit by bit. She managed to keep her face clear of chocolate, taking care to keep from smearing into it. Some had dribbled down onto Hidan's balls, while another few drops had made it to the area where Hidan's leg connected with his torso. Hinata moved her head to clean that area, causing Hidan to jump upon contacting the highly sensitive area.

"Shit," he hissed, squirming a bit as her small, skillful tongue cleaned away the drops of chocolate. Seconds later, she began to lap away at the driblets that had landed on his sac, her delicate hands planted firmly on his hips to keep him from bucking. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck," Hidan mumbled, seemingly forgetting about any other word in existence. He gasped when she moved to clean away the remainder of chocolate on his member, feeling his excitement grow even further.

Hinata sucked on his cock with more vigor, swirling her tongue around and efficiently cleaning away the last of the sweet syrup. She continued to bob her head up and down, feeling a rush of pleasure when Hidan's fingers entwined with her silky indigo locks. Her boss guided her movements, forcing her to take his entire length all the way to the back of her throat. Her throat was warm, and she'd closed it around his pulsating member to make it feel tighter around him, furthering his pleasure even further. Hidan nearly lost it when she hummed softly, sending vibrations through the organ as she continued to take it in and out of her throat.

"Oh, fuck." Hidan forcefully continued to face-rape her, as he liked to call it. He'd promised to spare her sore walls of sex, but he'd never said anything about not using another orifice.

Hinata seemed to have the same idea, and kept swirling her tongue around his shaft, hardly breathing through the ordeal. She let out a muffled moan, and felt Hidan go still for a moment as he finally climaxed. He shot his load directly down her throat, shuddering and swearing with each spurt. His hands were tangled in her hair, making sure she didn't move her head before he was done. Hinata obediently swallowed every last drop of his thick fluids, until she'd sucked him dry. Panting heavily from the lack of oxygen, she moved away from his groin and collapsed beside him on the bed.

Satisfied with the outcome, Hidan pulled Hinata into his arms while they lay there. "Fuck, that was good..."

Hinata nodded in agreement, unable to speak as she continued to catch her breath. She snuggled up against him, her face near his muscular chest. Hidan smirked, stroking her hair as he held her petite body close to his.

"So, was dessert better than what you were expecting?" he asked with a laugh.

The young woman nodded again, a small smile on her lips. _Oh, yeah. Way better._

**I almost didn't include that scene. I don't know, I've never written anything like that, as I figured that it would sound ridiculous when I was done writing it. But even if it was kinda stupid, I'm content with it and had fun doing it. Anyway, please review so that I have something to look forward to when I come back in a few weeks. On that note, see you in the not-so-distant future! I'm going to be going insane with no internet! How else am I going to waste my spare time?! Everyone, do stupid pointless things on my behalf while I angrily glare at my laptop and call it mean names.**


	10. Chapter Ten: A Bit of Bondage

**After several, long agonizing internet-less weeks, I have finally returned to update this freaking story. Anyway, these next few chapters will be very lemony, which is how I intended it. But then after that, I'll be getting back to a more productive storyline, haha. I wanted to have fun and try something different with my smutty scenes to kick it up a notch. No, I am not trying to make a crappy knock-off of _50 Shades of Gray_. I have never even read the series so therefore I have no idea what happens and am not intentionally ripping it off in case it does seem like a crappy knock-off. All I know is that it was originally based on Twilight fanfiction, which I absolutely despise. To each their own, I just don't like how the story was written or how the vampires were portrayed as. It went against every single Anne Rice novel that I've kept in my closet for the past ten years or so... Anyway, enough rambling, please enjoy this chapter and let me know how you like it. **

**_Sweet Temptations_**

**Chapter Ten: A Bit of Bondage**

After their 'dessert', Hidan and Hinata cleaned themselves up in the shower, washing away any sticky remnants. Hinata smiled to herself when the man hugged her from behind, pulling her body against his muscular frame.

"Wasn't skipping work today worth it? I fucking thought so," he remarked as he playfully grabbed one of her breasts.

"It was nice," she murmured softly, agreeing with him as she fidgeted from his gesture. "I forgot what it was like to have a good time..."

"You work too hard. When was the last time you actually said 'fuck it' and just did whatever the hell you wanted?" Hidan asked, pinching her nipple.

Hinata squeaked softly, a light blush staining her cheeks. "Umm, well...I don't know."

He rolled his eyes and turned her so that she was facing him. "Well, now that you've had the pleasure of meeting me, all that is going to change. Any objections?"

His assistant looked up at him with curiosity, but she shook her head to assure him that she was not against the idea.

"Good. Because you haven't seen anything yet." Hidan leaned down to plant a kiss on her forehead, a mischievous glimmer in his violet eyes.

"What do you mean by that, Hidan-Sama?" she asked softly.

The silver-haired man smirked. "You'll find out soon enough." He gave her breast one last squeeze, then got out of the shower without saying another word.

Hinata turned the water off seconds later, after rinsing her body off one last time, and opened the shower curtain. She wrapped a towel around her body and joined Hidan in the bedroom. The naked man was sprawled on the bed, lazily flicking through the channels on the television. A sadistic grin spread across his features when he stumbled across a movie where a character was getting brutally tortured. Some people liked gory movies. Hidan took it to a whole new level, as he normally got aroused while watching those types of films. It was strange, but not completely unheard of. It suited his personality, at least.

"That's gotta fucking hurt," he snickered, his gaze locked on the screen as the person had shards of glass stuffed into their orifices.

Tearing her eyes away from the gruesome display, Hinata made her way over to the bed, hearing the sound of her cell phone going off inside of her purse. Holding onto the towel to keep it from falling, Hinata crouched down and dug the phone out once she'd located it.

"Um, do you mind if I answer?" she asked Hidan.

In response, the man quirked an eyebrow incredulously. "Do you really need to ask? You can do whatever the hell you want for all I care."

Hinata answered the call, heading out of the room and into the hallway. She typically took her calls in private, as she felt it was rude to talk on the phone while others were around. Especially if they were watching a movie like Hidan was.

"Hey, Tenten. How are you?" She walked down the hall, stopping just at the top of the staircase.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Tenten remarked with a suggestive tone in her voice. "Soooo...how is it going with Sexy-Sama?"

"Be quiet," the indigo-haired woman chastised, though she was unable to keep a small smile from forming on her lips. "It's going fine."

"Fine?" Tenten deadpanned. "Just fine? Come on, give me the details. Did you guys do it?"

Hinata hugged the towel around herself more tightly, flustered at the question. "That's...that's none of your business."

"You did! I'm so proud of you!" Tenten squealed. "It's about time you got some action. And with someone as hot as him. Did you take a picture of his ass yet?"

"No!"

The brunette sighed in disappointment. "That's your assignment for the night. Take a picture of your boss's tush and send it to your best friend. Yes, I'm dating your cousin, but I have a high appreciation for the male ass."

"Okay, Tenten," Hinata retorted dryly, trying to end the subject.

"Did you guys have sex all day?" Tenten was relentless.

"No. He...um...he took me out and showed me around the city. It was actually really nice." Hinata admitted.

"Aww, that's so sweet. He seems to like you, huh? I told you those boobs of yours would work in your favor eventually."

Hinata turned even redder. "Oh, be quiet. But yeah...I had I really good time. I can't remember the last time I was actually that happy... Anyway, how have you been?"

"Eh, same old. Your life just happens to be more exciting than mine, so that's why you're the one getting bombarded with questions. I'm just curious and since I don't get to see you, I have to be as nosy as possible during our conversations."

Hinata smiled. "You have a point. I'll tell you some details...but please don't make this even more embarrassing for me..."

"Alright, I promise," Tenten replied firmly. "What did you guys do?"

"Well...you were right about, um, doing it."

"Sex. It's called sex," the brown-haired woman said stoically. "Come on, Hinata. We're both adults here, so we can use adult words like 'sex', 'screwing', 'fornication', 'coitous', or just plain 'fucking' if you want to use the modern terminology for it."

Hinata's face reddened even more. "Okay, fine. We had sex. Happy?"

"Yup. Did you do anything else?"

"Actually...uh...we did try something... It was...um..."

"Come on, tell me," Tenten pressed, on the edge of her seat. "What did you do?"

"We licked whipped cream and chocolate syrup from each others bodies," Hinata blurted out, wanting to get it over and done with it. "Does that sound stupid to you?"

"What? I've been trying to get Neji to do that with me for quite some time, yet you managed to do it five days after meeting the guy? What the hell? No fair," Tenten whined. "Ugh, I've always wanted to lick chocolate off of your cousin's body."

Hinata shuddered. "Thank you for that visual, Tenten."

"Don't mention it. But I gotta go for now. I'll text you tomorrow, okay? Night."

"Alright, talk to you then. Goodnight." Hinata disconnected the call, then leaned up against the wall with a tired sigh. That man really knew how to wear her out. She didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Hidan was still watching the movie when she returned to the bedroom, though his interest had drastically decreased. It was obvious that he was bored from the lack of blood and gore in that particular scene. Hinata crawled beside him, still wrapped up in her towel. She snuggled up against his nude body, closing her eyes in bliss as he possessively wrapped and arm around her. They were both tired from the day's events, especially from that last, irresistibly sweet event.

Hinata passed out first, cuddled up against Hidan's chest as she slept. Going against his usual tendencies, he allowed his cute little to sleep without any disturbances. It was smarter that way, since she was going to need her energy for tomorrow. With a smirk, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off, hugging the young woman tightly. The older male wondered how she would react when he revealed the next idea he'd come up with. He couldn't wait to find out.

_The next day_

"...How are you feeling, Hina-Chan?"

"I-I'm okay," she squeaked out.

Hidan chuckled softly. "Are you sure?"

Although she couldn't see due to the blindfold, she could only imagine the arrogant smirk that was undeniably on her boss's face. At that very moment, she was on her knees, wearing nothing but a lacy lavender bra and matching panties. It had been one of the gifts that the man had purchased for her the other day, though she had been hesitant to put it on at first. The bra was slightly smaller than her usual size, causing her breasts to swell above the cups a bit more than normal. The panties provided minimal coverage as well, leaving her mostly exposed. A pair of handcuffs kept her hands restrained behind her back, and she lightly tugged on them with anxiety. She couldn't see. She couldn't move her arms. And most of all, she was completely vulnerable.

"N-N-No, really, I-I'm f-f-fine," she stammered out.

"You look scared." Hidan's lips brushed up against the shell of her ear as he crouched down behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her so that her back was pressed up against his chest. "There's nothing to be fucking afraid of," he assured her as he kissed her shoulder.

"I-I'm not afraid," Hinata murmured softly, shuddering with pleasure when he nipped at her neck.

Hidan smirked, holding her trembling form. "Really? I'm surprised, to be honest with you. I mean, you're blindfolded, so you can't see what's happening. And you're handcuffed, so there's no way you can resist. Are you still okay with that?" He was teasing her, taking pleasure in her shy, embarrassed reactions. It was cute when she tried to convince him that she wasn't nervous.

"I d-don't care, Hidan-Sama," she said in a firmer voice. "I-I want this."

"Hm, are you sure?" The silver-haired man gave her breast a squeeze, letting his thumb run over her lace-covered nipple. "You're absolutely positive?" He was relentless with his taunts, making the matter worse when he began to draw circles on her nipple with his fingertip.

"Oh, don't!" Hinata mewled softly, unable to stop him even as she tried to squirm in his hold. "Please..."

Hidan kissed her jaw, continuing with his circular movements. "Please what? Be a little more fucking specific, Hina-Chan."

"Please d-don't tease m-me!" Her bottom brushed up against his manhood, which was concealed inside a pair of boxers.

Hidan groaned in pleasure, getting harder as she writhed against him. He administered a sharp pinch to her nipple, grinning when she let out a surprised squeak. "Alright, since you asked nicely, I'll go easy on you," he lied.

In one swift movement, Hidan had spun her around and proceeded to throw her over his shoulder. Hinata gasped softly, startled and helpless as he walked over to the bed. The man gave her ass a playful slap before tossing her onto the mattress. He snickered with amusement when she let out a startled yelp, landing on her side. Her hands were still restrained behind her back, and the blindfold kept her from seeing anything. All she could do was wait with anticipation.

"Now...where do I begin...?" The older male mused to himself as he climbed onto the bed, crawling over her petite form. His lips brushed up against her cheek, where he planted a lustful kiss. Traveling lower, he kissed and nipped at her throat, leaving behind small, subtle bite marks.

Hinata moaned softly, anxious and excited about what he was going to do. She felt his fingers entangle in her hair, and her head was gently tilted so that Hidan could lower his lips to hers. He ground his pelvis against her hip, smirking into the kiss when he felt Hinata shudder with desire. His assistant squirmed beneath him, causing friction that made him even stiffer.

Hidan tugged the lacy panties down and roughly forced Hinata up so that she was on her knees in front of him, facing the headboard. He impatiently removed his boxers and carelessly tossed them aside, positioning himself behind her. His dripping tip rubbing up against her nether regions as he pushed her forward so that she was bent over more.

The silver-haired male thought for a moment, staring at her delectable body. "I have a better fucking idea." Without another word, he separated the cuffs that kept Hinata's wrists bound together. Since the cuffs were no longer attached to one another, Hinata's arms were now free to move. However, that was short-lived when Hidan grabbed each of her hands and moved them so that they were outstretched in front of her. He secured them to the headboard, one at each end.

"H-Hidan-Sama?" Hinata turned her head to look over her shoulder, still unable to see what was going on. He must've had a special attachments on the bed that kept those cuffs in place. Though she hadn't remembered his bed having such parts.

"This isn't my bedroom," Hidan informed her, as if reading her thoughts. "We're in another room of my house. I figured that it would be the better choice for the type of fun I was looking for," he added with a snicker. "I purposely waited until you were blindfolded before I brought you in here. But don't worry, you'll get to see it soon enough."

The young woman was pushed forward a bit so that she was bent over again and felt Hidan grab onto her hips. The restraints kept her from falling onto her face as she was pushed down. She moaned when he rubbed his penis against her wet center from behind.

Hidan kept one hand on her hip and used his other to grab a handful of her hair as he slid inside of her, feeling her walls clench around him in response. Hinata gasped, then let out a cry when he pushed himself all the way in. Her head was pulled back by her hair, forcing her to slightly arch back as much as the restraints would allow her. She couldn't resist his brutal thrusts as he pounded into her, completely helpless against his assault. However, the submissiveness of it aroused her more than she imagined, and she couldn't help but enjoy the way her boss dominated her. It was invigorating.

Hinata screamed from a particularly violent thrust, feeling him slam into her very core. Hidan's fingers dug into her hip, while his other hand retained their clutch on her silky indigo locks. In and out, he ruthlessly violated her, chuckling softly to himself when he saw her weak attempt to resist. Even though her legs were without restraint, she was unable to fend off any of his advances. It was painfully wonderful, and her sounds were a mixture of pleasured moans and tearful whimpers.

"H-Hidan-Sama," Hinata gasped, feeling him release her hair as he grabbed onto both of her hips. "I...I can't...t-take any-"

"Sure you can," he gruffly cut her off, breathing heavily as he repeatedly slammed in and out of her, his balls smacking against her ass. "And you will."

"B-But-!" The woman let out another scream as he gave her another powerful thrust. She was panting, her eyes clenched shut behind the blindfold. A choked sob escaped her, and her body trembled as it threatened to give out. This continued for several more minutes, and Hinata wondered how he was able to keep it going for so long, especially without showing any signs of stopping or slowing down.

Hidan used one hand to quickly untie the blindfold, finally allowing Hinata to view her surroundings for the first time. However, she was unable to focus on much as her lover continued his lustful assault, her tight walls repeatedly clenching around his throbbing member.

"Fuck," Hidan groaned, feeling his pleasure escalate with each thrust. He was getting closer and closer, threatening to cum at at any second.

"Oh!" Hinata's eyes were squeezed shut all over again, a few tears leaking out and trickling down her cheeks. The intensity of the movements were painful, yet she didn't want him to stop. She cried out in ecstasy just as she orgasmed, feeling her hot walls clench around him..

"Shit, shit, shit, shit..." Hidan's violet eyes narrowed as he felt himself reach his peak. He quickly reached over and freed her left wrist from its attachment on the headboard. Pulling out of her, he roughly repositioned her just in time to shoot his load all over her bra and stomach, as well as a small splatter on her cheek.

Hinata gazed up at him, her cheeks blushed cutely as she panted with exhaustion. How was it that he was able to drain her of her energy so easily? He was the one who had done the work, yet he seemed to faring better than she was.

"So, how was that?" he asked her with a cocky grin on his face.

She couldn't even respond to his question, instead lying on the bed with her right hand still attached to the headboard. Her arm fell numbly to her side seconds later when Hidan released it from the restraint.

"You gonna be okay?" Hidan smirked down at her as he removed the cuffs from her wrists, noticing the abrasions that had been left as a result. "Hope I didn't fucking hurt you too bad. Though I have to admit, you look fucking gorgeous when you scream in pain," he added with a sadistic undertone.

"I-I'm okay," Hinata murmured once she'd slowed her breathing. Now that she had calmed down, she could now see the room without any distractions.

This particular room a bit smaller than Hidan's bedroom, with the walls painted black. The bed they were on was made of dark cherry wood and adorned with thick red blankets with black trimming. There was a table near one of the walls, where Hinata could see straps attached to it. There were two chains that hung from the ceiling, each of them ending with a metal cuff. A dark chest was open, where several items were visible. Ball gags, handcuffs, whips, blindfolds, ropes, and nipple clamps were amongst the contents, and Hinata shivered at the thought of Hidan using them on her.

"You handled that better than I thought you would. I take it as you fucking liked it," the older male whispered into her ear as he leaned down.

Hinata nodded mutely, his breath warm against the shell of her ear. She shuddered with delight, letting out a soft moan when he kissed that sensitive part.

"That's my good little Hina-Chan," Hidan teased, lifting her up enough to unclip her cum-splattered bra. He removed it from her body and discarded it onto the floor. "I'm surprised you didn't pass out before I finished, seeing how I fucked you into oblivion. You're more durable than you look."

_And you have crazy stamina,_ she thought to herself tiredly. Seriously, how did he do it?

"Better go clean you up, since you're covered in my cum," Hidan remarked almost boastfully. He helped her off the bed, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Can you walk or did I go too rough?"

"I-I can walk," Hinata murmured, leaning on him for support.

The silver-haired man smirked and guided her out of the room, keeping his arm around her in case she collapsed. As he helped her towards the bathroom, he wondered what else she could take. She'd done pretty well with the bondage, but what if he kicked it up a notch or two? Hinata seemed to have a masochistic side of her, which intrigued him even more. It wasn't often he came across another person with preferences similar to his. He could only imagine the things they could do to each other, in both masochist and sadistic terms. A wicked idea formed in his head just as they reached the bathroom. If only Hinata knew what was in store for her the next time around.

**Okaay, that's enough of my perverted writings for one day. Stay tuned for more perverted scenes next week :)**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Asphyxia Fixation

**Here is the next chapter, so please read and review. **

_**Sweet Temptations**_

**Chapter Eleven: Asphyxia Fixation**

"Well, I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that there is still a leak somewhere in the building and we haven't been able to locate it's exact area yet to fix it. So unfortunately, you will not be able to return to your apartment for at least another day or two. But the good news is that you will receive a 25% off coupon to Ichiraku's Ramen for your troubles!"

Hinata stared at the building manager with disbelief. Did he really think that a lousy coupon would make her feel better about the situation? "B-But..."

"Aww, too bad. Looks like you'll have to stay with me for a bit longer," Hidan said with a smirk as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They were currently standing in front of her apartment building, where they had been stopped by a security guard before the manager seemed to scurry out from behind a bush.

"Yes, you can stay with your boyfriend in the meantime," the man chimed in cheerfully. "I can tell that he's taking good care of you."

Hinata blushed, nervously poking her fingers together. "H-He's...n-not..." She trailed off, thinking about what Hidan really was to her. He couldn't be called her boyfriend, considering their relationship hadn't reached that state, and he didn't seem like to the type to be into that type of commitment in the first place. So what was he? Her lover? _My boss_, she hopelessly reminded herself.

"I'm sure your apartment will be fine by tomorrow night," the manager added. "With any luck at least."

"Well, you heard the man," Hidan spoke up, a smug grin on his face. "Let's go." He took hold of Hinata's hand and tugged her away from the building.

Hinata sighed, not even trying to resist. "He was so calm and casual about it, too... He could've at least pretended to be sympathetic."

"He did pretend," the older man replied with a snicker. "He just did a shitty job of it. But you gotta give him credit for trying. And he even offered you that awesome coupon," he added sarcastically.

"Discounted ramen doesn't really make up for the inconvenience," she mused.

Hidan gave her hand a squeeze. "I know what will make you feel better."

Hinata looked at him warily. "What?"

"You'll see," he answered vaguely, giving away no further information as they reached his car.

"I was afraid you were going to say that..."

They arrived back Hidan's house soon after, with the hot-tempered male driving as recklessly as usual. Hinata had kept her eyes shut for the majority of the drive, too petrified to watch the crazy maneuvers that Hidan somehow managed to pull off. They miraculously made it there without getting into a car accident, narrowly missing the mailbox in the process.

Hidan parked in his driveway, then turned off the ignition. He noticed how pale Hinata's face was and gave her cheek a gentle stroke with the back of his index finger. "You alright? You're fucking white as a ghost."

"I-I'm fine," she squeaked, shakily opening her door as she waited for her anxiety to subside. She wondered how many more car rides she would be able to endure with that man. Behind the wheel, he must have felt invincible or something. Either that or he just didn't care about the risks. Probably both.

The couple entered the house and Hidan carelessly tossed his keys onto the small table by the door. He smirked to himself, reveling the fact that Hinata wouldn't be able to leave until at least tomorrow. Maybe even Monday morning if it did take maintenance two days to fix the leak.

"So...what were you referring to earlier?" Hinata asked him. "When you said that you would know what would make me feel better..."

"Oh, that. Yeah, I remember. Instead of me telling you, let's go to the same room that we were in yesterday. The one where I handcuffed you to the bed," he added, causing her face to darken with a blush.

Hinata's heart skipped a beat. Back to that same room? What was he planning? She remembered the whips, chains, other items she'd seen in that trunk. Was he going to use those?

"Don't look so scared," he whispered into her ear. "I think you'll like it."

Despite her nervousness, she was rather curious to find out what he was referring to. She couldn't help but feel a shiver of excitement, as he always kept her guessing.

Once they'd reached the room, Hidan wasted no time in pulling Hinata's dark blue blouse right off of her, tossing it aside. Hinata's bra-clad chest was exposed for the man's greedy violet eyes to wander over. She was wearing a lacy red bra that he had purchased for her from that lingerie shop. He knew damn well that the matching panties were what she was wearing under that skirt of hers.

Hinata moaned when Hidan bent down to kiss her shoulder, his fingers tugging one of her bra straps down. She brought her hands to his waist to brace herself when he nipped at her bare shoulder, and she grabbed the bottom of his shirt. Hidan allowed her to pull it off of him, amused to see that she was not hesitating to unbuckle his belt this time around. She was getting more daring, whether she realized it or not.

With a trembling hand, the young woman unzipped her boss's pants and gingerly slid her hand inside. She felt the throbbing organ between his legs, only concealed by his thin boxers. Hidan groaned in pleasure when she began to rub his member, and he slid other bra strap down. Her breasts swelled above the cups, tormenting the older male. A few light bruises remained on her throat and near her collarbone, showcasing the previous assaults from the lustful man.

Still rubbing Hidan's stiff manhood, Hinata used her free hand to slid her skirt down her supple hips and carefully stepped out of them. She could feel his boxers gradually dampen and she stopped stroking him long enough to pull his pants and underwear down.

The silver-haired man was surprised when she forced him to sit down on the edge of the bed and watched as she got onto her knees in front of him. He threw his head back and groaned again when she took his penis into her mouth. Hinata moved her head back and forth, her tongue running over his sensitive tip. She lapped at the pre-cum that dripped from the tiny slit, causing Hidan to buck.

"Oh, fuck..." He closed his eyes, thoroughly enjoying the treatment.

After only a few more seconds, to Hidan's mild disappointment, Hinata stopped what she was doing. However, he was immediately elated when Hinata stood up and shyly reached behind her to unclip her bra. Hidan took the opportunity to hastily remove the rest of his clothing, discarding everything onto the floor.

The indigo-haired woman removed her red panties just as her lover finished undressing as well. She modestly hugged herself, though doing so hardly did anything to cover her. The large mounds on her chest were still entirely exposed, and Hidan couldn't help but notice how hard her pink nipples had become.

Hinata squeaked in surprise when the man grabbed her shoulders and forced her to lie back onto the bed. Pinning her arms above her head, Hidan straddled her naked body, his pulsating member pressed up against her. He gazed down at her, a devious expression on his handsome face.

"Now...what was I planning to do again...?" Hidan lowered his face down, lightly brushing his lips against hers. "I can't seem to fucking remember..."

Hinata moaned, writhing beneath him weakly as his cock twitched against her stomach. He was taunting her, making her that much more anxious. "P-Please don't tease me..."

"I'm not teasing," he unconvincingly responded. "I really can't remember what the hell I wanted to do to you." The smug look plastered on his face spoke for itself.

"H-Hidan-Sama..." Hinata squirmed again as the man shifted himself so that he was now positioned between her legs.

Hidan released his hold on her arms, using both of his hands to grope her breasts. His cock brushed up against her wet entrance, signalling that he was more than ready. With one swift movement, Hidan was inside of his assistant, his member sliding in and out of her hot tightness.

"Oh!" Hinata clutched onto his shoulders, arching her back a bit while he continued to play with her chest. Her fingernails dug into him when he pinched her nipples, her whimpers silenced by his rough kisses.

The man kept up with his rhythmic movements, his pleasure steadily increasing with each thrust. He let go of her breasts and carefully slid one hand under Hinata's head while he kissed her. His tongue played with hers, each of them softly nipping at the others lips.

"Hit me if you want me to stop what I'm about to do," he hissed into her ear.

_What's he talking ab-_ Hinata's thoughts were cut off when she felt Hidan wrap his other hand around her throat, stunning her. Being careful not to apply too much pressure, Hidan squeezed gently, decreasing the amount of air she was able to take in. Hinata's eyes had widened a bit, and she stared up at him with mild shock. Rather than being overcome with anxiety or fear, she felt something else course through her system, almost like a rush of adrenaline. It was desire. She liked having his firm hand around her throat, much to her own surprise. Hidan quickly noticed this, pleased at how she was enjoying his roughness. He continued to thrust in and out of her, his movements gradually becoming more vigorous.

Hinata gazed up at him, her lavender eyes half-lidded in an unintentionally seductive manner. "H-Harder..." she moaned. "Please..."

With a smirk, Hidan did as she requested, both increasing his speed and putting a bit more pressure around her delicate throat. He crashed his lips against hers, slamming into her soaked entrance as his lust seem to sky-rocket. The fact that his innocent little assistant had practically begged him to pound into her made it even better. He honestly hadn't expected the reaction he'd received from her, as she seemed much too fragile for something so rough. Looks certainly could be deceiving, and all for the better in his opinion.

Hinata wrapped her legs around his waist, her breathing shallow as the asphyxiation began to take more of a toll. Despite the fogginess that was gradually forming in her head, the adrenaline in her body gave her a rush of sheer ecstasy. Her nails raked down Hidan's back, and she smiled to herself when he tightened her throat just a bit more. It was amazing.

Hidan began to use both of his hands on her neck, slowly increasing the amount of pressure he used. As much as it turned him on, he didn't want to accidentally kill her by mistake. Nevertheless, Hinata showed no signs of wanting him to stop or to even ease up. The haziness clouding her mind allowed her to relax on the mattress, her arms growing slack and falling to her sides. She shivered and let out a weak gasp when the silver-haired man bit at a small part of her neck that had been left exposed. Her eyes felt heavier, though she fought to keep herself from shutting down. She was getting so close.

"Oh, fuck..." Hidan growled, the bed shaking while he thrust in and out of her. He kissed her quivering lips, barely feeling the minimal exhales coming from Hinata. She was going to pass out soon if he either didn't let up or finish the job. He chose to go with the latter, as the look on her face convinced him not to ease up on the asphyxiation. Adding just a bit more pressure to her throat to intensify things, he went all out and slammed into the petite woman with all he had.

Hinata's legs had slackened around his waist, and she gradually slipped in and out of darkness._ Not yet. Just a bit longer..._ Her eyes closed, and she could vaguely feel Hidan's lips against hers. Her walls clenched around his throbbing member just as she reached her peak, and she let out a nearly inaudible squeak. She shuddered lightly, the darkness beginning to take over as she lay there in complete bliss. Seconds before she would've blacked out, Hidan released her throat just as he exploded deep inside of her.

Hinata let in a sharp intake of air, followed by panting as she was finally able to take in oxygen. Her lover filled her up with his warm fluids, his own breathing a bit sporadic. _Damn, that was good_, he absently thought to himself as he spurted out the last of his seed. Hidan gently caressed Hinata's cheek with the pad of his thumb, waiting for her to slow her breathing.

"You okay?" he asked after a few moments. "I didn't hurt fucking hurt you, did I?"

She briefly shook her head. "N-No, I'm fine."

"Good. You seemed to like that I noticed," Hidan pointed out with a snicker, causing her to blush. "Never would've expected that."

_Me either_, Hinata thought to herself. _I wonder if that's normal. Maybe I should go see a therapist about this..._

"Um...welll...I..." She was at a loss for words, unable to come up with anything to say in response.

"You don't need to be embarrassed," Hidan remarked, smirking down at her. "Plenty of people like to be choked. You just happen to be one of them. It's not as weird as you're probably thinking." He leaned down to kiss her, gently removing himself from her when they parted again.

Hinata sighed softly and closed her eyes again. That had taken more out of her than she'd anticipated. Why the hell was she always so exhausted after every time she and Hidan did anything? As usual, he seemed to have a hell of a lot more energy than she did. Then again, he hadn't been the one who's air supply had been cut off.

"Feeling light-headed?" he asked her, on his knees beside her.

"A little," she admitted sleepily. "Is that normal?"

"Yeah, but you'll be fine in a few minutes." Hidan gathered her into his arms bridal style and got off the bed. He carried her petite form out of the room and headed towards his bedroom. "It's still early Hina-Chan, so I would try not to pass out just yet," he said with a smirk.

Hinata shyly peeked up at him, her cheeks pink. "I-I'm not trying to pass out. I'm just...a little worn out..."

"Heh, I'll bet. I'm too fucking lazy to leave the house again. So we'll just relax for the rest of the day. I'll order us some food for dinner and have it delivered here." Hidan made it to his room and gently set Hinata down onto the bed.

His assistant tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Umm, Hidan-Sama? I-Instead of you buying food again...um...I can cook something for us..."

He quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "You know how to cook?"

"Y-Yes," she murmured, dropping her gaze as he stared at her intently. "Would you like that?"

"Oh, I would. But the truth is, I really don't have a whole lot of shit to work with since I kind of suck at the whole cooking concept. If it can't be thrown into a microwave or right into the oven, I don't want to fuck with it. So for tonight, we'll order out and then tomorrow, we can go to the store and you can cook me the best meal of my life," he challenged.

Hinata grew nervous. "Oh, I don't know if it'll be the best you've ever had...but I'm sure that you'll like it..." _Hopefully if he's not too picky._

"Alright, I'll hold you to it." The man tugged on a pair of black sweatpants, not bothering with a shirt or any underwear. He tossed a silky light blue nightie over to Hinata, as well as a pair of matching panties.

The indigo-haired woman reluctantly put the revealing sleepwear on, embarrassed that the tiny nightgown barely covered her panties. The thin spaghetti straps and low-cut neckline did little to keep any of her assets concealed.

Hidan grinned wickedly at her appearance, and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I really don't get why you're so damn modest. You look fucking adorable. I could just bend you over and fuck you all over again," he added, teasingly slipping one of the straps off her shoulder.

"I-I think I need a little more time to recover," Hinata softly protested, shrugging the strap back up. "J-Just please don't make me answer the door in this if you do plan on ordering out..."

"I don't know, the delivery guy might like these more than a cash tip," he remarked, poking her breasts.

She jerked and covered her chest with her hands, her entire face turning red. "I-I don't th-think so!"

Hidan snickered. "If only you knew..."

The couple headed downstairs to the living room, where Hidan allowed Hinata to rest on one of the couches while he went over to the bar to make them each a drink.

"U-Um, Hidan-Sama? I, uh, have a really low alcohol tolerance," Hinata murmured as she watched him. "So p-please, not too much alcohol."

"No such thing as too much alcohol," he replied carelessly as he walked over with two glasses. "Besides, we're not going anywhere, so it's fine if we get a little on the trashed side. Are you afraid of puking or something? Because I have a bucket here for those types of emergencies."

Now even more humiliated, Hinata vigorously shook her head. "No! I just...um...don't want to do anything that I might regret..."

"Like what?" Hidan plunked his ass down on the couch beside her. "Like dry-humping me? Because I don't think I'll mind that too much," he added with a suggestive smile.

"J-Just forget it," she murmured, taking her drink from him and bringing it to her lips. "Y-You're right, I think I'll be fine." She took a sip from the glass and grimaced, realizing just how strong he had made the drink.

Hidan finished his off in one quick gulp, as if it had simply been water. He watched with amusement as Hinata took another small sip, who was trying her hardest to endure the bitter taste.

"Good, huh?" He picked up the remote and turned the television on. "Let's watch a fucking movie. Hopefully there's something halfway decent on..."

"Alright." Another sip, another grimace from the young woman. How did he manage to gulp it down like it was nothing? Unbelievable.

"Oh, this one looks good," Hidan interrupted her thoughts as he settled on a movie. "Fine with you?"

Upon noticing that it was a horror film, Hinata immediately gulped down half of her drink, resisting the urge to gag at the taste. She knew damn well that she would need the alcohol in her system to get her through that movie.

Within twenty minutes, Hinata was already a shaking mess, watching the disgustingly gory scenes by peeking through her fingers. She whimpered when the character on-screen was slowly decapitated with a hand-saw and she buried her face in Hidan's shoulder. With that arrogant smirk on his face, Hidan gathered her into his arms and moved her so that she was sitting sideways on his lap. Hinata hid her face in his chest, welcoming his comforting hold. The alcohol hadn't done much to dull her senses enough to the point where the bloody scenes wouldn't faze her as much and she was too petrified to get up and make herself another drink. Even when she stopped looking at the screen, she could still hear the sickening sounds that made her shake.

"It's only a movie," the silver-haired man teased, gently stroking her hair as he contently watched the torture scene. He'd purposely chosen that type of movie, knowing damn well that she couldn't stand them. It was all part of his plan to get even closer to her, and it sure as hell was working.

Hinata didn't respond, only keeping her face hidden in his broad chest, clinging onto him as if she was afraid he would let her go. Noticing this, Hidan carefully but firmly tilted her face up so that she was gazing up at him with tear-filled eyes. Feeling a sympathetic tug at his heart, he brought his lips to hers for a passionate kiss. He held onto her tighter, cradling her on his lap while he distracted her from the carnage playing on the TV.

With a soft moan, Hinata gazed into his violet eyes, unable to look away. As Hidan continued to hold her and comfort her, a realization suddenly became evident with the young woman; she was falling in love with her boss. And, unbeknownst to her, the older male was having similar thoughts.

**Yeah, I decided to add in a little more romance instead of just flat-out sex. There's one more lemony chapter coming up and then I'll be getting back on track with the actual important storyline, haha. Anyway, I hoped you like it, so leave a review and I should have the next chapter ready in about a week.**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Sadism and Masochism

**Well, I finally got off my ass and finished this rather long chapter. Not recommended for young children or people who hate any erotic. Enjoy fellow perverts.  
**

_**Sweet Temptations**_

**Chapter Twelve: Sadism and Masochism**

Hinata awoke in Hidan's bed the following morning, her head throbbing dully. The silver-haired male was lying on his stomach beside her, snoring soundly in his sleep.

"Ugh..." Hinata winced and gingerly brought her hand up to the side of her head as she slowly sat up. _What happened?_ She couldn't seem to remember anything at that particular moment.

After a few more seconds of disorientation, she looked down and realized that she was no longer wearing the silky blue nightie she'd put on the previous evening. She now had on a pair of white panties, and replacing the short nightgown was one of Hidan's white button-up shirts. A single button fastened right between her breasts kept the shirt from flapping open. When the hell had she put that on?

Hinata carefully moved her aching body out of bed, making sure not to wake Hidan. She noticed that he was wearing a pair of black and blue shorts, rather than the plain black sweats he'd had on previously. As she silently trudged towards the bathroom, the memories of last night began to re-form in her head, piece by piece.

Hidan had comforted her during that disgusting horror movie, holding her in his lap and kissing her to keep her distracted. Hinata had not only finished the drink he'd originally made for her, but also the two that had followed after the movie had finished. The older male had had just as much alcohol as her, if not more. He'd ordered them dinner and Hinata briefly remembered him getting up long enough to answer the door and pay the delivery guy before plopping his ass back down on the couch beside her. There were probably still food containers littered on the living room table from their meal, as neither of them had cared enough to clean up.

With a sigh, Hinata turned on the water and unfastened that single button on the shirt. She pulled it off, as well as her panties, then got into the shower. The hot spray rained down over her stiff muscles, gradually relieving them and the throbbing migraine in her head. Feeling a bit better, she squirted a small amount of shampoo into her hands and began to lather it into her hair. As she washed her indigo locks, she once again focused on putting together the events from the night before.

After the couple had finished their dinner, the two of them had gotten frisky with each other. They'd eventually made it back upstairs into Hidan's bedroom, then proceeded to have a second round for the evening. After holding each other for a little while, Hidan had put on a pair of shorts and convinced Hinata to wear one of his shirts. Hinata had complied with his request, pairing it with her white panties. More cuddling, a few sexual jokes from Hidan, and random conversation topics that Hinata couldn't quite remember, before they finally passed out in each others arms for the night.

The young woman smiled to herself at the memory as she rinsed her hair. She heard the sound of someone entering the bathroom and peeked out through the shower curtain just in time to watch Hidan relieve himself in the toilet.

"Mornin'," he drawled with a smirk on his face.

With an embarrassed squeak, Hinata quickly replaced the curtain, her face bright red. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't realize that you were...um..."

"Taking a piss?" Hidan finished for her, clearly amused by her behavior. "It's not that big of a deal. Just be grateful that I didn't have to take a shit. Though I probably would've been nice enough to warn you ahead of time."

Turning even redder, Hinata quickly washed her body, flustered by his nonchalant attitude towards his bodily functions. "Uh..."

Stripping off his shorts, the man joined her in the shower and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Last night was fucking awesome. And you didn't even want to drink in the first place. Happy that I convinced you?"

"I-I guess," she murmured in response. "I woke up with a bit of a headache, but it's mostly gone now..."

"So...do you remember _what_ happened last night?" He had a cocky smirk on his face, which somewhat unnerved his assistant. "Oh, and by the way, I think I like you wearing my shirts more than I like you wearing those nightgowns. You look really fucking adorable in them," he added, lowering his lips to kiss the shell of her ear.

Hinata rested her cheek against his chest, which now glistened with water. "I think I remembered what we did." She gave him a brief recap of what she compiled during the time she'd woken up and washed up.

"Yeah, that's right. We did do all of that." That knowing smirk on his face remained, unfaltering. "But do you remember what we talked about?"

Hinata felt her heart skip a beat._ What we talked about?_ No...she really couldn't recall the details. "Umm...you told a few jokes, I think."

"True, but that's not what I'm referring to." Hidan was practically taunting her with the fact that she really couldn't remember. "You told me a little secret..."

"A...A secret?" She gulped and gazed up at him nervously, her pretty lavender eyes filled with worry. "W-What was it?"

"I suppose I could tell you...but I think it'll be more fun not to," he teased.

Hinata frowned slightly, getting more anxious. "No, p-please tell me, Hidan-Sama." She prayed that it wasn't anything too humiliating. However, she feared for the worst. She didn't have any weird or strange habits that she would be too embarrassed about, and her past wasn't anything interesting, but she still couldn't help but be afraid of what he could be talking about.

With a smirk, Hidan leaned down to whisper into her ear, and she let out a soft gasp once he was finished. She stared up at him, clearly shocked. "D-Did I really say that?"

"I swear I'm not fucking lying. And you know damn well that the most honest people out there are old people, kids, and drunk people. So I'm going to assume that you meant it. And now that I know, there's no way in hell I'm going to let you back out of it," Hidan added with a snicker. "Sounds like my kind of fun, actually."

"But..." She looked pale, and it became apparent that she was shaking slightly. "It sounds scary..."

The silver-haired male brought his hand up to her face and gently stroked her cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. "Don't worry, Hina-Chan. You know I would never hurt you like that. And I'll let you try it out on me, too. Pain is pleasure, you know..."

Hinata shivered, then felt his erection poke against her. "O-Okay...I'll try it."

"You won't regret it," he told her, then leaned down and nipped her earlobe,"I promise."

_A little while later_

"A-Are you sure about this, Hidan-Sama?" Hinata asked nervously, her voice cracking.

Hidan chuckled softly. "You can drop the honorific, you know. We're not at work right now. I won't demote you if you just call me 'Hidan'. And this was your idea, Hina-Chan. Fasten that cuff right there."

After a moment of hesitation, Hinata did as she was told, gazing at him uneasily. They were in that same room that Hidan had brought her into the past few occasions. While he was completely naked, she was dressed in a black, lacy bra and thong. Her boss was standing before her, his arms above his head as his wrists were secured in the cuffs hanging from the ceiling. She still couldn't believe that he had stuff like that in his house. Hell, she still couldn't believe that she had supposedly told him she wanted to try this in the first place.

"You look like a scared little bunny," Hidan remarked with a laugh. "Come on, it'll be fun. And I'm going to let you do it to me first so that you won't be as freaked out. You can do whatever the hell you want using the stuff in that trunk right there." He nodded towards it, and Hinata could see the whips, blindfolds, and other miscellaneous items stashed inside. She gulped and slowly walked over to it, crouching down to inspect its contents more thoroughly.

"Why do you have all this?" she asked, pulling out one item at a time.

If Hidan could've shrugged, he would've. Instead, he simply answered, "Why the fuck not? I'm not your average person, and believe it or not, I like this kind of shit."

"But..." She looked at a riding crop, then at him. "Won't it hurt?"

"That's the whole fucking point," he replied with a smirk. "But I'll make a deal with you; if you try this and don't like it, we won't do it again. Also, when it comes to my turn doing it to you, if you really want me to stop, I will. The last thing I want is to hurt you if you hate it."

Contemplating the idea, Hinata finally sighed. What did she have to lose? So far all of his other raunchy suggestions had turned out okay. "A-Alright. I'll give it a try."

The first few minutes had been the most nerve-wracking for the young woman, as she had no idea how she was supposed to go about things. Was she supposed to spank him? Or whip him? Or incorporate other moves into it? The only thing she could do was wing it and see how everything went. She put a blindfold over Hidan's eyes before she did anything else, her hands trembling in the process.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," she murmured, feeling pathetic.

"You don't have to know what you're doing," Hidan told her as his vision was blocked off. "Stop over-analyzing shit and just go with whatever feels right to you."

_But that's the problem_, Hinata thought miserably._ I don't know what feels right about this. If anything, this feels wrong_. But...maybe that was the point? She stared at the naked, muscular man in front of her. He wasn't going anywhere and was at her mercy. Hinata glanced at the available items she could use, reluctant to pick one.

_I can't do this. I can't._ Hinata shook her head and almost went to uncuff him when another voice in her subconscious started up. _Why not? He said that he likes this kind of stuff. You told him you wanted to try it, so you should take the opportunity. Stop being that same boring shy girl that's never had any damn confidence. It's getting old and kind of annoying. Just do it already._

"Hey...you're still there, right?" Hidan asked. "Hina-Chan? You didn't run off, did y-" He was abruptly cut off by a piece of leather smacking against his thigh. "Shit!"

Hinata jumped, startled by his reaction. "I-I'm sorry! Are y-you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Just surprised, that's all. For a minute I thought you screwed out of the room," the older man snickered. "But now I know otherwise. You can continue."

Hinata hesitated for a brief second, then struck him again with the riding crop, this time on his back. Hidan grunted, but the smirk on his face said everything. He really did enjoy this type of stuff.

"You can go harder, you know. I'm not made of china," he quipped. "I've been waiting ages for something like this, so don't disappoint me..."

With a new wave of confidence, Hinata hit him a third time, leaving a reddening mark on his ass. She immediately ran her hand over the spot, leaning forward to give him a gentle kiss on his chest. Hidan groaned, enjoying the different sensations on his body. Her touches and kisses were so soft, but the item she was using was leaving a stinging feeling that the man found pleasurable. Hinata's hand reached in between his legs, where she lightly stroked his member, while she brought the riding crop up to slap against his side. His manhood twitched in her hand, gradually hardening as he basked in the pain. Hinata gave him another quick snap from the leather, then tossed it aside. Her hands gently caressed the marks on his naked body, soothing him as she brushed herself up against him. The delicate lace of her panties teased Hidan's erection, and he could feel himself dripping with excitement.

"Are you finished already?" He asked, smirking when he felt her lips against his chest. "I was enjoying that."

"Don't worry... I'm not." With that, she made her touches much firmer, letting her nails rake down his back. Her lips moved downwards, gradually making her way to a crouching position. As she descended, so did her hands, now running them over his ass and thighs. She gave his penis a light kiss, teasing him even further.

Hidan groaned and bucked against her, trying to get her to give him more attention. However, to his surprise, he no longer felt the young woman near him. Where had she gone? It was then that he felt a more intense pain stinging his back and he let out a hiss.

"Using the whip this time, I see," he remarked with amusement in his voice. "I'm really liking where this is going."

Hinata didn't vocally admit it, but she was surprisingly enjoying it as well. She spent the next forty-five minutes continuing with the acts of sadism towards her very masochistic boss. Rather than relentless barrages of pain, she'd alter between slapping and whipping him, to caressing and kissing the parts of his body she'd previously assaulted. Her fingers and lips soothed the welts, bruises and reddened marks she'd left on the man's body, causing Hidan to shudder in bliss. He gasped when she rubbed her finger against the tip of his cock, which was practically begging to be touched. Hinata used her lover's pre-cum to easily stroke him up and down, her tongue flicking at his sensitive tip. She lapped up his salty fluid, savoring the taste as she manually pleasured him at the same time.

Hidan tried to move his arms down to guide her, then realized that they were still restrained above his head. Instead, he began to buck into her hand, swearing to himself as her tongue relentlessly licked away at him and his sanity. He was all too aware of the sore and stinging parts of his body, but they didn't deter him from enjoying himself. On the contrary, the added pain made the whole experience that much more intense.

"Fuck," he growled, feeling himself getting closer and closer. "Oh, fucking shit..." Her feather-like touches to his balls made him squirm a bit, and he attempted to thrust into her mouth. Luckily for him, Hinata was ready for his member and took his entire length into her mouth and throat. She sucked on his vigorously, moving her head back and forth as she tormented his balls.

The silver-haired man felt fingernails digging into his hip, giving him that one last bit of pain that he had needed. He came hard as Hinata dragged her nails down his thigh, spurting his seed deep down Hinata's throat. His assistant eagerly swallowed all of it, making sure to get every last drop.

"So...um...was it okay?" She asked after a few moments, standing up and reaching to remove his blindfold. "D-Did I do it r-right?"

Hidan chuckled softly, now finally able to look at her. She looked so tempting in that black lingerie set, but oh-so innocent at the same time. However, despite that adorably shy personality, he learned that she had quite a wild side to her. A side that he and he alone had had the privilege of discovering. It was perfect. She was perfect.

"You tell me," he replied wryly as she released him from his restraints.

"Well, you seemed like you were enjoying it," she pointed out.

He smirked. "Well, I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't. Now, get naked."

Hinata obliged, reaching behind to unclip her bra and revealing her bare breasts. Her face heated up slightly as she felt his searing gaze upon her delectable body, and was unable to look him in the eyes as she removed her panties. With that, Hidan wasted no time by securing the cuffs around her wrists, restraining her arms above her head.

"My turn," he whispered sensually into her ear, giving her breast a squeeze.

Hinata fearfully closed her eyes, visibly shaking. If she'd been nervous before, her anxiety had sky-rocketed. What was he going to do to her? Before she realized it, Hidan blocked her vision with a blindfold, causing her to squeak in surprise. Now she was just as helpless as he had been, but then again, even while restrained, the man sure as hell didn't come off as helpless.

"Hina-Chan, don't be scared." He brushed his lips against the shell of her ear. "You'll like it. I promise. Besides, I plan on going fucking easy on you."

"B-But-" The indigo-haired woman suddenly yelped in surprise as she felt something slap against her breast. What was that? With the blindfold, she couldn't see or anticipate his assaults, leaving her that much more vulnerable. She squeaked when she was struck a second time, this time in the middle of her back. Whatever it was, it was made of leather. Hinata let out a whimper as the stinging sensation become more noticable, and weakly tried to free herself from the cuffs. She could practically feel her skin reddening. "H-Hidan..."

"Yes?" Hidan answered innocently. "Can I help you with something?" He struck her again, this time on the thigh.

"I-It hurts..." she choked out, shaking slightly.

"Does it?" The older male leaned down and kissed her forehead, gently stroking her hair. He then grabbed a handful of her lustrous locks and forced her head back so that her face was upturned. His lips found hers in a frenzied kiss, and he lightly bit her lower lip.

Hinata moaned into the kiss, wincing as her hair was tugged. His hand found its way to the breast that he'd struck, caressing it in a similar manner to what she had done for him earlier. His touch was soothing, and the burning seemed to lessen after a few seconds.

"Do you want me to take the fucking cuffs off?" he asked, his mouth traveling down to her neck. "I will if you really want me to..."

"I...mmm..." She moaned again as his teeth nipped at her throat. "Oh..." The object slapped against her other breast and she let out a pained hiss. She felt his tongue run over the affected spot almost immediately after.

Hidan suckled on her nipple, using his tongue to tease it. He reached down to give her ass a squeeze, then struck it with his open palm. He gave her pink peak a nip, then did the same to her other one.

Hinata was breathing heavily, both anxious and excited as she felt another smack, this time on her back again. She was so vulnerable, unable to resist what he was doing to her. And she was loving it. The quick rushes of pain turned her on more than she'd imagined, and couldn't help but moan in ecstasy as he struck her breast again.

"H-Harder," she murmured, unable to keep herself from keeping quiet. So this was what Hidan meant when he said that pain was pleasure. It hurt...but felt so good at the same time.

Hidan gladly obliged to her request, a smug grin on his face. His cute little assistant was a bit of a masochist herself, practically begging him to inflict even more pain. He sank his teeth into the side of neck, causing her to let out a scream as he came close to breaking skin. Her scream soon turned silent and she let out a choked sob when he let up on her delicate skin. Hidan reached down between her legs and discovered her to be wet, his finger skimming over her entrance. He gently inserted a single finger inside of her just as the struck her in the side with the leather toy.

Hinata gasped from the blow, then whimpered as the man thrust his finger in and out of her rapidly. Hidan tossed the whip aside and forcefully grabbed the back of her neck, adding another finger to her hot, tight walls. His lips crashed against hers and squeezed her neck hard enough to make her whimper into the kiss, now using his thumb to stimulate her clitoris. He used her juices to lubricate her, sliding his fingers in deeper as he concentrated on that sensitive little bud. His teeth scraped against her lower lip, then moved down to ravage her bruising throat.

"Oh!" Hinata felt herself clench around him, and her legs trembled terribly. If it weren't for the cuffs, she undoubtedly would've collapsed onto the floor. She tried to close her legs more, but her lover was having none of that.

"No you fucking don't," he growled sensually, removing his fingers and poking her with his rigid penis.

_He's recovered already?_ Hinata thought to herself, feeling numb as Hidan lifted her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. Everything from there had seemed like a roller coaster ride for the young woman. As the silver-haired man relentlessly pounded into her, he kept up with his assault to her petite body. His vice-like grip left marks on her porcelain shoulders, only inches down from the bruised bite marks on her neck. He pulled her silky hair, pinched her nipples, squeezed her throat, groped her breasts, and painfully clutched at her hips.

As he pounded into her, Hidan ripped the blindfold from Hinata's face and threw it aside. "Look at me."

She did as she was told, her pretty lavender eyes gazing into his violet ones. A stinging pain burned across her back, leaving behind a welt larger than the rest. Tears welled up in her eyes and she bit her lip to keep from crying out, failing when he gave her a particularly harsh thrust. Hidan slid in and out of her for several more minutes, making sure to hit her G-spot.

"H-Hidan," Hinata gasped, arms numb above her head as he mercilessly slammed into her. Her walls clenched around his pulsating member, getting closer and closer to orgasm.

The man kept up with his frenzied pace, giving her breast a rude grope. He pinched her nipple hard enough to make her scream, which he silenced when he leaned in for a fiery kiss. Hinata shuddered, finally reaching her peak as she clenched around him one last time. Her body seemed to melt against his, her breasts squished up against his muscular chest.

After a few more forceful thrusts, Hidan came as well, spurting his seed for a second time. He held her close as he filled her up with his fluids, which mixed in with her own. When he was finished, he wrapped one arm around her waist and reached up to free her from her restraints. He carried Hinata over to the bed, whose legs were still wrapped around his waist.

"Are you okay?" the silver-haired man asked teasingly as he gently laid her down on the bed, reluctantly removing himself from her delicious walls in the process.

"Um..." Hinata was at a loss for words, panting heavily as she tried to catch her breath.

Hidan got onto the bed beside her, propping himself up on his elbow as he looked down at her with amusement. "So what did you think of that? And be fucking honest."

It took her a minute to answer, and when she finally did, her face had turned pink with embarrassment. "Um...well...I..."

"You...?" Hidan pressed, that same arrogant grin on his face. He knew damn well how she'd liked it, but he wanted to hear her say it out loud.

"It was...unbelievable," Hinata finally finished. "I don't know why...but I liked it..." She sighed and closed her eyes, ashamed. "I need some professional help. This can't be normal..."

"But it's not fun to be normal," he mused, leaning down to brush his lips against hers. "Now, about that fucking dinner you promised that you'd cook for me..."

**I actually agree with Hidan; it's not fun to be normal. But then again, what is considered 'normal' nowadays? Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, but now we're going to move forward with something other than random sexual experiences that the little pervert in me wanted to write about. Please review and the next chapter will be out next week.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Behind Closed Doors

**Damn, I feel like I've been working on this story forever... But still, I've enjoyed writing it, and now I'm going to advance forward into the plot, rather than just continue with pointless lemon chapters, haha. On that note, please read and review.  
**

_**Sweet Temptations**_

**Chapter Thirteen: Behind Closed Doors  
**

Hinata finished washing the last of the dishes and pans she'd used while preparing dinner. Her entire body ached and still stung from the treatment she'd endured earlier that day, though she didn't seem to mind.

Hidan watched as Hinata used a small towel to dry the counter and sink area, his eyes scanning over her body. She was wearing a silky lavender bra and panties, wearing one of Hidan's button-up shirts over it. With the shirt wide open, he could easily see the damage he'd done to her previously flawless skin. However, even with the welts, bruises and reddened marks, she was no less beautiful in Hidan's eyes. She was perfect, and seeing what had been done to her delicate body only made it more obvious.

"So, it's back to work tomorrow, unfortunately. Do you think you'll be able to hide the fact that we're fucking each other?" Hidan asked, a smirk on his face.

Hinata stiffened a bit at the question, turning around a bit with a blush on her face. "I-I forgot a-about that... But, wait, I don't have my car with me. It's still parked outside the building."

"Looks like you'll be coming in with me, then. At least I know you won't be late," the silver-haired man remarked with a laugh.

"B-but what if s-someone sees u-us?" she stammered as her anxiety increased. "W-won't they b-be suspicious?"

"Eh, it'll be fine. Besides, it's not like you have much interaction with the other people in the building. You're usually holed up in my office, where I get you all to myself," he added with a suggestive grin. "Shit, and I thought it was hard to restrain myself before I fucked you. It's going to be interesting now. Good thing I have a lock on the office door." He got up and walked over to the fridge, retrieving a beer for himself. "Want one?"

Hinata shook her head, still red in the face. "N-no thank you. I don't like beer..."

"I've got other shit," he offered, only for her to politely decline once again. "Eh, I guess it wouldn't be a good thing if you're hungover in the morning." He popped the tab and took a long sip, emptying nearly half the can. "Anyway, I think I inflicted enough damage where you'll get your own slot on one of those documentaries about battered women, so I'll let you rest tonight." The older man approached her and gently reached down to caress the bruised bite mark on her neck. "I went a little rougher than I meant to."

"It's fine," the young woman assured him, gingerly touching one of the welts on his toned abs. "I went kind of hard on you, too..."

Hidan snorted "Please, that was nothing. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed every fucking second of it, but it takes a lot to hurt me to a point where I won't like it. If anything, I think you can go a little harder next time."

After cuddling together in bed watching a few movies, which were thankfully not vomit-inducing torture flicks, Hinata finally dozed off. She was snuggled up against Hidan, her head resting against his shoulder. Hidan carefully shifted her so that she was in his arms, lying across his lap. As he held her with one arm, his other hand reached down to gently stroke her hair. He leaned down to kiss her, his lips lingering against hers. She felt petite and warm in his hold, the sensation comforting.

Hidan stared down at her, feeling rather confused about himself. It wasn't a shocker that he wasn't the type who enjoyed 'cuddling', as he found it to be stupid and annoying. But with Hinata, it was a completely different feeling. It just felt...right. She seemed so fragile, but at the same time, could handle quite the beating. His assistant was really something else.

Too tired to think about it any more, he repositioned them so that they were both lying down on the bed and pulled the covers up. He held her protectively against his chest, planting one last kiss to her forehead before passing out. Tomorrow would definitely be interesting.

The drive to work the following morning consisted of much swearing and complaints on Hidan's part due to traffic. "If it was up to me, I'd have a fucking rocket launcher installed in my car so that I could blast away all of these assholes in front of me," he grumbled as the car slowly crept forward. "Either that or I'd invest in a fucking tank and just run their asses over."

Hinata was secretly glad that Hidan couldn't recklessly weave in and out of the heavy traffic, though his road rage made it almost not worth it. She wondered if he'd ever considered anger management.

"Hey, are you okay? You've barely said anything since we've left," Hidan remarked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"O-oh, I'm fine. Just, um..." Hinata trailed off, looking down at her hands as she nervously clutched at her purse. "I'm n-not very good at l-lying. So if anyone puts me on the spot..."

The man chuckled softly as they inched forward. "Don't worry about it. You don't have to explain yourself to anyone. We can just say that your car is in the shop and the only way you could get to work is if I drove you."

"My car is parked outside the building," she deadpanned.

"Oh. Right. Well, fuck 'em," he replied carelessly. "If anyone gives you any crap, I'll fucking fire them if you want."

"N-no! I don't w-want anyone to lose their job because of me," Hinata murmured meekly.

Hidan smirked. "Then they'd better not give you any trouble."

They finally arrived at the building a few minutes later, and he parked in his designated spot. The two of them got out of the car, and Hidan couldn't help but give his assistant a nice look-over, pleased that she was wearing one of the outfits he'd purchased for her. Hinata's attire consisted of a fitted sleeveless, light blue turtleneck top that covered the marks that Hidan had left on her neck, as well as as a short white pleated skirt. She wore white thigh highs to help conceal any damage on her legs, completing her outfit with a pair of flats that matched her top. Her long hair was tied back into a ponytail, though the shoulder-length strands that framed her face were kept loose, giving her a cute look.

"Just keep in mind that the more nervous you look, the more obvious you'll make it," Hidan whispered into her ear as they entered the building together.

She could only nod in response, though she managed to keep a straight face while she walked towards the elevator with him. There were only a few people present, and none of them seemed to notice the pair. Well, everyone except for the two young women near the elevators. Of course Ino and Sakura just _had_ to be standing there of all places. And of course they just _had_ to look over at the CEO and a very anxious Hinata.

"Good morning, Hidan-Sama," both of them said to him in cheerfully flirty tones.

"Mornin'." Hidan approached the elevator that led up to the top floor.

"Good morning, Sakura. Ino." Hinata was able to keep her voice steady as she politely greeted them.

Both of them responded with a fake smile, though their suspicious eyes seemed to burn into the Hyuuga. To say that Hinata was uncomfortable would be a ridiculous understatement. She prayed that the elevator doors would open soon. However, to her luck, they slid open just a moment after she thought of it.

"Come on, Hinata," Hidan said in a calm voice as he stepped into it, well aware of the hostile gazes that his poor assistant was enduring from her colleagues.

"Oh, we're coming up, too," Sakura piped up as she and Ino entered.

Ino stepped closer to the silver-haired man, a bit too close. "How have you been, Hidan-Sama? We've hardly seen you lately."

"Been busy," he replied in a flat tone, somewhat annoyed as the doors closed.

Now Sakura was getting a bit too close to him, subtly pushing Hinata aside in the process. Hinata couldn't help but feel a rush of anger in response, but was too afraid to say anything otherwise. Instead, she could only stand there timidly and hope that they reached their destination quickly.

Hidan noticed Hinata's eyes darken, looking as though she wanted to hurl Sakura into the wall. However, she did restrain herself and kept quiet as they slowly ascended up.

"I heard you were sick last week. I hope you're feeling better, Hidan-Sama," Sakura said, lightly touching his arm.

"I'm fine," he replied stoically. "I hope you two have been getting all of your work done."

"Of course we have," Ino replied with a pout. "Do you think we're slackers like that?"

Hidan realized, with agitation, that he was boxed in between the blond and the pinkette. "Not so much you two, but some of the other idiots on your floor."

"Ugh, some of those guys are complete morons," Sakura scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "Can we please be moved somewhere else?"

"Somewhere maybe a little higher up?" Ino suggested with a rather obvious hint.

Hidan scratched his head. "Well, one of you could help Tobi with the copy machine, since he's been fucking around a lot. And the other one can help Sasori with repairs."

They gaped at him with disbelief. "You're kidding, right?" Ino asked, her eye twitching.

"I think working a copy machine as a little too simple for us. And we're not handymen," Sakura indignantly informed him.

"Both the copy room and maintenance room are higher up than your floor, which you did say you wanted to move up. But, oh well, you can stay on your current floor," he told them just as the doors opened to let them off. "Have a nice day, you two."

"Bye, Hidan-Sama," they said unanimously with sweet and innocent smiles, exiting the elevator. However, they each sent Hinata a quick, yet cold glare just as the doors shut.

Hinata sighed and leaned back against the wall, her heartbeat finally slowing down. She was grateful that they hadn't pelted her with questions, though at the same time, she couldn't help but be irritated. Not only had they been rather disrespectful towards her, but they way they'd flirted with Hidan, had infuriated her more than she'd thought possible.

"Aww, is someone a little jealous?" Hidan was suddenly in front of her, his body pressed up against hers. He gently tilted her face up, then noticed the sorrow clouding in her pretty eyes. "Hey, I'm only fucking with you."

"I know...but..." She couldn't even get the words out, feeling her throat close up. It was like this every time she got upset, which seemed to happen too frequently in her opinion. "I...I wanted t-to say s-something, but I d-didn't want them t-to get suspicious," she murmured tearfully, her stammer worse than normal.

Hidan smirked and bent down to plant a rough kiss on her soft pink lips. "Too be honest, I thought you were going to slam Sakura into the wall for a minute. That would've been pretty amusing though."

"I wanted t-to," Hinata admitted in a barely audible voice. "But...I d-don't have the right t-to get mad a-at them..."

"Just keep in mind, Hina-Chan, they might've flirted with me a bit, and badly at that, but you're the only one I have eyes for," he whispered into her ear, his lips brushing up against her. "And if you do beat the shit out of them one day, I promise you won't lose your job over it," he joked.

Hinata giggled at the comment, feeling a bit better. "Good to know..."

Hidan kissed her again, giving her lower lip a small nibble, and gave her breast a harsh squeeze. "By the way, did I tell you just how fucking hot you look in that outfit? And you thought it was too revealing," he added with a snicker.

"Well, it kind of is," she replied meekly. "B-but at least it covers everything up." _Well, the welts and bruises at least,_ she thought to herself.

The elevator reached the top floor of the building, and the doors slid open. As they exited it, they noticed that Shizune had not yet arrived. Nevertheless, she'd be there soon enough.

The day started off with Hinata sorting through some of Hidan's old files, and shredding the ones he'd requested to be destroyed. She then proofread and re-typed a few of his documents, smiling to herself with amusement as she edited out the curse words he'd inadvertently added in.

"It doesn't look like I have any meetings today," Hidan mused himself as he scribbled a note on a piece of paper. "That's a rare fucking treat..."

Hinata took the small stack of papers she'd just printed up and brought them over to her boss's desk. "I'm all finished with these, Hidan-Sama. What would you like me to do next?"

"Suck my dick," he quipped as he took them from her, causing her to blush. His violet eyes scanned over the documents and he smiled at her approvingly as he rose from his seat. "You really such a good little assistant, Hina-Chan. Maybe I should give you a raise."

Hinata's eyes widened a bit. "A raise? But I-I only just started here l-last week," she objected. "I don't deserve one."

Hidan snorted and moved over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I'm the one who decides whether or not you fucking deserve it. And I think it's only fair that you get one for all your hard work." With that, he lifted her up and set her down on top of his desk, which he'd actually tidied up for once. He wrapped his arms around her planted a kiss on her forehead.

Hinata could feel his stiffness poking between her legs as he moved in closer to her. "But s-sir, I don't think I d-did much to earn a rai-"

The silver-haired male silenced her with a deep, passionate kiss. Hinata responded by kissing him back, her arms reaching up to encircle his neck. She loved the feeling of being in his strong arms, and she unconsciously pressed herself up against him even more.

When they finally parted, Hidan gazed down at her with a smirk on his handsome face. "You're getting a fucking raise whether you like it or not. I swear, you're the only damn person who has ever told me _not_ to give them a raise."

Hinata sighed softly. "I know, but-"

"No. Not buts." He kissed the top of her head, then reluctantly let go of her. As much as he wanted to take her right then and there, he seriously needed to control himself better. Getting careless and screwing around in his own office was rather risky, even if nobody could actually see inside the room unless the door was open. Still, better safe than sorry.

The next few hours seemed to drag a bit, and when Hinata ran out of paperwork to sort, proofread, shred, or fax, she moved onto cleaning up the office a bit. Lunchtime was gradually approaching, though they still had about thirty minutes or so until it was officially time for the break. However, that was enough time for something else that Hidan wanted to do.

"Hina-Chan, come here," the older male said firmly, watching with glee as his assistant obediently complied.

"Yes, Hidan-Sama?" She stared at him with those pretty eyes of hers, waiting expectantly to see what he wanted.

Hidan smirked and leaned back in his chair. "I wasn't kidding when I told you that I wanted you to suck my dick. So get over here."

"N-Now?" Hinata squeaked out nervously.

"Yup."

The indigo-haired woman gazed at him with shock, but did not argue any further. She went around his desk just as Hidan spun his chair to the side so that she had better access. Dropping to her knees in front of the seated man, she carefully undid his pants and freed his aching member through the opening in his boxers. Her finger brushed up against his tip, teasing him even more.

"Put it in your mouth," he demanded, much too sensitive to be teased at the moment.

With a playful little smile, Hinata leaned forward and slipped only the head of his penis into her mouth, letting her tongue swirl over his tip. She lapped up a bit of pre-cum that had begun to leak from, then proceeded to lick all around the surrounding area.

"Hina-Chan," Hidan warned, squirming in his seat a bit. "All of it."

Hinata did as she was told, taking the rest of his hard length into her mouth, where she began to suck on it. With a content sigh, Hidan let his head fall back as his entire body was filled with pleasure. For someone so inexperienced, she sure as hell had a talent for sucking dick. And that was only the icing on the cake. A smirk appeared on his face as she sucked on him with more vigor, her head bobbing back and forth.

"Oh, fuck..." Hidan sank down in his chair a bit, giving her a little more access. "Faster."

She sped up, and her hand reached up and slipped under his boxers to fondle his balls. Her boss gasped when she slipped his cock down her throat, taking him all the way in. She continued to lightly caress his balls at the same time, nearly sending him over the edge from the combination.

"Shit," the older male hissed, his breathing speeding up. "Keep that up. Oh, shit..."

There was a knock on the door, causing them both to jump and Hinata quickly removed him from her mouth. However, before she could hastily put his member back into his pants, Hidan stopped her.

"Who the hell is it?" he called out with an irritable tone in his voice. Why the hell did people always choose the most inconvenient times to bother him?

"It's Uchiha-San," Shizune responded through the door. "He doesn't have an appointment, but said that there was something that he needed to discuss with you."

"Oh, what the fuck," Hidan growled, his eyes narrowing. "If he doesn't have an appointment, then tell him to call and schedule one." He forced his member back into Hinata's mouth, smirking when she gagged in surprise.

"He told me it will be brief," Shizune informed him. "He's right outside the door, actually."

Now furious, Hidan swore to himself. "Alright, hold on a fucking minute." Lowering his voice drastically, he turned his attention to his assistant. "Get under my desk and stay there until he's gone. I don't want that piece of shit to look at you." He watched as Hinata crawled under his desk, then readjusted his seat so that he was facing in the correct direction. "And by the way," he said in a loud whisper, "I expect you to continue even with him being here. Just to fucking spite that prick."

Hinata's eyes widened. Was he serious? He really wanted her to give him a blowjob while he was talking to Madara? It seemed foolishly risky, but then again, Hidan never seemed to care about little details like that. And as his assistant, it was Hinata's job to do as she was told.

"Come in," Hidan called out gruffly, feeling Hinata take hold of his member once again. He watched in aggravation as Madara opened the door and stepped into the office. "What the fuck do you want, Uchiha? I don't take kindly to people just randomly showing up to bother me."

Madara raised an eyebrow, but remained stoic otherwise. "You consider me a 'random person'? As a potential business partner, you should hold me up on a higher pedestal than that," he remarked flatly.

"What the hell do you want?" Hidan practically snapped. "I'm extremely busy today."_ And like hell I want you as a fucking business partner, you cocksucker..._

The raven-haired man looked around the room for a brief moment. "No assistant today?"

"I sent her out to take care of a few errands." His expression remained serious, even after he felt the young woman discreetly slip his manhood into her mouth once again. "I normally won't speak to anyone without an appointment unless they have a damn good fucking reason otherwise."

Madara gave him a wry smile. "You talk as though you own the building, Hidan. But until your father actually hands it to you, you're just the CEO, which is no more special than my own position."

Hidan's eyes narrowed as he mentally restrained himself from attacking the bastard. However, his anger dissipated slightly as Hinata quietly sucked on his member. He gasped softly when she flicked his tip with her tongue and he stiffened a bit.

Madara cocked his head slightly. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," Hidan growled, regaining his composure. "State your business. Now."

"Impatient as ever, I see," the Uchiha responded with a tired sigh. "I wonder how any of your employees manage to put up with that type of attitude."

Wanting to just rid of the annoying jerk, Hidan did not shoot back a snide comment and simply waited for Madara to get one with whatever stupid crap he'd wanted to talk about. Yet even as Madara spoke to him, the words barely registered in Hidan's mind. All he could concentrate on was the blowjob that Hinata was secretly administering to him from under his desk. It felt amazing, and even from her cramped spot, she still managed to satisfy his needs. And best of all, Madara was completely oblivious to it.

After a good ten minutes of Madara spewing some bullshit about how they should join forces to take down a few other companies, Hidan felt himself desperately needing to come. His entire length had been brought to the depths of Hinata's warm, tight throat, just threatening to make him explode at any minute. He had to get rid of the Uchiha, and fast.

"I'll consider it and give you a call," Hidan told him, squirming a bit in his seat as Hinata ran the tip of her tongue over his slit. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to with someone who actually has an appointment with me." Hinata took his member completely down her throat yet again. _Oh, shit!_

"Your secretary told me that you had no other appointments," Madara deadpanned.

_Dammit, Shizune!_ And he couldn't hold off for much longer. "Whatever. I'll call you with my decision. _Goodbye_," he exaggerated that last word.

"I look forward to your answer," Madara replied with a chilling smile. "Have a nice day." He turned and left the office, closing the door behind him.

Hidan waited a few agonizingly long seconds just to be safe, then finally allowed himself to explode in Hinata's mouth with a grunt. He shuddered bit as his seed spurted down his assistant's throat and actually had to hold onto the arm rests of his chair from the intensity.

"Fuck!" He hissed loudly.

Hinata swallowed his load, making sure not to miss a single drop of his sweet fluids. When she was finally done, she removed his now-limp cock from her mouth so that she could gasp in some air.

With a smirk, Hidan pushed his seat back and reached under the desk to pull a panting Hinata out. He sat her down on his lap and waited for her to catch her breath, that smug smile never faltering.

"I c-can't believe we actually d-did that," Hinata stammered out a few moments later. "That made me so nervous..."

"Really? You sure as hell didn't seem nervous under there," Hidan quipped, then snickered when she lightly smacked his arm. "You managed to finish at least."

**Sorry that the chapter was so long. I hope you didn't fall asleep halfway through. Please let me know if you liked it and the next chapter will be out next week.**


End file.
